


Ghosts of War

by jsaint34



Series: Ghosts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, romanogers - Freeform, scarletsoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers leading up to the events of Captain America: Civil War, and the aftermath of the movie, or how I kind of think things would occur before we see the Avengers reunite in 2018.  Cross-posted on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLoyalReader (aletheakatherine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheakatherine/gifts), [Yvonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne/gifts).



> I've had multiple requests for a sequel to Ghosts of Yesterday and this is the first Chapter. I was hesitant about it at first, but I do plan to keep this story going, and may not update as frequently as I did the first one. Chapter 1 starts from the Steve/Sam/Bucky post-credits scene of Ant-Man. It's kind of how I imagine Scott meeting Steve for the first time could go. I own nothing except the forthcoming plot, and no infringement was intended. All characters belong to Marvel and Disney.

Steve and Natasha’s relationship has grown since their last meeting with Dr. Kafka. Though they would have disagreements as all couples must eventually face, they have grown closer than they were even after the events of D.C. Training the new team of Avengers takes up a lot of their time, and while Steve had spent the previous year with Sam unsuccessfully trying to track down Bucky, he still hadn’t given up on finding his long lost best friend. Natasha knew that this was something Steve needed to do, and she even helped where she could with her various contacts. She had been hesitant at first, knowing how closely her past was linked with that of the Winter Soldier, but also found herself wanting to believe that under what HYDRA did to him; Barnes was as a good a man as Steve said. Despite this their world was not as stable as they could have hoped when news of a rumored registration act reached the team. The news even happened to coincide with the day Bucky Barnes finally stopped running, and Steve and Sam caught up to him.

“Hey Cap. This would have been a lot easier a week ago.”

“If we call Tony…”

“He wouldn’t believe us.”

“Even if he did…”

“Who knows if the accords would have let him help.”

“We’re on our own.”

“Maybe not…, I know a guy.”

While Sam wasn’t exactly thrilled to be attempting to make contact with a guy the size of an ant who kicked the crap out of him, it was their best option to help Barnes. Scott Lang was still adjusting to his new life as Ant-Man, and he still couldn’t believe even after all this time that he had gone toe to toe with an Avenger. He had even secured a job at Pym Technologies, and though he barely saw Hope since she took over for Cross, they too were slowly building a relationship. It was one afternoon when he was visiting his daughter Cassie that he got a call he thought was from Luis.

“Mr. Lang, you were responsible for breaking into Avengers headquarters, and we want to know how.”

“Who is this?”

“Someone who can help you, but to do that, you have to help me.”

“How would I do that?”

“Look to your twelve o’clock.”

Scott turns his head to look at the direction he thinks he’s being told, but the voice on the other end of the line corrects him.

“No, your other twelve.”

When he turns the other direction Scott sees a familiar face and his jaw drops. It’s been a few months since he fought this man, and he thinks retribution has finally come.

“Look, I didn’t want to fight you, and I’m sorry…”

“Mr. Lang, we can forget about the fight, but I’m going to need you to take a ride with me. Someone wants to meet you.”

“So I’m supposed to take a ride with someone I don’t know, possibly can’t trust, and all because he says someone wants to meet me? You know how that sounds; right? And since you know my name, why don’t you tell me yours.”

“If it will move this along, fine. My name is Sam Wilson. Now you gonna take a ride with me or not? My friend doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Scott sighed and followed Sam to the waiting car. He could have still questioned why this Avenger was so determined to get him to come along, but the answers would only be revealed if he took the ride to meet this ‘friend.’ After an hour long drive they arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned military base. The car briefly stopped outside a gate with a call box, and Sam spoke.

“Cap; we’re here. I’ve brought him.”

“I copy that Falcon. Stand by for entry.”

The gate opened automatically allowing the car to pass through. When it came to a stop, the two men sat, waiting in nervous silence. Minutes passed and Scott finally had to break the tension.

“So, Sam was it? Let me guess; this is where you’re going to kill me and bury my body? Seems like a good place, no one would ever find me here.”

Sam glanced back at Lang in the rearview mirror, shaking his head in annoyance. He knew that his opinion of this man when they first met was right on the money.

“Let me ask you something Lang. You ever get tired of being a smart-ass? I know someone you’d get along with real well.”

“And who might that be?”

“Ever hear of Tony Stark?”

Scott’s eyes go wide with shock and only a slight bit of fear. Hank had told him all he needed to know about the Starks, and the thought of meeting one of them was not his ideal way to spend the weekend.

“Stark isn’t getting the Ant-Man suit Wilson. If he’s the guy you want me to meet, forget it. I’d rather destroy the tech than hand it over to him.”

“Relax Lang, you’re not meeting Tony. Who you are here to meet doesn’t want your tech in the hands of a Stark any more than you do.”

“Then you gonna tell me who I am here to meet?”

“Yeah, him.”

Scott’s eyes follow to where Sam is pointing as a door opens in the facility. The man that steps out has an impressive stature and strides forward with purpose. Everything about him screams authority and leadership. He’s too far away for a clear look at his face, but as he continues to approach, his features become more recognizable with the distance closing. When he stops in front of the car, Sam offers a salute and Scott can only stare.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Wilson. Is that…?”

“Yup, Captain Steven Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America.”

Steve Rogers is exactly what Scott expected yet not what he expected at the same time. The Captain is clearly a soldier with years of combat experience, but the simple pair of blue jeans and the plain white t-shirt make him look at ease as if he was just another guy. Sam steps out of the car and shares a few words with Steve as Scott follows the former’s lead and also steps from the car, hesitantly walking forward.

“So this is the guy, Sam?”

“Steve Rogers meet Scott Lang. He has… a unique set of skills.”

“A set of skills that allowed him to beat you in a one on one fight, and break into our base?”

“Cap uh…”

“It’s not about blame Sam. FRIDAY got some video of him. Actually it was a good test for the security of the base and your own skills. But that’s not why we’re here. Mr. Lang, why don’t you tell me what you can do.”

“Well, I have this suit that can help me shrink down to the size of an ant, while allowing me to keep my level of strength. I also have this ear piece which…,”

“I know what the suit can enable you to do. The whole base is monitored by video. I wasn’t asking about Ant-Man. I was asking about the man without the suit.”

“With all due respect Captain Rogers, I’m not exactly sure where you’re going with this.”

“Of course you’re not. So instead of telling you; I’ll show you.”

Steve leads the way with Sam and Scott following behind him. As they walk through the abandoned corridors, the soldier begins explaining the situation.

“I don’t know about your history Scott, but over the past two years Sam and I have been searching for someone. I first encountered him when he attempted to assassinate Nick Fury. He was highly skilled, trained in multiple forms of combat, and quite possibly the deadliest assassin the world has ever seen. You’ve probably heard of the ULTRON incident, and it has led to a system of accords that we’re not sure where the government is going with yet. But we’ll get to that in a moment. The point is; our search had been repeatedly coming up empty until recently.”

“So you found this person you’ve been looking for. What has that got to do with me?”

“We found him, but it wasn’t us that caught him. Sam actually found him shackled in the room we’re about to enter. I can’t begin to guess who put him here. Before we enter, you should know that this shackle is the kind neither Sam nor I have ever seen before. My hope is that you can get him free.”

Steve walks in and Bucky is as he was when they first found him. He’s crouched on the floor with his bionic arm still locked in place. He recognizes Steve and Sam, but the man with them is a complete mystery. Bucky flinches at the third man’s approach, a slight look of fear entering his weary eyes. Scott bypasses Bucky entirely to get a better look at the device. He knows that if this man is locked up, it’s for a good reason, and with Captain America and Sam watching his back, he should be relatively safe.

“Well Steve, now I know what you need me for. This device is highly sophisticated in its construction. But I have to know, did you call Stark to deal with this?”

“Can’t involve Tony. Those accords I spoke of, we’re not sure he’d be able to help, or even if he’d want to. So now’s the time. Tell me what you can do.”

“Well, shrinking down to the size of an ant might not be the ideal way to deal with this. If it was HYDRA that did this, they could have installed any number of explosives inside.”

“How do you know about HYDRA?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve had an encounter with them recently, Sam. And it’s a situation I’m not all that keen on repeating. As for what I can do, I have a Masters in electrical engineering. I can work out a bypass for the lock on this, but it’s not going to be easy. I’m going to need some time, and no distractions.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, a set of tools and a computer. And if possible, an extra set of hands from someone who can take orders without question.”

“That would be me…,”

“Steve, hold up. Can we talk for a minute?”

Sam pulls Steve away for a conversation they don’t want Scott to hear, whispering quietly about the situation.

“You can’t be the one to stay here Steve. Even if Bucky has gotten his memories back, he could still slip back into old programming. If these accords are what we think, you need to be out there fighting them.”

“That’s not what you’re worried about, is it Sam? What’s really bothering you?”

“I am concerned about Bucky snapping, but we both know what the real problem is. Have you told Natasha that we found him yet?”

“I’ve been planning on it. We haven’t seen much of each other. The training, the threat of HYDRA, I just…,”

“She put herself at risk Steve. She helped us with the search for him, and you can’t keep this a secret from her. You love her, and she loves you. Tell her, she’ll understand.”

“She has a history with him Sam, and the little bit I know, it’s not a pleasant history. I’m only thinking about her, the knowledge that we found him might put her in an uncomfortable situation."

“So you think you’re protecting her. You know she would say that sounds patronizing. You also know how tough Natasha is, she can protect herself. It’s a piece of advice. Something you should really consider.”

Steve knows Sam is right, and when he’s being honest with himself, he really is planning to tell her. As they walk back over, he decides to not put it off and bring it up when he gets back to the base, he trusts her with his life, and he can trust her with this.

“Okay Scott, Sam is going to stay with you. Give me an hour to get the rest of what you need together and you’ll be all set.”

Scott wrote down a quick list of exactly what he would need, and Steve left to gather the supplies. In less than an hour he was back, having acquired everything, and a little help from a former SHIELD agent who had extensive knowledge of HYDRA tech. But when Steve returned to the training facility, the news that greeted him would be not what he expected. 

“Steve, you might want to sit down for this.”

He sits, and he can see the tension in Hill’s posture and hear the tremor in her voice as she prepares to break the news. He knows that whatever happened is going to have an effect on him personally.

“What is it Maria?”

“I just got a call from one of my contacts. Margaret Carter died last night.”


	2. Ties to the Past

Steve dropped his head into his hands upon hearing this revelation. The last time he had been to see Peggy was one of the hardest days of his life. And it was before SHIELD came crashing down, before he even knew how he really felt for Natasha. Then ULTRON had happened. Everyone knows how much Peggy meant to him, and even Maria can barely remain impassive with the reality of Steve’s grief staring her in the face. She knows he’s trying hard to hide what he’s feeling, and on the surface she can see his calm, stoic demeanor. But inside his heart is breaking and his thoughts are a chaotic whirlwind. His emotions are so close to overflowing that in another part of the compound Wanda feels them like an explosion while sparring with Natasha. The spy is about to throw another punch when the younger woman drops to her knees, hands gripping her head as if she was the one in pain. Instantly, Natasha knows something is wrong and places her hand gently on Wanda’s shoulder.

“Wanda, are you okay? What is it?”

“Pain, sadness, anger. Just like Pietro. The Captain in pain. I feel… feel death.”

Natasha immediately bolted from the training room; remembering how Wanda described what she felt when Pietro died. She tries to hold back her emotions, knowing that Steve has already survived so much, but still has a nagging fear that something happened to him, and she doesn’t want to lose him; she can’t. She took off not even knowing where he was, and skidded to a stop outside the situation room when she caught a glimpse of him sitting there with Maria kneeling in front of him. Quickly turning back, she took some deep breaths to calm herself and entered, slowly approaching.

“Steve?”

Maria looked up first to see her standing there. Natasha could see a compassion behind the brunette agent’s eyes that is as rare as the laughter she exhibited listening to Sam’s stories. She placed a comforting hand on Natasha’s shoulder before departing. The redhead was thankful for the privacy as she needed this time alone with the man she has grown to love.

“Steve, are you okay?”

Positioning herself in front of him, Natasha knelt down and did a quick search for injuries. Finding none, she realized that Steve hadn’t been hurt physically, this was all emotional. After she gently placed a hand on his knee, he slowly looked up into her emerald eyes and though he tried to remain impassive; she could see right through the facade.

“Nat…,”

“Talk to me, I know something’s wrong. Please tell me what happened.”

As usual, Steve can’t hide anything from Natasha. She reminds him daily of how terrible a liar he is. With a few calming deep breaths, he begins to speak.

“Well, I’m not injured, but you know that already. But I knew this day was coming. I just wish that I had one more chance to see her. First thing Maria told me when I got back was that Peggy died last night.”

Natasha is silent for a few moments. She didn’t know who the girl in the photo was when she and Steve were together at Camp Lehigh, but she did know from the way his jaw clenched, that she had been someone important to him. This even led her to do some research on his past while she was away rebuilding her covers, though at that time she was still denying how she felt about the super-soldier. Ever since she admitted to him and herself how she felt, her actions have been uncharacteristically comforting. Even this next one where she climbs up to sit on his lap, and then wraps her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

“Steve, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?”

“Knowing that you care is enough, Nat. I think I just need some time alone.”

The spy knows that he’s not pushing her away; they’ve been partners for three years and together almost four months. She could push a little harder, but she’s also said the exact same thing to him before when she needed to deal with a particularly bad memory. While they are together, and the rest of the team knows, they still aren’t sharing a room. But FRIDAY keeps track of the both of them, and more often than not, Natasha has woken in the middle of the night with Steve’s arms around her, oddly enough it helps keep the nightmares and her demons at bay. It’s the same thing she’s done for him on more than one occasion.

“All right Steve. You know where to find me if you need anything.”

“I know, and thanks.”

The couple parted ways. Natasha went to her room to catch up on the latest mission reports, while Steve went straight to the training facility to work out his anger on the heavy punching bags. Hours passed and he trashed three in a row before heading for his own room. A workout failed to relieve his stress, and try as he might sleep also confounded him with the same nightmare he’d never been able to shake. Natasha was still up, and not at all surprised when FRIDAY called her.

“Excuse me Agent Romanoff, but per your request I have been monitoring Captain Rogers. I feel I should inform you that his heart rate is beating four times faster than its normal rate, and his adrenaline levels are spiking. It seems he is…”

“I know FRIDAY. I’m on my way.”

She quickly dashes out of her room down the hall towards Steve’s. After entering the emergency code, the doors barely have time to open as she makes her way towards his bedroom. Like all the other times, he’s thrashing in his sleep and she can hear his broken speech from the throes of his nightmare.

“If I wait…people gonna die. Peggy…my choice.”

Knowing that she’s taking a risk, Natasha still climbs into his bed, lying down next to him. Steve’s convulsions from this particular nightmare always get more intense as he gets closer to the crash in the arctic. So she waits, arm propped up with her head resting in her hand. The last time she reached out to touch him during this scenario, her arm almost got broken. Inevitably, the nightmare ends as Steve bolts upright in the bed, just before the moment of the crash. Heavy breathing and blurry eyes signify his slow return to cognizance. Like always, he knows she’s there, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

“It…it happened again. Didn’t it Nat?”

“Same nightmare. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah…yeah. I just…will you…”

“You don’t even need to ask, you know that. Of course I’ll stay. The rest of the mission reports can wait until tomorrow.”

Steve made his way to the kitchen for a glass of milk while Natasha headed for the bathroom. The nightmares occurred often enough for her to have left some of her belongings in his quarters the same way he did with hers. After a shower and a quick change into her Captain America pajamas: Tony’s idea of a joke because he thought it would embarrass Steve. She found him still in the kitchen with his glass.

“You really are a Boy Scout Rogers. Does a glass of milk really help you sleep at night?”

“Sometimes.”

He looked up to see her smug grin, noticing her sleepwear again. The joke failed to embarrass him like Stark had hoped, and knowing that it would piss Tony off, On Natasha’s suggestion Steve purchased the exact same pair for Pepper.

“Well come on then, soldier. Maybe I can find another way to help you sleep.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at Natasha’s not so subtle innuendo, but even then nothing really happened. She got him talking about the cause of his nightmare, about Peggy the person as opposed to Peggy the Director of SHIELD. They spent the whole night talking and when the sun started to rise, Maria called them for an update on when the funeral would be.

“So we already know when Peggy’s funeral will be? Seems kind of fast.”

“Director of SHIELD, an SSR Agent, a Howling Commando, she was high profile Steve. Everyone from D.C. to Paris is clamoring for this. They all want to honor her for everything she did to help stop HYDRA.”

“So when will the funeral be?”

“Two weeks, Natasha. Her will stated that she wanted to be buried at home in London. The mourners are as high profile as Agent Carter herself. President Ellis, the Queen, the President of France.”

“And your contact that told you all of this? Who is it?”

“Sharon. With her being Peggy’s last living relative with ties to SHIELD, she was asked by her cousins to oversee the military aspect of the funeral.”

Steve fell silent after that. He hadn’t seen Sharon since he took her out for that coffee date. He had tried to move on, but being there he couldn’t help but think about Natasha. He wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about seeing her again, even if it was for Peggy’s funeral. During the waiting, the Avengers had no missions other than recon, which Maria gladly took charge of. When the week of the funeral arrived, Steve spent the flight lost in his memories. Natasha was with him, providing all the support she could in his time of grief. When the plane landed, a car was waiting to take them to the hotel. Walking in the front door, the first face Steve saw was exactly who he expected.

“Steve, I’m glad you could come.”

“There’s nowhere I else I should be right now Sharon. How are you holding up?”

“As well as can be expected. What about you? That woman you were thinking about on our date, did you ever…?”

Sharon has to pause as Natasha walks up behind them. The sight of the redhead is a shock to her, and a small feeling of jealousy flares up. Quickly pushing it down, she hides the emotion as best as possible. She’s jumping to conclusions, just because Natasha is there, doesn’t mean that she is who Steve was hung up on.

“Romanoff. I didn’t think you’d be coming.”

“I’m a former SHIELD agent, just like you Carter. Steve asked me to come. If I’m intruding in any way…,”

“No, no it’s okay. We need all the friends around us that we can get in this time of grief.”

Sharon notices how Natasha’s hand grips Steve’s and the jealousy comes back. But before she can say anything the bellhop walks up with their bags. He has a quick conversation with the couple; handing off the keys to their room.

“I’m heading up to our room Steve. I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, be right up.”

Natasha departs in the elevator, and just as Steve is about to follow her, Sharon grabs hold of his arm, gently pulling him back.

“So, you and Romanoff huh?”

“Sharon I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out this way. It’s just…,”

“Steve; it’s okay. We can’t help who we fall in love with.”

“Very true. Listen, I’m going to go get settled. Maybe Nat and I will see you for dinner?”

“That would be great, but I’ve got a prior engagement. So another time?”

“Another time then.”

Steve turns to walk away, but before he can get too far, Sharon calls him one more time.

“Hey Steve…,”

“Yeah?”

“Never-mind, If Natasha makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Sharon, that means a lot. I’m glad we can be friends, and this isn’t awkward.”

The blonde agent offers up a soft smile for Steve as he turns away. When he is inside the elevator Sharon’s thoughts are a whirlwind. She does want to him to be happy, but worries that this man she cares for is heading for heartbreak. She knows that whatever happens, she’s going to be there for him. She’s still lost in thought when her phone starts ringing, snapping her back into reality.

“Hello?”

“Agent Carter, I don’t have a lot of time, so I’m going to keep this short. I know you’ve heard of the Super-Human Registration Act. As of yet, I don’t know the effect it’s going to have. But you’re going to be needed.”

“Needed for what?”

“To help the Avengers. The only thing I can tell you is that sides are going to be taken.”

“How do you know this? Who are you?”

“I’m sorry; I can’t answer that question right now. Help the Avengers, help Captain America.”

The line went dead, and Sharon still wasn’t sure who had contacted her. She had heard of the Registration Act, and the limited amount she knows about it tells her that whatever is coming could potentially be more dangerous than HYDRA inside SHIELD.


	3. Funeral

The days preceding the funeral were filled with overcast skies and rain. The weather fit with Steve’s mood perfectly as he thought about his last visit with Peggy and the vision he experienced courtesy of Wanda. But this time was different; his memories didn’t hurt as much as he thought they would. As he and Natasha walked the streets of London, fortuitously neither of them were recognized and he felt at peace. He was glad to have Natasha with him, and though he still had yet to reveal that Bucky had been found, he still had plans to do so. But he would wait until the flight back. Peggy was set to be laid to rest on Saturday, and the rain had given way to sunny skies. He woke early like he always does, with Natasha’s head and hand resting on his chest. Letting her sleep a little longer, he took a quick shower and then dressed in the new suit he had purchased specifically for this service.

“You still look good in a suit. But you’re not wearing your formal Army uniform?”

“I didn’t have time to ‘steal’ it from the Smithsonian. And the Captain America exhibit has been placed under higher security since my World War Two uniform disappeared.”

“So that’s how the Curator is describing it then?”

Natasha’s low chuckle was enough to catch Steve’s attention and he turned around to see her as she sat up in the bed. Even just waking up, she still takes his breath away.

“Morning Nat, I…”

“Still have trouble with ties. Let me help you with that before I get in the shower.”

As usual Natasha still surprises him with her multitude of abilities. The spy is as skilled with formal wear as she is at hacking secure computer files. While he continues getting ready, she heads towards the shower. The funeral isn’t until two, so they have time. An hour later, she steps out of the bathroom, wearing a simple but elegant black dress, her red hair down and curling at the ends. A small smile from Steve gets a rise in her curiosity.

“Out with it Rogers.”

“With what?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking.”

“I was just thinking about how glad I still am that you let your hair grow out.”

Natasha smirks at his honest admission when the phone in their suite begins to ring. Their driver was at the hotel waiting to take them to a memorial lunch before the service begins. The restaurant was reserved for family and close friends, but Steve and Natasha still felt out of place. Even though Sharon was surprised to see Natasha there, she didn’t let it show. Peggy’s family had requested Steve’s presence and that helped the couple feel a little more at ease. During the memorial, Steve gave polite answers to the questions he was asked, and was relieved when the meal ended. He didn’t want to be disrespectful, but talking about the war brought up some painful memories for him. Even Natasha could feel his tension during the ride to the graveyard.

“Steve…?”

“Hmm?”

“You look like you’re a million miles away. Something you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know…, it’s just that being surrounded by Peggy’s family…, talking about the war…,”

“It’s hard for you to say good-bye, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I knew that I would have to someday…, she was one of the last ties to who…;”

“Steve, don’t do this to yourself. I know how much Peggy meant to you, and how much she meant to SHIELD. If everything I read about her is true, she wouldn’t want you to be sad. She was your friend, and that’s how I think you should remember her. Remember the good times you shared in the middle of the war.”

“Good times huh…?”

“I know, bad choice of words, but…”

“I understand what you mean Nat.”

Steve looks over at her, and Natasha’s eyes are filled with compassion. They both now realize it was never a matter of being interrupted when they were trying to finish what they’ve got to say, it was always that they could tell what the other was thinking. In her heart, the spy knows this is because despite believing they were so different in the beginning, their similarities go beyond what she ever thought possible. And she can see that Steve knows it too. The rest of the ride is silent until the car stops and the driver opens the door.

“Captain, Agent, we’ve arrived. I’ll be waiting to take you back to your hotel.”

After stepping out of the car, the couple holds hands as they walk into the graveyard. They see some familiar faces, Sharon and Peggy’s relatives, more faces that they don’t know, most of whom seem to be British Government. Natasha moved off to talk with Nick Fury, unsurprised that he was there. Steve is talking with Sharon when one man catches sight of the soldier and immediately makes his way over.

“Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but are you Captain Steven Rogers?”

Steve turns to see who addressed him by name, and the man is older, gray hair and glasses with a neatly trimmed goatee. He exudes confidence, but also a world weary nature that the Captain himself is all too familiar with. He can see the same haunted look of loss behind the older mans’ eyes that speak of war.

“I am, but I don’t think we’ve met before. You are…?”

“How rude of me, my name is Dr. Hank Pym.”

“Dr. Pym, yes, I’ve read about you. I wasn’t aware that you had known Peggy.”

“A long time ago, I did. Back when she was the Director of SHIELD. She kept a picture of you as inspiration, and she was the reason I stayed as long as I did even though…,”

A hand claps Steve’s shoulder causing Hank to stop speaking as he recognized the face of the man behind the Captain, even though the man hadn’t yet noticed the presence of the older scientist.

“Spangles, I had a feeling you’d be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here? Peggy was one of my oldest friends. But the real question is why are you here, Tony?”

“Hey I knew Peggy also. Before Dad shipped me off to boarding school she was around. I called her Aunt Peggy. But where are my manners, I believe I interrupted a conversation. I’m Tony Stark, and you are?”

Steve tries to step out of the way, but the genius more or less forces his way in. He extends a hand out, but the other man views the offering with disdain, bordering on outright anger.

“I know damn well who you are Stark. Just like your father, you have no manners.”

“You knew my Dad? I thought I’d met all of Dad’s old friends. You know me, but it seems I’m at a loss.”

“And I’d prefer to keep it that way. It was a pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers. Perhaps we’ll meet again in the future.”

Hank turns his back, leaving Steve stunned and Tony standing there with his hand still out. When it’s clear that the encounter is over, the genius turns to the soldier meeting his eyes with a confused look on his face.

“And I thought I was being rude. Seems like your new friend wasn’t eager to make another acquaintance, who was he?”

“His name is Hank. He’s a good man, and he knew Peggy. Speaking of, the service is about to start.”

“Then I’ll see you again afterwards. We should discuss the…,”

“Not the time or place to discuss the accords; Stark.”

Steve walks away and rejoins Natasha to take their seats. The service is solemn but still a celebration of Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter’s life. All the eulogies given were of happy memories, and what she gave to the world. After she spoke, Sharon kept a watchful eye on the rest of the service, still unable to stop thinking about the call she had received. She barely noticed when Fury walked up.

“You miss her don’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I? But I thought you were dead; Sir.”

“Had to play that off as actually happening, didn’t really know who I could trust. SHIELD was…,”

“Yeah, I lived through it. While I should be angry, I know how this works. And I’m glad you’re still with us.”

“Actually I’m not still with you. There are still a lot of HYDRA rats that didn’t go down with the ship. But I know what’s coming. The events of Sokovia prove that something is about to take place. Even President Ellis agrees that something needs to be done.”

“But the accords, Sir? Having every known Super-human register with the Government, this is probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.”

“And I don’t disagree with you. The Avengers were formed to fight the threats that we never could. They’re going to need you before this is all over.”

“So you made that phone call.”

When Sharon turns to face the former Director of SHIELD, he’s already gone. She turns her attention back to the remainder of the service as the assembled mourners file past Peggy’s casket. Steve is the last to approach, and as he says good-bye, places a small item beside her.

“I’ll miss you Peggy, but you were right. I found my right partner. You’d call this a silly gesture, but hopefully my compass will help you find your way home. Thanks for believing in me.”

Natasha was waiting as Steve turned from the coffin. She knew this was a private moment he needed, and gently took his arm in hers as they walked away. Tony followed, trying one more time to start the discussion.

“Steve; we really should…;”

“Tony, not now. We can talk about the accords when we’re all back in the States. Let Steve have this moment.”

“Come on Red, the Registration Act is going to happen regardless of what we think. Wouldn’t it be best if we were prepared?”

A glare from Natasha silences any further comment from the genius. As she and Steve resume the walk towards their car, a quick glance is a small thank you for being there with him. They’re stopped one more time before exiting the graveyard.

“Steve, I can’t thank you enough for being here. Aunt Peggy would have been happy to know you came.”

“I had to be here Sharon. When do you go back to the C.I.A.?”

“As soon as I get back to D.C.; to tender my resignation.”

“Why? I thought the Agency was a good fit for you?”

“It was, but Fury asked me to return to SHIELD. He wants me to work with the Avengers, if you’ll have me?”

“SHIELD doesn’t technically exist, but I think we can find a place for you to help out.”

“Nat are you…,”

“She can help us out Steve. It’s a good decision.”

“Then if Nat’s okay with it, welcome to the team Sharon. We’ll see you in New York.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

As the three of them part ways, Natasha knows Steve was surprised that she accepted Sharon so easily. During the ride back she’s lost in thought, her instincts tell her there’s more to this situation than Fury or anyone else will admit.

“Better to have her at the compound where I can keep an eye on her. We still don’t fully know what these accords are going to do, and if I had to venture a guess, trusting her might be a liability.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, life kind of got in the way, and writing about funerals is difficult. I know that we probably won't see Tony, Hank Pym or Fury at Peggy's possible funeral in Civil War, but I couldn't help having them there. In the opening of Ant-Man it seemed like Peggy and Hank were closer at least as friends. I don't know, maybe they bonded somewhat over similar experiences, her loss of Steve and his loss of Janet. As always feel free to comment and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	4. Tensions Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating, but I wanted to get this chapter just right before posting it, and I had a little inspiration after seeing the first trailer for Civil War after a severe case of writer's block. This chapter went through a few different formats but here it is. I hope everyone enjoys. Feel free to comment and let me know what ya'll think.

Even before the serum Steve was always extremely observant. He knew there was a reason Natasha was silent for the entirety of the ride back to the hotel. And the reason wasn’t just the funeral, even though she was uncomfortable, not that she’d ever let that truth be known. But as usual he didn’t push her to talk if she didn’t want too. Of course he was also lost in his own thoughts about Bucky and the ramifications of his idea for his best friend turned HYDRA assassin. Even when they got back to their room, they still had yet to speak to each other. It wasn’t until after changing out of their dress clothes and were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa that the tension became too much to bear. Her voice, too quiet for anyone else to hear startled the soldier out of his internal monologue.

“So are we going to talk about it?”

“About what; Nat?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you, Steve. Don’t tell me you’re not worried about something. I can see it in your posture. I know that you trust me, so whatever this is; why are you keeping it a secret?”

“I still can’t hide anything from you, there is something worrying me…,”

“Is it Sharon? If you didn’t want her to join the team…,”

“No, no that’s not it. Although I thought it would be awkward having her at the Avengers facility, because of…you know…,”

“Because of the date you went on with her? Awkward for you or for me?”

“Maybe I thought it would be awkward for the both of us. But that’s not what’s bothering me.”

Steve takes a pause in his train of thought on the subject. He doesn’t know how Natasha will react given her history, but he still knows he can’t put this off any longer. What he doesn’t expect is how caught off guard she will be from the question.

“Nat, why did you try to help me find Bucky?”

“Well, you were doing such a terrible job that I thought…,”

“No humor on this Nat, please.”

“Fine, people are going to be looking for him, going to come for him. I thought you deserved the chance to find him first. At least for the purpose of bringing him in, to face his past. Pay for what he’s done.”

“And what if he doesn’t do those things anymore?”

“Others won’t see it that way. You can’t protect him Steve.”

“Well I’m damn sure going to try. He’s my friend.”

“Steve…,”

“What would you have me do Nat? He was always there for me. He’s not a monster; he was used against his will.”

“I’m just saying, if you get in the way, those who come after him will go through you.”

“They can try.”

“You found him, didn’t you? That was the secret you’ve been keeping.”

Steve falls silent at those words. He had a tiny inkling in his mind that Natasha had known all along, and cursed himself for not telling her sooner, but her next reaction was not one he expected as she stood up and walked out of their hotel room. He could have followed her, yet didn’t knowing that she needed some time to herself. While he would wait for her to return, Tony was situated in own hotel room, researching Hank from the funeral.

“There was something familiar about Hank…, feels like I should know who he is. FRIDAY; can you get me a list of all the attendees at the funeral?”

“Of course I can Sir, but may I ask why?”

“There was someone…I’m uploading a photo of him. I need you to cross-reference facial recognition software against the photo.”

“Of course Sir, stand by.”

With the photo in the databanks Tony waits anxiously as the A.I. begins her work. Thousands of microprocessors analyze the entire internet, and even though the work takes mere seconds, the genius behind Iron Man feels like he’s waited an eternity.

“Sir, the gentleman in question is one Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym. He once worked for SHIELD as a consultant, and has a long tumultuous history with the organization, specifically your father.”

“Pym, of course, Dad had notes on him and the Pym particles. I always thought it was a fallacy. The tech to shrink a human body down to the size of…, FRIDAY; is there anything else you got on him?”

“Accessing news reports on Pym Technologies. Files indicate that the company is now being run by Hope Van Dyne, a shakeup that occurred after Darren Cross…”

“I’ve heard of Cross too. Hand-picked by Hank as his protégé, a mistake on Pym’s part. No need for the rest of the playback FRIDAY. Just punch it all up.”

In an instant, all the reports on Pym, SHIELD, and the Ant-Man technology from the past twenty plus years up to the present are within Tony’s reach. He searches through the mission reports until he comes to one pertinent story.

“No wonder Hank hates me so much. He hates me by association. Dad; what did you do? Aside from my father Pym was probably the best and brightest SHIELD had working for them. So the reason he left was because SHIELD wanted to weaponize the Ant-Man technology, and this was after he lost…,”

The reports describe the last mission for Ant-Man and the Wasp. Janet Van Dyne was a promising scientist in her own right, and her presumed death shook Hank to his core. 

“FRIDAY, when are Steve and Natasha scheduled for the return flight to New York?”

“According to Captain Rogers’ itinerary, their flight is tomorrow afternoon. Departing from London’s Heathrow…”

“Good, cancel their reservations. I’m going to make sure they fly back on the Stark Industries jet with me.”

“But Sir…,”

“Just do it FRIDAY, Rogers needs to know that Pym is not the good man he makes himself out to be.”

The next morning Steve woke to find himself alone with Natasha’s side of the bed still cold. As he stepped out of the bedroom he found her asleep on the sofa. He knew he had made a massive mistake in keeping the news that they had found Bucky from her. So it wasn’t a shock that breakfast and coffee were silent. Even the ride to the airport was unnaturally quiet, and when they arrived at the terminal the situation only got worse.

“What do you mean, cancelled?”

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers, but your tickets for the return flight to New York were cancelled.”

“Then I want new tickets. There have to still be some seats available on the flight.”

“Again I apologize, but when your tickets were cancelled there were only a few seats left, and those filled up. There is another flight in two days, I can…”

Steve just shook his head and went to sit down. Another two days in London was not an unpleasant prospect, but the Avengers had a mission Maria had alerted them to and that he and Natasha had to lead. The team had gotten word on a HYDRA cell working on something called the Inhuman project and early reports described experiments on innocent civilians. With the Avengers Quinjet being fitted for the mission, they were stuck.

“So our tickets were cancelled?”

Natasha had just spoken for the first time in hours, and Steve just nodded in confirmation. Neither of them expected the voice, let alone the man to walk up behind them.

“Cancelled tickets? Tough break Spangles. But since you’re now in need of a flight, the Stark Industries jet has some room.”

“Thought your flight was supposed to leave three hours ago Tony.”

“It was Red, but it is my plane so they can’t leave until I get there.”

“And you don’t know anything about the how and why our tickets were cancelled, do you Tony?”

“Why would I; Steve?”

“Well, you could have hacked the airport website, found our flight and done this purposefully, or you could have had FRIDAY do it for you.”

“Clearly I don’t give you enough credit. You’re not wrong in the presumption that I have the means, but no; I didn’t do that.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t. Nat…?”

“It’s a flight and we have a mission. Let’s just go.”

Steve goes to pick up her suitcase along with his own, but she takes it before he can. The action is noticed by Tony, who just can’t help but make a joke at Steve’s expense as Natasha walks away.

“Trouble in paradise Capsicle?”

“Everything is still a joke with you; isn’t it Stark?”

“Still just the funny things. Look; everyone knows about your relationship with Natasha. It’s never been a big secret at the Tower how you feel about her. And honestly, I thought she would have gone for you before she ever went after Banner. I mean come on, two monsters…,”

“Natasha isn’t a monster. Neither is Bruce. So if you’re done, you can drop us off at the training facility.”

There was an edge in Steve’s voice that Tony had only heard once before, back at Clint’s farm. Silently the genius retrieved his bag and followed the soldier who was following Natasha. As usual the spy had an uncanny sense of direction and reached the private hangar where the Stark Industries jet was prepping for takeoff. When the three Avengers were all settled in, Tony wanted to bring up an important subject.

“All right, so maybe now we can discuss the topic that’s been on all of our minds.”

“Not the Accords again Tony, do we really have to do this…,”

“Tony’s right Steve, we need to be on top of this. No matter what we do, these Accords are going to happen. We should be prepared.”

“Be that as it may Natasha, we don’t yet know enough about this proposal to make any kind of intelligent decision. Remember you and I were front and center for the fall of SHIELD and the rebirth of HYDRA. What if these accords are just another HYDRA attempt at worldwide domination? Did you think about that Tony?”

“Actually I wanted to talk about your new friend Hank. But since you brought the Accords up, of course the thought crossed my mind. But here’s the way we need to see it, what happens the next time there’s any alien invasion, or…”

“Or the next time you create a psychotic artificial intelligence bent on destroying us?”

“All right, yes I made a mistake Steve. The point is that someone needs to be held accountable when the shit hits the fan. By working with the Government, the decision will be made if the threat is pertinent enough to need the Avengers.”

“You know, I reviewed the video tape on you and the Senate committee where it was demanded that you turn over the Iron Man armor. The armor was your property you said, and surrendering it to the Government would be tantamount to indentured servitude, isn’t that what you told Senator Stern?”

“Actually I believe I referred to it as pro…,”

“You’re missing the point entirely Tony.”

“Then enlighten me Steve.”

“Let’s say we do sign up for this, how many people will die while the Committee deliberates on whether or not we can do our jobs? How many innocents’ blood will be on our hands if we do nothing?”

“And how much of that blood is already on our hands? We can still stop this war before it starts.”

Steve just shakes his head at the revelation that Tony still didn’t listen to him at the farm. He also can’t help but notice that aside from briefly agreeing with Tony, Natasha has remained mostly silent. He can’t read her by her facial expressions and that worries him.

“Nat, what do you think?”


	5. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon's arrival at the Avengers compound, and a sparring session with Natasha born out of a small amount of jealousy towards the latter's relationship with Steve. Takes place after a mission to England only to find the ruins of a castle that HYDRA was using.

To say that Steve’s question caught Natasha off guard was a massive understatement, and she’s not often caught off guard. She had agreed with Tony on being prepared for the accords, but now after being focused on the Winter Soldier and Steve’s stubbornness about his best friend, she was at somewhat of a loss.

“Natasha?”

“What, Tony?”

“What do you think?”

“My thoughts are the same. We need to be prepared for the Accords. But a little more information on them would be helpful.”

With her statement Natasha turned her attention to her Stark-Pad effectively ending the discussion. As she went over the parameters for the mission, Tony was confused, and when he looked to Steve, the latter just waved his hand in dismissal. He knew Natasha was getting all the information they would need for the raid of the HYDRA base. When they landed, Maria was waiting to brief Steve and Natasha on the rest of what they need to know.

“Captain, as you were landing I was able to secure the final details on the HYDRA base.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s a castle in England. The structure is ancient, rumor has it the Lords used it to open a portal to other worlds.”

“A portal like the one the Tesseract created?”

“Not quite Natasha. Reports on this portal say that it was for one purpose, to send people through, not bring something back. But like the castle itself, said reports are ancient.”

“And these Inhumans? What do we know about them?”

“Nothing Steve. Origin unknown, potential for powers, unknown. The only thing I can say for certain is that HYDRA has been researching them extensively, I even found files relating to the project in old SHIELD databanks.”

“So we’re going in to this blind. I don’t care for the situation.”

“Then what would you care for Steve? It’s HYDRA, what more do we need to know?”

“Nat I was just…,”

“It doesn’t matter. I know what you were just going to say. Maria; is the Quinjet ready?”

“Prepped for takeoff.”

“Then I’m going to suit up.”

Natasha walks off leaving Maria in stunned silence. As Tony did, she looks over to Steve, completely confused for a few moments before questioning her reaction.

“Tell me she’s not going to be reckless going in to this.”

“Nat will get the job done. She and I just have to work something out. What about Sam? Has he come back yet?”

“Not yet, he’s still on the classified mission you gave him. He checked in and said that he’s making progress, but still needs more time.”

“All right, I better go suit up. Tell Vision, Rhodes and Wanda wheels up in twenty.”

“Copy that.”

Steve and Maria went their separate ways to finish their own mission prep. Twenty minutes later the Quinjet was flying towards England and the castle. When the Avengers arrived all they found was a crater where the HYDRA base had once stood. What they would never find out was that Phil Coulson and his SHIELD team had already been there.

“Well Cap, this looks like a bust. Seems to me that someone got here before us.”

“Or HYDRA packed up whatever it was they were doing and destroyed the castle themselves, Rhodes. Whatever the case, I need you to get in contact with the Military, find out if there was any unauthorized action. I want to know what HYDRA was up too, and who may be out there helping us, or helping them.”

Even though the castle was chunks of masonry littering the countryside, for an hour the team searched the grounds for evidence of HYDRA’s plans. Very little was recovered so whoever leveled the structure had some serious firepower at their disposal. When nothing more could be learned, they boarded the Quinjet for the flight back. Natasha sat up front with the pilot and in communication with Maria.

“We’re about twenty minutes out. We recovered what we could from the remains, but it wasn’t much. We’ll just have to see what we can figure out on who was responsible.”

“I’ll get a team ready, Natasha. You’ll have Rhodes and Vision bring me the evidence?”

Natasha signs off with an affirmative as the jet is entering New York. For a week after the mission Maria and her team analyze everything, but turn up nothing conclusive. Even when she is questioned by Steve and Natasha, Maria seems to be avoiding direct answers. Her responses are vague, as if she knows more than she’s letting on. While they let her get back to her investigation; Sharon is arriving for her new assignment. A few days have passed since Steve and Natasha talked again about Bucky and after getting settled in, Sharon finds Natasha in the training room venting her frustrations on a punching bag. She just watches for a moment, completely aware of the redhead’s anger.

“Did you need something Carter?”

Natasha spoke through heavy breaths as she continued her workout. Sharon tried to hide her surprise at her presence being known before she even said anything, especially when the former answered her question before it was even voiced.

“I saw your reflection in the mirror. I trust that you’ve gotten all settled. So, did you need something?”

“Actually Romanoff, I just came to get a workout. Steve told me that the training room had the best equipment Stark’s money could buy. I just had to see it myself.”

“Stark certainly spared no expense on the equipment. I’m about done, so the room is all yours.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could spar. It’s been awhile since my last real fight with Rumlow and…,”

“And you want a real challenge. Are you sure about that? I held my own against the Winter Soldier, Captain America, and a crazed machine with a God complex.”

“Exactly, I’m a part of the team now. I need to be able to contend with the enemies you face on a daily basis.”

“Well, be careful what you wish for, Sharon. You just might get it.”

After Sharon wrapped her hands and wrists with tape, she and Natasha both adopted a battle ready stance. Slowly, almost methodically they began to circle each other, sizing the other up. Both women wore their masks well, Natasha’s face betraying nothing, but for a brief instant there was a spark behind Sharon’s blue eyes, a spark of jealousy was the redhead’s first thought. And the look was gone almost as quickly as it appeared when the blonde agent threw the first punch. 

“Good form Carter, but not fast enough.”

Natasha easily dodged the punch and returned with one of her own. Sharon was expecting a high punch and raised her fists to block, and received a hard hit to the gut instead.

“Come on Sharon, you want to really be a part of this team, you have to step up. Fury suggested you join, I accepted and Steve believes you can do this.”

“Steve believes I can do this?”

“He believes in everyone. It’s why I’m second in command, and why he fell in love with me.”

Natasha almost finished that statement with instead of you, but she knew Sharon got the picture. She also knew it was a low blow, but it did have the desired effect and a spark of jealousy flared up again in the blonde agent. Shortly after catching her breath, she stood up face to face with her opponent and took on another battle ready stance.

“All right Romanoff, no more holding back. We’re both SHIELD trained, so here we go.”

The next sparring session was much faster paced and more brutal. Punches were thrown by both women, each landing hits against the other. Through it all Natasha remained calm, almost impassive. As she stepped back, drawing Sharon closer the blonde grew more frustrated even though she was landing fifty percent of her hits. After a moment Sharon changed tactics, hoping to catch Natasha off guard with a low sweep, but again the redhead easily dodged with a reverse hand spring, just before reengaging with a kick to Sharon’s stomach that put her on her knees. As she tried to catch her breath, the blonde barely managed to get out a shaky question.

“H-how did you do that?”

“You’ve got skill Carter, and you can handle yourself in a fight. But you have to remember, our enemies are not going to go easy on you like I did.”

“You call that easy?”

“Yes. What happened with SHIELD was just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to what we’re up against. HYDRA manipulates, they lure you into a false sense of security and they strike, like I just did. These aren’t just normal agents you’ll be dealing with, they’re potentially enhanced. People with powers we can’t even be sure of. And with the Accords coming into play, no one knows where the lines will be drawn. We have to be prepared for everything.”

“Good advice, but can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“When I came in, you were radiating anger like a tidal wave. I could see it in the way you were hitting the bag.”

“Yeah so, I’m waiting for the question in this.”

“Straight to the point, okay. What happened between you and Steve?”

Suddenly the Black Widow was caught off guard. It wasn’t the intensity of Sharon’s anger after his name was brought up in the sparring session nor was it the attempted change of tactics, all it took was a simple question, one she wasn’t really prepared for.

“What makes you think something happened between us? Maybe I’m still just worked up over the dead end mission we went on.”

“All right, if that’s the way you want to play this, fine. But Steve does love you, whatever happened, you should work it out.”

Natasha is speechless as Sharon leaves the training room. When she is sure the blonde is out of earshot, she places a call to a private number. The man on the other end of the line was expecting her call, patiently awaiting her choice.

“You’ve made your decision then?”

“I have. The Accords are coming, and I’ll be the double agent. I know I can keep this situation from imploding. Stark will no doubt be on the side of registration, and Steve is going to stand against it.”

“And you’re aware of the risk?”

“If you mean in regards to my relationship with Steve, yes. You know better than anyone what Tony can be like; someone will have to rein him in.”

“One more thing, Captain Rogers can never know about this.”

“He won’t find out, you know how good I am at my job Nick.”

When the line disconnected, Natasha knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but she made the choice anyway. She could potentially create a rift in her relationship with Steve, but if it meant protecting him and what he fights for, the risk would be worth it. Now she just has to work on making sure Tony trusts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has a reference to the Agents of SHIELD mid-season finale Maveth. And had to create a little tension between Sharon and Nat, leading into Civil War next year. Also just couldn't help using Fury as Natasha's go to; to be a double agent, while I didn't write what they spoke about at the funeral for Peggy earlier, that's where this came in. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. At this point, this chapter is me hoping Natasha is a double agent working for Fury to help Steve. Yeah, Fury may not appear, in Civil War, but I don't doubt his presence wouldn't be felt one way or another. Also for now, this story is going on a small hiatus, to perhaps be continued after Civil War. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos.


	6. Division

Clint Barton was bored. He had decided to retire after the events in Sokovia to spend more time with his family, and since SHIELD didn’t exist anymore he also felt directionless. The last interactions he had with the Avengers were a few months ago when he and Sam helped (okay; when he’s honest with himself; forced Steve and Natasha to talk to each other, thusly getting them to stop being so stubborn). With the Accords coming and not really knowing the details, he finds himself wanting to visit his friends again. With Cooper and Lila in school, he takes some time to do just that. Even the ride from the airport with Maria was filled with mundane small talk. When he was walking the corridors; even though everything seemed to be business as usual, the trained SHIELD agent knew something was very, very wrong. Even the first person he came across seemed to be completely off her game.

“Good to see you again, Wanda.”

For a moment, it seemed as if the youngest Avenger didn’t hear him as she kept walking. He caught a quick glance at her eyes, and they seemed unfocused, almost glazed over. When he reached out to lightly touch her arm in an effort to get her attention, she immediately delved into her powers. A hex blast nearly threw him across the room until she actually saw him.

“You should be more careful Mr. Barton. I’m still learning new ways of harnessing my abilities.”

“I’ll remember that, if you’ll remember what I told you.”

“I know, Mr. Barton makes you feel old, and I should call you Clint.”

“Good. So, you okay?”

“I’m just…, I’m not really sure. There’s an angry tension around the facility and it has me distracted.”

“Well, have you talked to Steve or Natasha about it? I’m sure they can help.”

“I know that the Captain and Agent Romanoff mean well, but when they’re the cause of the tension, I don’t think helping me is the first thing on their minds.”

Wanda’s innocent comment instantly sobered the archer up. He now just had to figure out what was bothering his two friends this time, and hopefully he wouldn’t have to call Dr. Kafka again.

“I’ll see what I can do. You know where they are?”

“Captain Rogers left some time ago. He did not say where he was going. And Agent Romanoff is in the shooting range. She seems to spend most of her time there now.”

“Thanks kid, I’ll let you know what I find out.”

As he walked away, Wanda shook her head at him calling her kid. Just a moment ago he was the one reminding her how being called Mister made him feel, and yet he basically just made himself sound old all on his own. Clint knew the way to the shooting range, and watched in silence as Natasha worked out her frustrations. From his vantage point, she was bursting with stress, anger, and something he hadn’t seen since he first encountered her: a slight hint of fear.

“You know better than anyone, shooting at a paper target has never been the best way to relieve stress.”

Natasha instantly whirled around and glared at the intruder. She knew his voice so it was only a half-hearted look of annoyance which quickly turned to bewilderment.

“That’s why we equipped the range with digital targets. Why are you here; Clint?”

“Came to see how my best friend is doing. She hasn’t called to check in on the kids in a while. I thought something might be up.”

“We’ve been busy. Missions and recon, not to mention the…,”

“Bullshit. It’s not just the missions, something has you spooked. What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on. You’re not reading me as well as you think you can.”

“How many times Nat, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t fool me? I know you too well. So spill it.”

Natasha sighed and holstered her gun. She knew Clint wasn’t going to leave until he got the answers he was looking for. Quietly she sat down and took a long drink of water while he watched her in a state of intense curiosity.

“It’s just these Accords. We know they’re coming, we know some of the details. But sometimes I wonder if this isn’t just another HYDRA plot.”

Natasha failed to meet Clint’s eyes as she spoke, so he knew she wasn’t telling him the entire truth. But after all the years they spent as partners, he could never push her to tell him something if she didn’t want to. It was only after another long pause in the conversation that he asked the one question he knew she couldn’t avoid.

“So what did Steve do this time?”

Now she looked up and met her friend eye to eye. Ever since Clint and Sam had their little impromptu intervention on behalf of her and Steve, her emotions concerning the soldier were always at the surface, no matter how hard she tried to fight them.

“It’s not what he did, it’s what I did.”

“Okay, not really following.”

“That search he was on, to find his best friend.”

“You mean the Winter Soldier, Bucky.”

“Yeah, I took a risk and helped him. I want to believe that underneath the HYDRA assassin, the real Bucky is as good a man as Steve says.”

“So why don’t you?”

“I-I don’t know. But they found him. It’s not me I’m worried about in this situation, it’s Steve.”

“Well, Cap’s a big boy; he can take care of himself. Don’t you think you might be reaching a little too far on this one? Maybe trying to find something wrong in this situation?”

“Maybe. But the Accords were introduced because of what happened in Sokovia. You’ve been out of the loop for a while so they’ve been stalled temporarily. But what happens when another situation like that occurs. They’ll be pushed through with no regard to the danger they may cause. And Steve and I saw first-hand what it was like to be fighting those who we thought were on our side. He’s become distrustful; he thinks the Governments of the world will try to control too much.”

“He may not be wrong on this Nat. There are two ways of looking at this, if it is a HYDRA plot, they could be using this to specifically target the Avengers. And if it’s not, who’s to say the Government won’t use our personal lives against us. I’d hate to see what would happen if something forced the passage of the Accords and my family got caught in the cross-fire.”

“You know I’d never let anything happen to Laura and the kids.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But it is a possibility. Registering with the Government could put them in considerable danger.”

Natasha fell silent as she thought about Clint’s words. She hasn’t changed her mind about playing double agent, but now she’s thinking not only about the effect this could have on her relationship with Steve. She didn’t consider the risk it would also have on her friendship with Clint, until now. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back from her internal monologue to see concern in Clint’s eyes.

“Hey, you awake?”

“Yeah, I just…”

“A piece of advice Nat, don’t let the Accords get to you until we have a solid reason to be concerned. This is what the Avengers do; we stop catastrophes before they get too far out of hand. Now come on; let’s go get something to eat.”

As Clint and Natasha left Avengers H.Q., Steve was back with Sam and Scott where Bucky was still locked up. Lang hadn’t had much luck so far with the device keeping the former HYDRA assassin restrained, but he was closer than ever to figuring the device out. 

“Buck, you remember me now?”

“Your mother’s name was Sarah. You’re Steve.”

“That’s a start. Do you know why you’re here?”

“Because I’m dangerous.”

“Do you know who did this to you?”

“No.”

“We’re going to get you out of here.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll be safer that way. People are going to come looking for you Bucky. They know what you did.”

“I don’t do those things anymore.”

“Others won’t see it that way. I’m trying to protect you.”

“Maybe I’m not worthy of your protection.”

Steve could only stare at his best friend in melancholy silence. He knew it would be a long road for Bucky to recover from everything he had been subjected to, and he was going to be there every step of the way. While they worked, Wanda was back in her quarters at H.Q., trying to understand the visions she has been having. Ever since she first used her powers against the Avengers she has been catching glimpses of their thoughts, feeling what they feel. The memories have kept her from sleeping, and terrified would be the best way she could describe her own emotions.

“I know how much Bucky means to you. Stay out of this one, please. You’ll only make this worse.”

“Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

This first vision Wanda had was of a rift between Steve and Natasha. From there, the visions only became more intense. Each subsequent image was more violent than the last. Explosions, Steve and Stark fighting, and even another rift as all of the Avengers were shattered right down the middle.

“We’re still friends; right?”

“That depends on how hard you hit me.”

Wanda really wasn’t sure what to make of all these visions and feelings she was having. Ties that bind would potentially be broken, even between the best of friends like Clint and Natasha. It’s been less than a year since she joined the Avengers and her powers were still taking some getting used to. Something dark was on the horizon, and all of it seemed to tie back to Stark, she could feel it. But she would keep her suspicions to herself, fearing that if she says anything, a war could start that much sooner. The only thing the Scarlet Witch knows for certain is that whatever is coming, she’s going to side with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, just had to write it because I've dealt mostly with the impact on Steve and Nat. However, I had to also include Clint in the story, because the Civil War will have an impact on his friendship with Nat as well. Story is still on hiatus after this chapter, and may or may not be continued after the movie. Ghosts of Yesterday came out of what I liked about the first Avengers movie and what followed through Winter Soldier, and was kind of a fix it for what I didn't like about Age of ULTRON, of which many fans agree with me on. Also, I used some quotes and snippets of story from the Civil War trailers. Had to include them for this last chapter. Thanks again to all who have read and left kudos and comments.


	7. Breaking point

Phil Coulson was playing a dangerous game. Everything he’d experienced since his resurrection and the TAHITI program had changed his life drastically. He had his team, a new base and a mission. His mission is still to keep SHIELD operative, and to live up to the expectation Fury had for him in naming him Director. But the death of Rosalind Price had hurt, sometimes even more than he was willing to admit. Phil found himself on a darker path and all that pent up anger took a drastic turn on Maveth when he killed Grant Ward in cold blood. Fitz was the only witness and neither man was sure of where this new path would lead. Coulson wants to believe that the death was justified, but he is still tormented no matter what he tells himself. Like the Avengers, he knew the Accords were coming, and yet still knew more than they did. This is what led him to place that call to Sharon Carter, and the use of the voice modulator that hid his identity. Now; as he’s once again on video conference with President Ellis, he has no idea that part of his team is listening in.

“When you appointed Talbot as head of the A.T.C.U.; did you know that Malick had his sights set on him?”

“How could I have known? The pressing concern was these Inhumans. They could be a threat and quite frankly, we’ve had enough threats recently. I told you that I want this contained. These Accords, who knows where this new species will side?”

“And what side are you on; Mr. President?”

That was the million dollar question. More and more Inhumans were appearing, and there were those who see them as a threat, and those who see them as allies. Sokovia was just the latest in a long line of catalysts for this Registration Act. Whatever Malick’s plan for the Inhumans turns out to be, the potential is there to push this into full-blown war.

Outside the Director’s office, Daisy and Lincoln were listening in. Their recent disagreement over the use of Creel’s blood to stop terrigenesis not-withstanding, they hadn’t yet heard about the Accords. Lincoln was still relatively new to the team, but Daisy couldn’t help having the feeling that this was yet another secret Coulson had decided to keep from her. If these Accords were going to be enacted, what was the point of her attempts to create these Secret Warriors in the first place.

“Is this a common thing for you?”

“What are you talking about; Lincoln?”

“That look on your face. Does Coulson have a habit of keeping secrets from the team? Especially secrets like this one?”

“It’s SHIELD. Secrets are part of the job.”

“Maybe, but something tells me that he’s done this before. Most likely to you.”

Lincoln didn’t know how close to the truth he was. But Coulson brought her in, has been taking care of her for three years. When he found her, she was a hacker with little direction in life. He gave her a life and a new family. So her natural reaction is to defend him; regardless of how she really feels.

“Look, I’m sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Yeah okay, but are you sure that you should?”

Daisy didn’t get to answer that question as May was standing right behind them, and interrupted their conversation with a calmly worded, but accusatory question. 

“What are you two doing?”

“May; we were…,”

“Listening in to Phil’s conference.”

“We have a good reason for it. These Accords…,”

“Concern all of us. But we don’t really know enough about them yet. That’s why Director Coulson is speaking with President Ellis. When he has all the proper intelligence, I’m sure he will tell us what to expect.”

Interestingly enough, at that moment Coulson stepped out of his office to find the three of them there. He wasn’t surprised, and simply stepped past them and spoke without looking back.

“Briefing in the hangar bay in ten. May, get everyone there.”

Ten minutes later, all the agents were there except for Bobbi and Hunter. They could only barely look at each other as they waited for Coulson. When he stepped in, a flurry of questions broke out among the team.

“What are these Accords?” 

“How will they…,”

“Will SHIELD be…,”

“A minute please, all of you. I’ll explain what we’re up against. First of all, SHIELD is not being dismantled again. We will continue to operate as we always have. With the A.T.C.U., our primary mission will be to prevent instances that could lead to a war. The Accords were created in response to the events of Sokovia. There has been a growing number of threats in the world, and you all know we’ve been on the front lines for some of those threats. Right now, I’m fairly certain that Malick has a hand in some of this. If he is successful in creating his own Inhuman army, war will be inevitable. But there is still the bigger picture here, if these Accords get passed, everything we do, everything we are will be in jeopardy. I can’t overstate how serious this is. So it’s better to show you.”

Coulson activates video feed of the Avengers’ mission in Sokovia. While they first went there to retrieve the scepter, as well as eliminate a HYDRA cell, the response to their presence was the catalyst. The footage ended with the city crashing down. The footage was also heavily edited, painting the Avengers as the real threat, instead of the genocidal robot that had caused the most destruction. None of Phil’s team was able to speak, they knew what had really occurred, and the Avengers did save the city. But each one of them had a single question burning in their minds: which side will we be on?

It wasn’t long before worrying about the Accords fell to the wayside for Phil and his team. Bobbi and Hunter were disavowed, and now the team had to deal with a brand new threat that also possessed a familiar face. Hive had taken Grant Ward’s dead body and made it back from Maveth. He was even able to take control of Daisy and turn her against her friends. The Secret Warriors first mission had also been their last. After returning from the battle with Hive and the unexpected appearance of two Kree, the team was undoubtedly broken. Daisy has been proven to be now against SHIELD as she came close to killing Mack and would have if not for a timely gunshot from May. But the worst part of all of this came when they arrived at the base and Coulson had to confront Lincoln.

“What you did was in direct opposition to my orders! It was reckless and irresponsible! You risked your life for a cure that won’t even work! What in the hell were you thinking?”

“Sir, I was thinking about Daisy. You benched me and I just wanted to help. So I made a mistake! If you were in my place…”

“I was in your place! I tried to stop a maniacal demi-god from dumping Thor off of the helicarrier! You know what it cost me? It cost me my life, and now I’ve still got Kree blood running through my veins.”

Lincoln pauses in his next statement. He can tell how tortured the Director still is from that revelation. Phil gave his life and it united the Avengers as a team and they saved the world. Part of the young agent understands why what he did was wrong, but his only thoughts are still of Daisy.

“Lincoln, I know you care about Daisy. You want to save her, to help her. But you need to understand that we may not be able to save her. Hive has her completely under his control. She could have killed Fitz; she came close to killing Mack. She’s gone.”

“I can’t believe that Coulson. I won’t.”

“If you had seen what I saw…believe what you want. But when the time comes, you’re going to have to make a choice.”

Phil left Lincoln with a lot to think about as he recovered from his reckless endangerment of his own life. SHIELD was dealing with their own civil war, and he had to choose what side he would be on. It was the same choice Joey and Elena would have to make. The only thing the team could be sure of was that based on Daisy’s vision, someone was going to die.

After Steve, Scott and Sam finally freed Bucky, he took off again. Regardless of how badly Steve wanted to keep his friend safe, the Winter Soldier still knew he’d done too much bad to ever be in the same room as his best friend. This time, Captain America and the Falcon didn’t follow. Scott went back to work, and discovered that Hank had modified the suit. With little left for them at the abandoned bunker, they returned to the Avengers facility. Their first surprise was to see Clint there. He greets them both with a handshake.

“Barton. Been a while.”

“It hasn’t been that long Sam. Steve, how are you?”

“My best friend is gone again Clint. All that work and…,”

“He’ll come back. You had faith in him that he would remember you. Give him time.”

“Time may not be something we have a lot of, Sam. What brought you here Clint?”

“Have you talked to Nat lately?”

Before Steve can answer, all three of their phones are hit with a text alert. The message ends up being only for Sam, and from the strongly worded suggestion, Maria needs his presence immediately.

“Sorry, Cap. Whatever Maria needs it sounds important. I’ll find out why she just wanted to see me.”

“I can take a guess Sam. Go ahead, Clint and I need to talk anyway.”

Clint watches until he’s sure Sam is out of earshot. As soon as it’s abundantly clear that he and Steve are on their own, he can’t help letting a snarky grin appear with his question.

“So, Sam and Hill, is that still a thing?”

“Actually, no. They both claim they’re too busy for a relationship. And the urgency in her message is from the assignment I gave Sam a while back. We’ve got a potential recruit.”

“Oh yeah? What can he do?” 

He calls himself Ant-Man. Anyway, what about Nat?”

“I’m worried about her. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, but she’s barely spoken to me. I feel like I’m losing her Clint.”

“You’re not the only one. If these Accords go down, I’m afraid she’ll be on the side of registration.”

“She wouldn’t…,”

“I don’t know. I hope she won’t, but there’s no telling. I’m telling you this as a friend.”

“I appreciate that. But it begs the question, if the Accords are put into effect, whose side are you going to be on?”

“I think you already know the answer to that one. Because of my family, I’m with you Steve.”

Going into this, Steve wasn’t sure what would happen when the Accords are pushed through. He still isn’t even sure who would be on his side if the worst should happen. Clint is one, and he’s grateful for that. But the experienced soldier knows what could come and he’s concerned. He’s willing to risk everything for Bucky and his hope is that Natasha will still be by his side no matter what. It wasn’t long after that the choice would be made for him and the meeting with Thunderbolt Ross was the catalyst.

After the briefing Natasha knew it was time to take her choice to the next level. Even with her relationship with Steve being brand new, everything was about to change for them again. She had agreed to play double agent for Fury on Stark’s side with the Accords. Secrecy was key, and she couldn’t tell Clint or Steve. Clint is a spy, so she believed he’d understand. But Steve was another story all together. 

“What am I doing? He’ll never forgive me for this.”

Natasha sat there on his bed, knowing she had to leave, but trying desperately to convince herself to stay. She sat there, clutching the old sweatshirt he had given her in one hand, while playing with his dog tags that she had appropriated, still hanging around her neck. Steeling herself for what lay ahead, she left the sweatshirt on his bed, and the letter she had written on his desk. She slipped out silently, knowing that she would be long gone before he even got back.

“Steve,

What I do now, I do because I believe it’s the best course of action. Tony, for all of his faults is correct when he says we should be held accountable for our actions. You’ve never pressured me to tell you anything about my past, but I know that this could be my way of wiping away all the red in my ledger. These past few months with you have been some of the best of my life. It’s funny, but as I write this, I think back to that undercover mission we had in Alabama. Maria thought she was being clever when she told us our cover identities. I mean come on, a boy from Brooklyn and an ex-Russian spy pretending to be wealthy ranchers? Who would have thought that would ever work? Thankfully we came out of that mission unscathed, and I think back to the song that was playing while we kept tabs on our suspect. It was the first time you actually asked me to dance.”

“You’re definitely one of a kind, tough, and you did fit right in the palm of my hand. You’ve got a fire and passion that I never knew I was looking for. Even though you’re an old fashioned son of a gun (you really need to update your slang), that is always the type of guy I was after, and I got one. You’re the rock I’ve been able to lean my head on, and even when my world was dark, you’ve been the spark that lights my way.” (God, I think I sound as sappy as you do sometimes.) “But I wouldn’t change any of what we’ve built together. I know the risk I’m taking in siding with Tony, and I only hope that you’ll be able to forgive me.”

“You’re my Remington;

Love, Natasha”

Steve found the letter on his desk after talking again with Clint and Sam. After everything he and Natasha had been through together he couldn’t believe she would just side with Tony. He trusts her with his life, he gave her his heart and now she’s gone. He can’t blame her, but like he always does, he blames himself. When he shows the letter to Clint, her best friend can’t believe it either.

“How could I not have seen this coming? Was I too blind? I thought what Nat and I had was enough. I just don’t understand how she could side with Tony on this.”

“I know what you’re looking for Steve. You’re fishing for me to tell you that this isn’t happening. I just…, I really wanted to believe that Natasha would stay on our side. She knows what an oppressive government can be like. For once, I feel like I don’t know her at all anymore.”

“You’re not the only one.”

In that instant, Steve mustered up all his resolve and focused on being the soldier he was trained to be. As much as it hurt, he had to put all of his feelings for Natasha aside. He has Sam, Clint, Wanda, Scott and Bucky fighting with him against the odds. But deep down, he’s afraid that this is the one wound that will never fully heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been overwhelmingly positive and I appreciate all the kudos and comments. I said I was going to put the story on hiatus until after Captain America: Civil War, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue it afterwards. However, I left one part unexplained and I hope for more of a connection with the MCU and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. like we had with Winter Soldier because I can't imagine the war not affecting the show and more specifically Coulson's team. So just a little short blurb here on some current events on the show.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated, and the story was on hiatus until after I saw Civil War. I did that today, and going back through what I've already written, admittedly it was all from the few T.V. spots and trailers I had seen. So here we are with Chapter 8, and it does contain some spoilers for the movie so if you haven't seen it, you might want to turn away from this chapter. Civil War was for me personally a better movie than Age of ULTRON, so if there is anymore to this story, a few chapters at least, it will remain in line with the events except of course for Nat and Steve being the primary couple. Their interaction in this movie was as great as it was in Winter Soldier, and again I think they would be better together. Anyway, as I have rambled on long enough, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all again for kudos and comments.

The Sokovia Accords effectively split the Avengers right down the middle. Even after Clint had gone back home, he gave Steve a way to stay in touch if he was needed. That time came much sooner than the archer had expected when he received the call. He rescued Wanda from the Avengers Compound and brought along an almost unwilling Scott Lang who upon waking was disoriented and then downright giddy to be helping Steve again. Everything was imploding around them and led to the battle at the airport in Germany. But while the main fight was still raging Steve and Bucky had almost escaped and ran right into Natasha. With a move no one expected, she aided in their escape by preventing T’Challa from catching them. But this was not to be the last fight between Tony and Steve over Bucky. Zemo had tricked them into following him to Siberia where Tony learned the truth about his parent’s deaths. After it was all over Sharon returned to the CIA, and Bucky was put back in cryogenic sleep as Steve infiltrated the Raft and freed the other Avengers. On their flight to a safe house it was Sam who broke the awkward silence.

“So where is she Steve?”

“I don’t know. I can only imagine she’s in the wind Sam. She risked everything to help Buck and I escape.”

“Natasha knew the Accords were wrong; but she did what she thought was right, although she couldn’t let her feelings for you get in the way. And in the end she did help you.”

“And risked being arrested for it. This was a war that never should have happened.”

“But it did, and now we’re still free to protect the world. So maybe we’re not Avengers anymore, and we’ll have to act in secret. You’ve got to remember though, she loves you. I can’t begin to believe she won’t come back.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“You know I’m right. How many times do we have to go through this? Now, what about that kiss with Sharon.”

“Something else that I shouldn’t have let happen. Especially after the awkward double date we shared. I was in the moment, and that doesn’t excuse it. Of course it didn’t help that you and Bucky were grinning at me like idiots.”

“So noted.”

The rest of the flight was spent in silence and none of them actually had a plan yet for where they were going to go. Half a world away, Natasha was staring out the windows of T’Challa’s palace, lost in thought and holding Steve’s dog tags tightly in her hand. Even though she seemed to be unfocused, she acknowledged the presence of the new King of Wakanda with a slight nod as he moved to stand next to her.

“So where will you go next Miss Romanoff?”

“I don’t know. Look, I should apologize for what I did to you in Germany.”

“No apologies are necessary. You did what you did to help a friend. I was also wrong in passing judgement on Barnes so quickly.”

Natasha listened to what her companion was saying, but dropped her head to look at the dog tags she wasn’t going to part with. She had appropriated them from Steve during one of their sparring sessions, but he let her keep them. T’Challa took notice of the sadness in her eyes, but didn’t pose the question, choosing to try and comfort her instead.

“Captain Rogers is more than just a friend to you. I can see it. Time heals all wounds, and though I don’t know much about him, he will forgive you.”

“I know he will. But he’s not the one I’m worried about.”

“Then who is?”

“Me. He trusted me, he probably still does. But how am I supposed to forgive myself. He needed me and I turned my back on him again.”

“You know, I offered him asylum. I am willing to offer you the same.”

“Did he accept?”

“His friend is here. If nothing else, I’m sure that will bring him back. But what about you?”

“I can’t stay here. T’Challa, your country is beautiful and although I would like nothing more than to stay, there are more dangers out there for me than just the fact that I betrayed the Accords.”

“And you would be protected here. The danger cannot be that great as to keep us from keeping you safe.”

“It’s not a risk I’m willing to take. Your people don’t need to have to face my demons.”

“If your mind is made up, I will not attempt to change it. But Godspeed.”

“Before I go, I would request a favor of you.”

“If it is in my power, I will do what I can.”

“If Steve brings any of the other Avengers back with him, take care of them too…,”

“You have my word, and I sense there is something else yet to be said.”

“Tell Steve I’m sorry.”

With that, Natasha turned for the temporary room she had been given. It was just a short stop to grab her bag and make her way to the waiting helicopter. T’Challa watched her go with a profound look of sadness for the young woman who he had just begun getting to know. He also couldn’t help but wonder what she was apologizing for. It could be for siding with Stark, it could be for leaving, but regardless there hadn’t been a right or wrong side in the war, and no one came out of it a winner. Maybe Captain Rogers would be able to shed some light on that subject if he returned.

As Natasha was packing up the last of her belongings, she only had to grab her jacket. When she went to pack it, a letter fell out of the pocket. The handwriting on the back of the envelope belonged to someone she knew all too well, and she wasn’t in the least bit surprised at it being there. She sat down and slowly opened it, only slightly afraid of what it would say.

“Nat,”

“I know I put you in a difficult position through all of this. I know you’re going to do what you feel is right and I don’t fault you for it. I wish we didn’t have to be on opposite sides of this, but I also have to do what I know is right. Bucky does mean a lot to me, and I need to be the one to bring him in. Whatever happens next, please stay safe. I read your letter, and I want you to know that there is nothing to forgive. I can’t tell you this doesn’t hurt, because as you so often remind me, I’m a terrible liar. Just know that I love you, and I believe we’ll see each other again when this is all over.”

“Love,

Steve”

A tear slowly trickled down Natasha’s cheek. She hadn’t had the slightest idea how he would react to her own letter, but this wasn’t the way she thought it would happen. Instantly she also wonders when he had found the time to write this and it could only have been before he, Bucky and Sam were arrested. His words have her resolve crumbling again, but she knew that as with the night she left in that hotel after D.C., her overwhelming fear was that something would happen to him because of her. Captain America would eventually be forgiven for his insurrection, but she wouldn’t. So she left, knowing it was what she had to do.

She was gone long before Steve and Sam landed in Wakanda. The two of them had returned alone because they were still fugitives. It was during their global hop from safe house to safe house that despite the anger Tony was still feeling, he dropped the charges against Clint, Wanda, and Scott. Scott was able to return to San Francisco, and Clint offered Wanda a place to stay. She accepted because she didn’t feel she could return to the Avengers compound. Steve’s first objective upon entering the palace was to meet with T’Challa.

“Captain Rogers, I trust that you have rescued your team and they have come with you. They are all welcome here of course.”

“No, it’s just me and Sam. Despite his faults, Tony is still a good man. He dropped the charges against the others.”

“But not against the two of you?”

“They were following my orders. There was no reason to keep them locked up. Sam and I though; we aided and abetted a HYDRA assassin. Regardless of the fact that Bucky was forced to do those things, many still believe he should pay for those crimes. And we’re in it just as much as he is.”

“As I said before, you are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. I know Bucky will be well taken care of with your graces. But I can’t put you in any more danger than I already have. Perhaps Sam and I should…,”

“If you truly feel the need to leave, I hope you reconsider. And I should tell you that Miss Romanoff asked me to give you a message.”

“Wait, Natasha was here?”

“Only for a brief while. I offered her asylum as well, but she declined.”

“Did you tell her I was coming back?”

“I told her you potentially would. But she was adamant to leave. As for her message, she says she’s sorry.”

“That’s all? Did she say where she was going?”

“She did not. You love her, don’t you?”

“With all my heart. I can’t just let her walk away again. I have to find her.”

“I would like to believe you could find her Captain, but perhaps you should let her go for now, if she loves you as much as you love her, and I could tell that she does, she will find you when the time is right.”

While Steve’s immediate reaction was to go find Natasha, he also knew she would only be found if she wanted to be. Just like Bucky, he kept himself on the run until he wanted to be found. So the soldier can only accept T’Challa’s reasoning and let Natasha come back if she decides she’s going to. After a few moments he speaks again.

“I left her a letter.”

“And what did you say in the letter?”

“That I have nothing to forgive her for. It was her letter that asked me for forgiveness, but to say she needed my forgiveness was to let myself believe she had done something wrong.”

“Then you know what is next. All you need is time. But for now, you should get some rest.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

T’Challa nods as Steve departs from the same room where Natasha had been just a few hours before. Sam was already in his own temporary quarters so they would catch up in the morning. When Steve reached his own room and the door opened it the first item that caught his eye was something he didn’t expect. On the nightstand was a small piece of metal. On further examination, he recognized it as one of his dog tags. It had been detached from the chain so not only did he now know Natasha had been in this room prior, she had left this one for him. Picking it up, he slipped it in his pocket and turned towards the window.

“I know what you need to do Nat. Take your time, and come back when you’re ready to. I promise, I’ll be here when you do.”

With that, Steve threw himself on the bed and hoped for a brighter tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also probably not my best chapter in the story, and I really did try to avoid spoilers, so forgive me for any problems in this chapter. Going forward with however many more chapters are in this story, they will be more Steve and Natasha centric.


	9. Romanoff

Natasha was grateful to T’Challa for giving her use of the Wakandan royal helicopter for her departure. He had offered to have his pilot take her wherever she wanted to go, but as with the offer of asylum she declined preferring to be taken only to the nearest airport. When she arrived, she was thankful that her Natalie Rushman identity was still intact given that it hadn’t been one in her main files released to the web back in 2014. This allowed her to catch a flight from Africa to Switzerland and plan out her next destination. During the flight she tried her hardest to sleep and not think about whom she was leaving behind, but her dreams centered on Steve and their conversation before she left him the first time.

"You don’t have to go through this alone. All you have to do is say so, and I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Not alone? I’ve always been alone Rogers. My whole life I’ve been alone. Even with SHIELD, no one has ever really trusted me. My entire life is a lie, one built on another. No Steve, I’ve never been more alone than I am right now.”

“No you’re not. You’ve got all of us. Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and me. We’re all here for you. You say no one’s ever trusted you, I…we all do.”

“How can you honestly say you trust me, you don’t even know the things I’ve done. What the KGB made me do, there’s so much red in my ledger that I know I’ll never be able to wipe it away.”

“Natasha listen to me. I don’t need to know what you’ve done in your past. I know who you are now, in all the ways that matter. I know you’re someone I care about deeply, and I know you’re hurting. I wouldn’t say any of this if it weren’t true. Because right here, right now, all that really matters to me is you, and that I lo…,”

“Don’t say it Rogers. If you say it, you can’t take it back.”

She remembers pulling back from his embrace and stepping away, anger flashing in her emerald green eyes. She knew that if he said those next words, everything between them will change, and it’s not something she was ready for.

“Don’t say what? That I love you? I don’t know how it happened, but somewhere in the middle of the missions, and the injuries, over the past two years I fell in love with you.”

“You can’t love me Steve.”

“Why not?”

“Because you deserve more than me. You deserve better. You want a normal life and I can’t give that to you. You said it yourself, you’re waiting for the right partner, and she’s not me.”

“Natasha, nothing about our lives is normal. My life wasn’t even normal before I became Captain America. Why is it so hard to believe that all I want is you. But if you take the chance, we could get as close to normal as possible.”

“NO! We would never work Steve. Even if you trust me, what about when my past catches up to me, to us? I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you because of me. We can’t be together, it’s too much of a risk.”

“Natasha, please…”

“I’m sorry Steve. Good-bye.”

When she wakes from the dream, Natasha sits up drenched in a cold sweat. Now looking back, she can’t help but think how foolish she was to deny her feelings, to deny her heart. The KGB and the Red Room taught her many things when they took her in, the most important lessons being that love and fear are weaknesses. But the underlying truth was that those two organizations thrived on fear, and used it to intimidate the recruits. All of the training, all of the killing the Black Widow had done she thought she had no more fear. But it was her fear that made her run from Steve the first time, and that same fear pushed her to Bruce. Even with sleep being futile, her thoughts are just as chaotic as her dreams.

“I can’t believe I’m running from him again. His letter should have been enough to make me stay, but he’d still be in danger because of my past. And it wouldn’t be long before it caught up to both of us. He’s a fugitive and so am I. I’ve got to get past this. Leaving was the only viable option.”

When her plane finally lands in Zurich the first thing Natasha does is buy a burner phone so she can still keep in contact with Laura at least. She tells herself it’s only so she can get word to Clint and he to Steve because if she tried calling him, they’d both get caught. Switzerland’s neutral status would allow her to potentially stay there indefinitely, but staying in one place would invite disaster. She only has one more stop to make before checking into her hotel and that is for hair dye. A quick shower and changing her hair from auburn to dark brown helped her feel somewhat more relaxed until she turned on the local news.

“If you’re just joining us, Captain America has disappeared after a lengthy brawl with his fellow Avengers at Leipzig/Halle Airport in Germany. At this time he is a fugitive in regards to the Sokovia Accords recently signed and ratified in Vienna, Austria. Also missing in action at this point is one Natasha Romanova, known as the Black Widow. While she is believed to not be with Captain Rogers, she too is a…,”

Natasha turned the T.V. off at that point. What she was about to hear wasn’t anything she didn’t already know. Because of this, she had to derail her plans of departing from Switzerland for the foreseeable future. She knew Clint had been arrested after the airport brawl, and though hesitant, decided to make the call she was dreading if Laura didn’t know what had happened yet. The phone rang and when the line connected, the voice she heard was not the one she expected.

“Hello?”

The spy is silent, she had thought for sure that he was still locked up in the Raft for opposing the Accords and helping Steve. Her hands began to shake and she could only whisper his name.

“Clint.”

Clint could barely hear the voice, she spoke so softly. He hadn’t expected to hear from her at all, and the actual last words they spoke to each other were in the heat of the battle. 

“We’re still friends right?”

“That depends on how hard you hit me.”

Her voice whispered his name again, and he snapped back out of his memories of the fight. It was a battle neither of them had wanted, and he could tell she had been holding back, just the same way he had with her. 

“Where are you now Nat?”

“I can’t tell you. I know that they’ll come looking for me because I helped Steve and Bucky escape. How did you get out of the Raft?”

“First of all, I’m guessing this line is secure.”

“It’s a burner phone. One I’ll drop when I move on.”

“We all got out. You can add a prison break to Steve’s list of crimes against the Accords. Of course Tony came to see us all as well, but only to find out where Steve had gone after the fight. Even said he didn’t want us in there.”

“But he left you there didn’t he? He still can’t put his damn ego aside for even one second.”

“No, no he can’t. But he did get the charges against us dropped. Well; all of us but Sam and Steve.”

“And me apparently.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m a fugitive now also. It’s why it’s better for you and Laura to not know where I am.”

“And I take it, Steve’s not with you.”

“It’s better that way. And he doesn’t know where I am either.”

“Are you sure it’s better that way Nat? The guy loves you, didn’t we settle this last year?”

“I know he loves me, and I love him. But it’s too dangerous for us to be together right now.”

“Keep telling yourself that. He’s probably going to come looking for you.”

“I know, which is why I called you. I know he probably left you a way to get in contact with him.”

“Actually he didn’t, and for the same reasons you didn’t.”

“You’re lying to me partner. Besides me and Sam, you’re the only other person on the team he put his full trust in. And I think you know why that is.”

“Yeah, because I reminded him a little bit of Bucky. So what do you want me to tell him when and if he calls?”

“I asked T’Challa to tell him I’m sorry, but that was all I could ask of him. I need you to convince him not to come looking for me. Please Clint.”

“I’ll tell him. But you know it probably won’t do any good. He’s just as stubborn as you are, if not more so.”

Natasha finally lets out a small laugh, she hadn’t done so since all of this started. The laugh was almost light and airy, a type of laugh Clint has never heard from her before. Before he could speak again, he was interrupted by Laura and the kids entering the kitchen.

“Clint, who are you talking to?”

“It’s…,”

Natasha cleared her throat on the other end of the line, she wanted to talk to Laura and the kids, but she only had a few more minutes to talk. She may be on a burner phone, but that doesn’t mean that Clint’s phone hadn’t been tapped.

“Just an old colleague from SHIELD, Laura. I know we’re running late, I’ll be done in just a minute.”

When she and the kids had stepped outside, he was clear to begin speaking again. Natasha was so silent, he almost thought she had hung up. But he could still hear her breathing, and continued when she spoke again.

“So you’ll do that for me? Tell Steve not to come looking?”

“I’ll try. Do you know where you’re headed next?”

“Not yet, but I’ll make the call when I get there. Talk to you soon.”

With that the line went dead, and Clint left the house. Laura and the kids were already buckled into the car and when he got in the driver’s seat, she looked over at him with an overtly curious glance.

“So where is Nat right now?”

Clint doesn’t even bother to deny he was talking to Natasha. He can’t keep secrets from his wife, and even if he could, he would never do it at all.

“She didn’t say. All I know is that she’s on the run.”

“You didn’t tell her about Wanda being here either?”

“No need. She and I were cleared of wrongdoing by Stark, but she’s safer with us than she would be out there all alone. Speaking of, you didn’t ask her to come along?”

“I did, she said she wanted to stay here. Honestly I’m not entirely sure she’s recovered from the past few weeks.”

“I’m not sure I am either.”

“So is Nat going to call again?”

“You know Nat, she’ll find a way. At this point, I don’t know when, but she wanted me to get word to Steve, if he calls.”

“You know he will too.”

"Yeah, I know he'll call."


	10. Rogers

There were a lot of times Steve felt lost in his life. His mother’s death was just the first. For that first time he was alone, even though Bucky was still with him. Then he tried to enlist, and was unsuccessful four times. That was until he met Dr. Abraham Erskine. He’s never regretted becoming Captain America, and he’s lost a lot along the way. The Commandos, Bucky, Peggy, and seventy years of his life trapped in the ice. Then he lost Peggy a second time just five years after he had been found. But the feeling of being lost is nowhere near as frustrating as feeling useless. He’s become friends with T’Challa and Sam is right there with him, but being in hiding has made Steve restless. More often than not he is seen wandering the corridors of the royal palace, and thoughts of Natasha weigh heavily on his mind. One such excursion brought him to T’Challa’s training room where the King and Sam were testing each other’s limits.

“You’re an excellent fighter Sam. Truly a warrior of great skill.”

“The U.S. Air Force will give you that, but I’ve always preferred rescue missions before all out brawl.”

“That’s not what I saw from you in the field at the airport.”

“Desperate times.”

T’Challa throws one more punch which Sam deftly sidesteps. He responds with his own right cross which his opponent easily blocks. When they start to catch their breath, both men hear clapping from the rear of the room. Steve is standing there, impressed at the last few moments of the sparring session he was witness to.

“Hey Steve, finally decided to stop playing hermit?”

“Sure Sam. You know, I’ve been trained in multiple forms of combat since donning the stars and stripes, but I’ve almost never seen anyone capable of what you just did, Your Highness.”

“Please Captain; you are under the protection of my people. Though I am King, I hardly stand on ceremony with another warrior with your skill and spirit. You may call me T’Challa.”

“Then you can call me Steve. Hard to believe this is the first time I’ve seen this training facility. It’s far better than the one at Avengers compound.”

“My Grand-father insisted upon it. We came from humble beginnings, and it is with those beginnings I strive to uphold the kingship and honor the legacies of my ancestors, all of whom were great warriors.”

“Wars not make one great.”

“I beg your pardon Sam?”

“Forget it T’Challa, he’s just quoting a movie.”

“I see, well it is true, wars do not make one great, it is how you react to being in war that determines your worth.”

“Well, I think after all of that, I need a shower. We should spar again T’Challa.”

“Indeed Sam. I must also return to important affairs of state. You are welcome to use the training facility any time Steve.”

“I should probably do that now. There is a little bit of frustration I need to work off.”

T’Challa looks over at Sam questioningly but the latter just shakes his head negatively. He’s gotten to know Steve well enough to not ask questions when his friend is in this state of unease. At first it was always about everything he lost during the war, but now, it’s always about a certain redheaded spy. Both men depart as Steve begins working out with the heavy bags.

“Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it? I’m sorry Nat, I can’t sign it.”

“I know.”

“Well then, why are you here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Steve began punching the bag harder as he remembered letting her leave just like he did after their world came crashing down and she left his hotel room. But he still can’t be angry with her, even as he remembers the fight at the airport.

“You’re not going to stop are you?”

“You know I can’t.”

“I’m going to regret this.”

In that memory, Steve was suddenly hit with a small shot of fear. Natasha had raised her arm, preparing to fire her Widow’s bites. He knew that if she followed through and shot both him and Bucky their still new relationship might have ended right then. But she aimed past them and fired at T’Challa. Now he was angry at himself again for putting her in that position. If she were with him she would say he’s being an idiot because she made the choice, but it still didn’t help lessen his own anger.

“Could I have done things differently? I couldn’t sign the Accords, but the war is just as much my responsibility as it was Tony’s.”

As the soldier realized how hard he was hitting the bag, he had to pull back. This wasn’t an old gymnasium in Brooklyn, he was a guest here, and he didn’t want to break any of his host’s equipment. He finally stopped to catch his breath, and knew that if he wanted any word on Natasha, only one person might know where she is. When he was back in his room, Steve pulled the burner phone out of his jacket and made the call. When the other end of the line connected, he was pleased to hear a friendly voice.

“Hello, Barton residence.”

“Wanda?”

“Steve, I would recognize your voice anywhere. Where are you?”

“I want to…shouldn’t tell you. I’m glad you’re safe though, and took Clint up on his offer.”

“It was my only option. The Avengers don’t exist and Vision…,”

“I know. He cares about you, but you’re not sure you can trust him.”

“So why shouldn’t you tell me where you are?”

“Because it may not be safe. You’re free, I’m still a fugitive. If nothing else, it’s to protect you.”

“I understand. And I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you.”

“For what?”

“Sending Clint to help me, and helping me as much as you did.”

“You’re welcome. Speaking of Clint, is he there?”

“He and Laura took the kids out. It is…, what time is it where you are?”

“Early evening.”

“Okay, it is still late morning here. Clint should be back soon.”

As Steve and Wanda continue catching up, the front door opens and Clint steps in to the living room. The first thing he sees in Wanda on the phone and he has a good feeling he knows who she’s talking to. “Wanda, could you go help Laura with the groceries? I have a feeling that…,”

“Of course, the call is for you.”

Wanda hands the phone off and steps outside. Hesitantly Clint raised the receiver to his face while activating the signal blocker he had with him. Old habits die hard, and he wanted to make sure no one was able to hack the network and track the phone call.

“Okay Steve, you’re good to talk. I’ve got a signal block running.”

“Was that running when I was talking to Wanda?”

“A less advanced form of one, yes. But this one I picked up from an old friend.”

“Probably Fury, right?”

“Yeah, so what’s on your mind?”

“I’m calling so I think you know exactly who is on my mind.”

“I don’t doubt it. So before you ask, yes Nat called me. She’s okay.”

“Good, I miss her.”

“And she misses you.”

“Do you know where…?”

“No, she didn’t tell me. Please tell me you’re not planning on going to look for her.”

“I don’t know. The thought did cross my mind.”

“Well, think about it a lot more. Because she asked me to tell you not too.”

“Smart, smart strategy. If I did, I’d be putting us both in danger. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to her.”

“That’s the same thing she said about you.”

“Anyway, how are you holding up?”

“Better, Laura and the kids are glad I’m back.”

“They have Tony to thank for that.”

“No they don’t. So he got the charges dropped, big deal. You got us out. Tony’s not welcome here.”

At that moment, Laura, Cooper and Lila came in followed by Wanda carrying Nathaniel. He was smiling at Wanda as she made his toys levitate with her powers. She’s still just a kid, but she’s a natural with his kids, and they don’t often accept new people so easily. 

“Hey Steve, how much longer have you got to talk?”

“I’ve got some time, why?”

“Laura and the kids want to say hello.”

Clint activates the speaker phone and sets the handset down. Steve can hear the hustle and bustle of grocery bags being set down, and the laughter of Clint’s children, and then Clint’s voice calling out.

“Hey guys, there’s someone on the phone. Come say hello!”

There are chorused shouts about Auntie Nat, and Steve chuckles when he hears them screaming for her, even if it makes him a little sad because they aren’t there in person. But when he hears Cooper speak followed by Lila, he smiles nonetheless.

“Cooper, Lila, how are you two?”

“UNCLE STEVE,” Cooper and Lila shouted in unison, “Uncle Steve how is Auntie Nat?”

“She’s doing great, she wanted to talk, but she’s out taking care of some things.”

“Will you tell her to call us?”

“I sure will. I promise. So Cooper, how’s school?”

“The same as always. Hey, Mom wants to talk.”

After letting the kids say a quick good-bye, and shooing them off to help put the groceries away, Laura takes the phone off speaker so she can talk to Steve as well. She’s hesitant even though he’s become a great friend, talking to a living legend still puts her in awe.

“Hey Steve, how are you?”

“Getting by. Still having to stay off the radar. I don’t know how much longer Tony is going to keep holding a grudge.”

“Give him time, whatever happened will blow over. But you’re doing okay at least.”

“Somewhat, still kind of hard without Nat around.”

“You just have to give her time as well. You know she loves you, she’ll be back.”

“I know. So I’m keeping busy until she comes back.”

“That’s good; have to go, Cooper and Lila are arguing again. Here’s Clint.”

“Someday you have to experience what it’s like to be a father Steve. It gets crazy sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Maybe someday. Listen it was good to talk to you. Take care of Wanda, and I’ll call again. If Nat calls, tell her…, tell her…,”

“I’ll think of something. She said she’d call again. Now go get some rest. It’s got to be getting late wherever you are.”

“I will, thanks Clint.”

The line disconnected and Steve put the phone away. He’s not often worn out from a workout session, but this level of inactivity has exhausted him. After a quick shower, he hit the bed hoping for a peaceful sleep, but his nightmares hit full force. These were the times he really wished Natasha was there because she always found a way to calm him down when they became too much and he was thrashing against the dreams. After waking up in a cold sweat, he decided he needed to get out of Wakanda for a while. But he couldn’t leave without disguising his appearance, or without telling Sam he was leaving. Two weeks passed and he dyed his hair a dark shade of brown, complemented with a pair of brown contacts and a full beard. Sam and T’Challa decided to try and convince him not to leave, but their pleas fell unanswered.

“I’m not leaving forever Sam. I just need to get back into the outside world. You know you can come with me.”

“I know. But I think I’m going to stay. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this settled.”

“Yeah two years, I know. I promise, someday soon, we’ll get back to New York or D.C. It’s just a matter of time.”

“And where will you be going Steve?”

“I’m not sure yet T’Challa. I can’t thank you enough for your friendship despite how we first met. And I still owe you for taking care of Bucky.”

“You do not owe me anything for that. It is my honor to help him find peace. My helicopter pilot is ready to take you the airport. I have arranged for an identity for you under the guise of Grant Robertson, a visiting dignitary from Ireland.”

T’Challa and gone all out to help Steve with his journey and the latter couldn’t possibly be more thankful than he already was. As Sam and T’Challa accompanied him to the helipad, he knew he would return to Wakanda soon. Before boarding the helicopter the three men shared a handshake along with a fond farewell. Before reentering the palace the men known as the Falcon and Black Panther watched as the helicopter disappeared over the rainforest. 

After arriving at the airport, Steve still had yet to decide where he was going. Indecision isn’t something he normally deals with, but one place stuck out in his mind. He thinks back to when he and Sam were still chasing Bucky, and instantly knew where he wanted to go.

“Yes sir, we have a flight to Italy later this afternoon. Are you traveling alone, Mr. Robertson?”

“Yes, I’m traveling to Italy before returning home to Ireland. I’ve been told that everyone who is a fan of Dante needs to see Florence just once in their life.”

With his ticket and boarding pass paid for with money T’Challa had slipped into his wallet without knowing; Steve made his way to the terminal for his flight. He was looking forward to seeing Italy without being on the hunt for his best friend, but he had no idea what other surprises would be waiting for him there.


	11. Live and Let Die

Natasha has grown restless while staying in Switzerland. After so many years as a spy she wasn’t accustomed to the sitting around and doing nothing. Sure she had found a place where she could work out and keep her body and skills at their peak, but for all the times she’s actually been alone, she never felt alone as she does right now. She was missing Steve more than she ever thought possible, and the nights were the hardest when her nightmares would force her awake. She even had the distinct feeling that Steve was experiencing the exact same things she was. As she wakes from another nightmare, she thinks back to when she and Clint had finally become a cohesive team. Life was so much simpler for her then after joining SHIELD, but the one memory that sticks out the most is when he made a joke about what their theme songs would be if they each had one.

“Come on Clint, there is no way either of us would ever have a theme song for our lives. It’s ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous huh? You’re just afraid to admit you’ve thought about it. I mean okay, probably not until after I brought you in and you joined SHIELD, but you have thought about it. What do I keep telling you, you can’t lie to me.”

Natasha scoffs at Clint’s overconfident assertion. He’s her best friend but she has always hated it when he gets cocky. Maybe they’re two of the best SHIELD has in its’ ranks, but being too cocky can be a detriment to the mission.

“See you’re even thinking about it right now.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Your nose is all scrunched up, your brow is furrowed and you’ve got this little glint in your eye that says you’re thinking too much.”

“Okay wise guy, if you’re so sure that I have a theme song, why don’t you tell me what you think it is.”

“Is that a bet?”

“Sure, let’s make it a bet. The stakes?”

“If I win, you have to come back to Iowa with me and meet my kids.”

“And if I win?”

“I take care of that cat for a week that you think no one knows you adopted.”

“Easy, and you’re on. And for the record, I didn’t adopt Liho, she snuck into my apartment one day. We have a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Whatever you say. So who’s first.”

“I am. Your song wouldn’t be obvious. I’d guess something by Bon Jovi, thanks for introducing me to that band by the way, still not sure why you like them so much. I’d have to say your theme song would be You give love a bad name.”

“Ooh close, but no. My turn, this really is too easy. Your theme song has to be Live and Let Die by Paul McCartney.”

Natasha is flabbergasted at Clint’s guess. It is insanely clear at this point that despite her masks and walls, he’s the first person to actually crack through her tough exterior. She sits there in silence as a triumphant grin appears on the archer’s face.

“I knew it!”

Clint tries to hold back his laughter, and is only partially successful. As he tries to calm down, Natasha glares at him, and follows up with a punch to his arm.

“And what’s wrong with that song? It’s acutely appropriate for the way my life turned out.”

“Why are you always hitting me? There’s nothing wrong with the song, and get that look off of your face. There’s nothing wrong with you for liking the song, it tells me what I knew from the beginning.”

“And what’s that?”

“Despite how bad you think your life was, you made the choice to rise above your past and do the right thing. Live and let live is admirable, but in this job we do, you’ve got to do it well. It doesn’t make you a bad person, it makes you human.”

Natasha remembers smiling at that comment. Silently she thanks Fury for sparing her life and partnering her up with Clint. He’s the first person she could actually call a friend.

“Okay so I lost the bet, but you still have to tell me what your theme song would be. The bet isn’t over until you do.”

“You were on the right track with Bon Jovi, but the song was wrong. If I had a theme song, it would be Wanted Dead or Alive.”

After that reveal, she knew she had to agree to Clint’s condition of winning the bet, and when they arrived she immediately felt at peace on the farm. This feeling was rare, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Lila was still a baby, barely walking, and when Laura placed the little girl in Natasha’s arms, it was unlike anything the former assassin had ever experienced. She even smiled when Lila latched on to her pinky with one of her little fingers. But the visit wasn’t meant to last long as Fury called Natasha back in for a mission to shadow Tony Stark. Of course Clint knew this was going to be a solo op so he kept up his end of the bet even though he won, and took care of Liho. Of course the little black cat wasn’t very fond of the archer, and outwitted him every chance she got.

Natasha smiled as she remembered all the bandages on Clint’s arms when she came back to pick Liho up. For a while the cat had been her constant companion but when SHIELD collapsed, and after the whole ordeal with ULTRON, she’d had to give Liho to a neighbor. She tried to tell herself it was necessary, but she still missed the cat who had somehow taken over her life. Snapping back out of her memories, Natasha has decided to move on, and booked her own flight to Italy. She didn’t have any idea that Steve was headed there also, but for her purposes it would only be a short stop on her way to the next as of yet unknown destination.

Steve has been in Italy now for a few days. He’s gotten settled in a hotel in Venice and is enjoying all the city has to offer. While he is able to relax he does think about Natasha hoping she is all right and wondering where she is. Watching the gondoliers from his table at the outdoor café he feels a little bit of melancholy creep in, and is surprised when someone sits down at the table with him.

“You know, the beard doesn’t exactly suit you Captain Rogers.”

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me? I don’t know who Captain Rogers is.”

The woman sitting in front of him slowly lowers her sunglasses and blue eyes are staring back at him. When he focuses his attention on her, he sees a small amount of blonde hair showing from underneath her wide brimmed sun hat.

“You really shouldn’t be here. What would happen if your superiors in the CIA found out you were with a known fugitive.”

“Officially, I’m not here.”

“So you’re not here to arrest me then, Sharon.”

“No. And before you ask, I wasn’t tracking you either.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Probably for the same reason as you. Trying to find a place to relax. To unwind after recent events. I meant it, the beard, and the darker hair don’t suit you.”

“Okay, so you’re here on a vacation. How did you know who I was? I could have been just another random tourist.”

“Please, I lived next door to you for two years. Your posture, your bearing, all of it speaks of a soldier.”

“So, anyone could look like that.”

“Yeah, but only you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. It’s unmistakable.”

“I suppose you’re right. So go on, ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“You want to know why I kissed you. You want to know if I’ve told Natasha about it.”

“The thought did cross my mind.”

“I’m sorry, it shouldn’t have happened. Like I told Sam, I was in the moment, and…,”

“Steve, it’s okay. When I look back on it, I don’t even see it as a romantic gesture. It was nice, but your heart wasn’t in it. So the way I see it, it was just a thank you for helping you escape. Now is Natasha here with you?”

“No, and I’m not sure where she is.”

“You haven’t gone looking for her? Why?”

“Because it’s too dangerous. We’re both on the run, and being seen together would draw all kinds of attention we don’t need right now.”

“Understandable. So…,”

“All right Sharon, stop stalling. Vacation isn’t the reason you’re here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re nervous, you keep fidgeting in your seat. You did know I was here, didn’t you?”

“Fine, yes I did. And I’m only here to give you this. Neither the CIA nor the U.N. knows where you are. I have my ways of keeping it quiet.”

Sharon pulls a file out of her bag and slides it across the table. Steve stares at it hesitantly for a moment, wondering what it could be. When he finally realizes staring at it won’t give him answers, he opens the folder and is shocked at what he sees.

“What does this mean?”

“It means that you and Sam and Natasha are no longer fugitives. You’ll see as you go through the file that this was given to the President by an unknown operative, clearing your actions as a SHIELD mission.”

“SHIELD doesn’t exist.”

“True, read the file. I’ve got to go, but it was good to see you again Steve.”

Sharon stands up to leave, but before she can, Steve gently takes hold of her arm, and pulls her back. She’s temporarily startled, but stops nonetheless.

“Wait, if SHIELD doesn’t exist, how could this mission even be on the books? All of that went down with…”

Sharon allows for a small smile before she turns away again. This time Steve doesn’t stop her and flips to the back of the file. The last page is the most pertinent information in regards to his actions.

“In the event of my death, Captain Rogers has been tasked with hunting down and rooting out any HYDRA opposition. His mission along with Sam Wilson is to locate and detain the Winter Soldier. It is my belief that James Buchanan Barnes has information that SHIELD is in dire need of. As such they may have to act outside of Government oversight in order to complete this mission. In addition, Agent Natasha Romanoff is also acting under these orders. Their actions are fully sanctioned by Councilwoman Hawley of the World Security Council. At this time, we are not sure how deep the HYDRA corruption goes. Should the Council also be compromised, these orders stand as their primary directive.

Nicholas J. Fury: Director of SHIELD

Steve can’t help but laugh as he closes the folder. Tony had offered to make everything legit if he just signed the Accords all while keeping Wanda under house arrest at the Compound. Somehow, he didn’t think Tony would be all that thrilled with the fact that Fury had pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes again, still pretending to be dead, and not able to be for or against the Accords, but he always had an ace up his sleeve, and this file proved it. With this new information in his possession, the soldier makes his way back to his hotel, with a plan to return to Wakanda, giving Sam the good news, but also with renewed hope that Natasha would have received the same file, and if she hadn’t, being able to locate her and deliver it personally.

At that moment, Natasha’s flight was landing in Rome. It had taken a few days for her to arrange for the flight, and she had the suspicion that someone had found her. Like Sam said, maybe she was paranoid, but she did shake the man who just ended up being a lost tourist. From Rome she booked a ride down to Venice by train. She still had to purchase a new phone and get settled, when she did, she needed to call Clint again, but she still had no idea whom she would be running into.


	12. Lost and Found

After a three and a half hour train ride Natasha was bored out of her mind. Even the view of the Italian countryside failed to ease her troubled mind of the dangers she would still be facing for her betrayal. When she finally arrived in Venice she was eager for some action and the chance to see the city without the confines of being there for a mission. After a quick check in at a hotel, she called Clint to let him know that she was okay, and ended up speaking to Cooper and Lila first.

“Auntie Nat!”

“Hey Cooper, Lila how are you?”

“We’re good, I’m glad Uncle Steve told you to call us. We miss you.”

“I miss you guys too.”

“Are you going to come see us?”

“As soon as I can, I’m out of the country right now. So Uncle Steve called you as well?”

“Yeah, we miss him too. Is he with you?”

“No, no he’s taking care of some business. Is your Daddy there?”

“Cooper; go get Daddy!”

“No you go get him Lila!”

Natasha started to chuckle as the kids argued over who would go get their father. She really did miss them, and hearing that they had talked to Steve made her realize how lonely she was without all of her little dysfunctional family around her, even Tony, but him not nearly as much. Finally she heard Cooper grumble about being the one to go get Clint and she still couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey, Auntie Nat?”

“Yes, Lila?”

“Are you and Uncle Steve going to get married?”

“Lila, Uncle Steve explained this a year ago, we’re happy with what we have and where we are right now.”

“I know, but I hope you two do get married.”

Before Natasha can respond she hears her best friend’s voice as he comes into the room. There is muffled talking between him and Lila as he takes the phone from her.

“Go get washed up kiddo, it’s almost time for lunch. Nat, that you?”

“Well, who else would it be?”

“Right, I’m an idiot. So, any chance you can tell me where you are now?”

“Still no, sorry Clint. Burner phone and all, and your line…,”

“I know, still may have been tapped so the authorities can find you. Don’t need to worry about that, Fury gave me a call blocker so I wouldn’t have to worry about that possibility.”

“You saw Nick? When?”

“Didn’t see him. It was in the mail box without a return address.”

“Figures, did he ever say why he didn’t get involved in the Accords?”

“Probably because he brought the Avengers together and didn’t want to be seen as siding with one group or the other. But, you know him better than I do, and he would most likely have been on Steve’s side.”

“No kidding, so Steve called?”

“Yeah, from wherever he is right now. He didn’t tell me.”

“Safe move, and I still can’t tell you either. You’re free and not a fugitive. I still am.”

“It’s not any different than the past. When you see Steve again, do you plan on telling him about it?”

“When we got together he said he didn’t need to know. Whatever I did in the past doesn’t matter to him.”

“See that, that right there is real love, Nat. I did what you asked and told him not to come looking for you, and he agreed. But I think you should try to find him.”

“Still not the safest idea. I doubt Stark has stopped looking for him, or Ross as well.”

“Don’t know, probably not sure I need to know. All I can tell you is I barred Tony from ever coming here again.”

“A little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Maybe, I’ve forgiven him for locking us up like common criminals, but I don’t want his influence around my kids, at least not until they’re older.”

“I can’t say I blame you. Listen, I have to go. And I’ll call when I reach my next destination.”

“I know, but think about what I said. Maybe it’s time for you to find Steve. He misses you.”

“Of course he does, who wouldn’t miss my charming personality.”

Natasha ended with a joke to hide how nervous she was feeling and Clint most definitely saw through it, but didn’t say anything other than a simple good-bye. When the line disconnected she set out to explore the city, hoping to find something that could help her settle there for a while. Venice was an extremely busy tourist destination, and the spy walked out of her hotel with her guard up. She had only gone twenty feet from her hotel when she felt suspicious that someone was following her. 

“Big mistake, whoever you are.”

Natasha quickly ducked around a corner to avoid the suspected tail, but immediately ran into someone else.

“You didn’t really think you could escape from us did you, Romanoff? Secretary Ross knew you would run, you’re coming back with us."

With only one option she began speaking in rapid fire perfect Italian, shocking the man in front of her. Her tone was very angry and consisted of several native curse words. As she became more agitated the man slowly backed away, trying to apologize. Natasha quickly brushed past him and continued on her way. She was allowed to go a short distance before her pursuer reached his companion.

“It’s Romanoff. She’s trying to trick us. Follow her.”

The pursuer continued following her at a safe distance, doing his best to avoid attracting attention. Natasha knew he was still there and walked directly through a Venetian marketplace and past a man sitting and reading a newspaper. As she moved away from him, he noticed the man following her and quickly stood up. He’d been in Venice long enough to know where the woman he saw was headed, and ducked down an alleyway that would allow him to overtake her and the pursuer who stood out like a sore thumb. When he was in position, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the alleyway.

“Stay still and be quiet, the man following you isn’t far away.”

He spoke with an impeccable Irish accent, although Natasha suspected it was fake, she went with it, knowing that if he had wanted to hurt her, he could have. Instead, she followed his lead and pantomimed a kiss as her pursuer quickly dashed past. When they were both in the clear, she pulled back and got her first decent look at the man. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but despite his brown hair and the beard something about him seemed familiar, though she still kept the Italian accent as she spoke.

“Grazie, I appreciate you helping me.”

“It was no problem. You didn’t seem to know that man, and it was the least I could do. You seem familiar, have we met before?”

“I don’t think so. You also seem familiar, but this is my first time in Venice, and you’re not from here.”

“No, just passing through on my way back home to Belfast. Did you do something wrong that he was following you?”

“I think I just reminded him of someone. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Very well, but I’m here for a few more days. Perhaps if he comes back we could continue this?”

“That sounds like an intriguing possibility, but I am seeing someone. And I am on my way home to him.”

“Well then, he must be the luckiest man in the world. Would you at least allow me the honor of escorting you back to your hotel?”

“That won’t be necessary. I can find my way.”

“Of course you can, but we have a far better chance of getting you there if we go together. The man that was following you didn’t seem to be the kind to give up this chase so easily.”

Natasha had to admit that this stranger was correct in his thought process. She knew Ross had sent them, and like she had told Steve back in D.C. they had a better chance of making it out of the mall together than if they split up.

“You may have a point, in that case you may walk me back to my hotel.”

The spy didn’t flinch when her companion wrapped his arm around her waist, she didn’t even know who he is, but the small action felt natural and comfortable, as if she’s known him her whole life. She then gently leaned her head on his shoulder and all of it just felt right. Suddenly she was thinking about Steve again, wishing that they were here together in this same position. When they reached her hotel they parted ways. Natasha knew it was the last time she would ever see this man, but she was grateful that he helped her. Before he left, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Steve was on his way back to his hotel, and he still couldn’t help but feel like he knew the woman he had helped from somewhere. She fit perfectly up against his side as if she just belonged there. She actually reminded him a lot of Natasha, but he knew he was being foolish because her hair, her eyes, everything about her was the exact opposite of Natasha. But none of that stopped him from feeling a connection with her. He just couldn’t act on it, the redhead spy meant too much to him. He still had a few days left before he had to return to Wakanda and spent some more time exploring the city. As he walked he continued to think about Natasha, and yet the woman he had helped also entered his thoughts, the similarities between them becoming even more obvious and not for the first time over the past few days does he think that she may very well have been the redhead. It was the next day when he got a call from Sam that he knew his sabbatical was over.

“Steve, I’ve got news.”

“Only good news I hope.”

“I wish it was all good news, but you and I both know it doesn’t work that way in our world.”

“I know that all too well. I’ve got news too, but you go first.”

“Okay, T’Challa’s doctors have reached an impasse with Bucky.”

“What; did they bring him out of cryo? Did something happen?”

Sam can hear the tremor in Steve’s voice. If Bucky had been woken up and hurt someone, he would blame himself for not being there. But when Sam spoke again, that wasn’t the issue.

“No, he’s still under. But after reading his files and examining the results of the brainwashing they can’t quite understand how he survived all of it.”

“So basically they’re not sure they can help him, is that it?”

“Yeah, this may be something we have to do. If he’s ever going to recover, we may need to go back after HYDRA. Or what’s left of them. The doctors think, and I can’t help but agree, we need someone who was involved in his torture to understand what was done. Then maybe we can help him.”

“I suspected something like that might have been the case. But you said there was some good news?”

“Yeah, I just wanted you to know about Bucky first, that way the good news eases the problems we’ve been facing.”

“So…?”

“Natasha is here. She came looking for you.”

Steve dropped the phone when he heard that news. He had hoped to be in Wakanda if she returned there, and now he was kicking himself for needing this time back in the outside world. Now he could only hope that he could get back before she was on the run again. Realizing Sam was waiting on an answer, he quickly grabbed the phone back off the floor.

“Sam, how long has she been there? Did she say how long she’d be staying?”

“She’s only been here a couple of days. Won’t say anything about where she was, but she must have encountered some trouble for her to come looking for you.”

“Okay, okay, but how long is she staying?”

“She said she’s not leaving any time soon. When are you coming back?”

“My flight leaves tomorrow. How does she…,”

Steve has to pause as a tremor enters his voice again. He’s been worried about her, and though he knew she would be okay, it was still hard on him not knowing what she was going through. It was even harder knowing he wasn’t with her.

“Steve, you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just…”

“If you can, you should try and get an earlier flight. But you should know, she’s different. You might not recognize her when you get back.”

“It doesn’t matter how different she is. If it’s about the war, we’re all different because of that. I still love her.”

Sam chuckled after hearing that. He knew Steve was confident in his feelings for Natasha, and she was still the same spitfire woman she had always been. It was her appearance that had surprised him, and he couldn’t help but want to pick on Steve for the reaction he knew would be coming. When the line disconnected the soldier quickly returned to his hotel and packed his bags. In his haste, he completely forgot to shave, he was so eager to see her again. When he reached the airport luck was on his side, and able to bump his flight up a day. 

The flight back was uneventful and landed several hours later at the airport where the Wakandan royal helicopter was waiting. Steve couldn’t hide how nervous he was feeling as he checked his watch ten times over the course of the flight. Upon entering the Palace he almost ran right over Sam and T’Challa.

“Slow down soldier, you’re not going to make a good impression hyperventilating when you see her again. And you might want to lose the contacts and shave first.”

“No, no. I want to see her Sam. Where is she?”

“Sam is correct, Captain. She is waiting for you in your quarters, but Natasha won’t recognize you like this. You should at least shave.”

Steve ignored their advice and rushed towards the elevator. The little box moved too slowly and he paced from wall to wall. After what felt like an hour, the doors finally opened. He calmed his breathing as he made the walk towards his room. Taking a few more deep breaths he steeled himself and opened the door. Sitting there on his bed was the same woman from Venice, her dark brown hair unmistakable. She looked up as the door opened, and her jaw dropped in shock seeing him. She was instantly across the room attacking him in anger.

“I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT YOU! YOU WORK FOR ROSS, DON’T YOU!”

Steve immediately backed away as the onslaught continued. She was fierce, rage flashing in her eyes. But he could recognize her voice now without the Italian accent. He also knew exactly what Natasha was capable of; and as angry as she is, could easily kill him.

“NAT, STOP! It’s me, it’s Steve!”

“LIAR! You don’t look anything like Steve! Tell me where he is! Tell me what you did with him!”

Natasha’s attacks swiftly increased in brutality and Steve was still on the defensive. He had attempted to retreat to safety across the room, but the furious redhead cut him off at every turn. It finally came to a point where he had nowhere else to go, giving her the opportunity to lock him in a choke hold while once again positioning her knife directly against his heart.

“This is your last chance. Tell me where Steve is and I’ll spare your life.”

He could feel her arm tightening around his neck, restricting his airways. The knife was poised in a killing position, ready to pierce his body if she didn’t like his answer. Knowing that he could die at any moment, and nearly passing out from the lack of oxygen he croaked out the only thing he could think of that would convince her of his identity.

“N-Nat, I know you don’t believe me w-when I say that I am Steve. I-I…, you remember the hospital after we thought Fury died? You told me about your experience with the Winter Soldier, he s-shot through you to kill a scientist. You showed me your scar.”

Natasha let her grip slacken a small amount. If this was a ruse, she knew it was a clever one. But if he was lying she could still easily kill him. So for a matter of proof, she had a question.

“You knowing about my scar doesn’t prove anything. If you’re really Steve, you’ll be able to repeat the conversation I had with him. I can feel your pulse point, so I suggest you be careful with what you say. I’ll know if you’re lying to me.”

“After you told me about what happened, you had three words: bye-bye bikinis. And I said: I bet you…”

“Look terrible in them now.”

Natasha finished his sentence and immediately dropped her knife before releasing the hold. She could see the concern for her etched on Steve’s face as he turned to face her and then she scooted back across the floor before running back first into the wall.

“Steve…”

“It’s me Nat. I’m sorry for the disguise, but I couldn’t leave Wakanda looking like myself.”

“Forget that, I almost killed you!”

“You were protecting yourself. I could never expect any less.”

“But I almost killed you!”

Although he was still catching his breath from her attack, Steve moved slowly across the floor to where she was sitting. His first thought was to comfort her, and he could tell all her anger had faded, but regret was burning in her eyes, and he could see a small hint of tears beginning to well up.

“Nat, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

She couldn’t pull back when he wrapped her up in a hug, simply choosing to return his embrace and burying her face in his neck as the tears began to fall. This overflow of emotion came not just from almost trying to kill him, but from how badly she had missed him, and the regret of not taking his side in the war. Weeks have passed, but Natasha had been holding on to all of this, maintaining her professionalism, but breaking down on the inside, a place only Steve had ever gotten through her walls to see. They stayed like this for hours until she had cried her eyes dry and fallen asleep in his arms. Night was falling and he didn’t have the heart to move her, even to place her on the bed.


	13. Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. so I can only speak for myself in regards to the spoilers on today's release of Steve Rogers: Captain America #1, but I find it upsetting that after seventy five years of Cap comics Marvel would change one of my favorite heroes back story and make him a HYDRA sleeper Agent. Ordinarily I'm all for a change in the status quo of comic books, the death of Superman in the battle with Doomsday was an incredible story line, as was his subsequent rebirth. That story served a purpose, but I can't see a reason or purpose behind this change to Steve Rogers. Personally I think it is insanely disrespectful to Jack Kirby and Joe Simon, Captain America's creators. Okay, that's my two cents and rant over, so here we go with the next chapter.

Steve spent the whole night holding Natasha as she slept. He didn’t move, and couldn’t fall asleep. There were a few times where her nightmares made her shift and begin thrashing, when that happened, he just held her tighter, gently rubbing her back to calm her down. At one point she thrashed so much one of her arms freed itself and landed a vicious punch to the left side of his face. To his credit, he took the blow and barely flinched. He was going to have one hell of a black eye, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was having her there with him. When morning came, she slowly woke and as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes was immediately disoriented at her unfamiliar surroundings. The spy felt warm and comfortable and as her memories refined themselves, she remembered she was in Steve’s quarters. Extricating herself, she saw him sleeping and quietly moved away. The next realization that she had was that she was still in her clothes from the day before. Hoping to keep from waking him, she silently slipped off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Steve finally woke up, he found himself alone. He was sitting on the floor, and couldn’t even remember falling asleep. Knowing that he had to meet with Sam and Natasha about the file, he slowly got up and stretched to regain the feeling in his legs, and started looking for her in the room. He knew she had woken up because she wasn’t with him, but she wasn’t in the bed, and for a brief instant, he thought she had left again without saying good-bye. It wasn’t until he passed the bathroom door that he heard the faint sound of water running, and knew she was still there. One accommodation he had yet to take advantage of in his quarters was the small kitchen. This became more evident as his stomach growled loudly reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since before leaving Venice. While he was preparing coffee for the both of them, Natasha had finished her shower and entered the kitchen wrapped in a towel. With his back to her she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

“Feeling better Nat?”

“Somewhat. I’m sorry about…,”

“Don’t apologize. There’s no need for it. If anyone needs to apologize, it should be me.”

“Why? I read the letter you wrote. We both did what we thought was right.”

“No, not for that. Sam and T’Challa suggested I shave before coming to see you. I was just so anxious, if I’d shaved you might have recognized me.”

“Sure, but I hope you’re not going to.”

Steve paused for a moment and shifted his position so he could be looking at her. When he did, he saw a mischievous smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes that made him smile as well.

“You mean you like the beard?”

“It’s different, I’ll admit that. But it does make you look more handsome. And it would be great for undercover work since we’re still fugitives.”

“Yeah about that…,”

“Unh-uh. Business talk after breakfast, so you want to tell me how you got that black eye that you didn’t have yesterday?”

“Actually, you did that.”

Natasha tilted her head to the side in confusion. She remembered that she hadn’t landed a hit to him when she attacked, so to hear that she did hit him at some point during the night was concerning.

“It’s nothing to worry about Nat. You fell asleep in my arms. You extricated an arm and slugged me. It was a bad nightmare, that’s all.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a nightmare. And then I slug you? Let me get a closer look at your eye.”

“Nat, it’s not that bad…,”

“Shut up and let me see it.”

Before Steve can reply, Natasha grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer. The skin around his eye is blueish-purple and slightly puffed up. Normally the serum would have already healed the injury, but all the signs are there and she knows something is wrong.

“All right Steve, what is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Really, do I have to remind you again that you’re a terrible liar? You haven’t been sleeping; you’re stressed over something, that’s why your eye looks so awful. Even though I didn’t know it was you in Venice, I could see that you hadn’t been sleeping.”

“It’s just…it’s Bucky. We worked so hard for the past two years to find him, and now that we have, he made the choice to go back into cryogenic sleep.”

“So that’s what’s bothering you? I thought it would be worse than that.”

“It is worse than that. He made the choice because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I don’t see how that’s worse.”

“T’Challa told me his Doctors would do whatever it takes to help him. But they can’t. Sam called me and told me they can’t figure any of it out.”

“So they’re not sure they can fix anything. And you’re worried you may never get your best friend back. Is that all?”

“No, there’s only one way that we can see to fix it right now. And it involves putting all of us in danger again. We have to…,”

A knock on the door interrupts Steve’s train of thought, mindful of Natasha still being in her towel, he moved to open the door to see one of T’Challa’s guards standing outside.

“Captain Rogers, His Majesty King T’Challa has requested your presence and that of Miss Romanoff in the royal dining hall in half an hour. Breakfast is being prepared as we speak.”

“We’ll be there. What about Sam?”

“I have also informed Mr. Wilson that his presence has also been requested. Please feel free to make any preparations you need.”

“We will, and once again please thank King T’Challa for his hospitality.”

“Certainly Captain, is there anything else you need?”

“No thank you.”

As the door closed, Natasha had a curious look in her eyes as Steve turned back toward her. He could already tell what she was thinking and put it to words.

“It’s a little unconventional for one of the King’s guards to be sent to us, but T’Challa values a warrior who met him in combat. He was impressed with my skill and the craftsmanship of the shield.”

“You still know what I’m thinking before I say it. If I didn’t love you so much it would be kind of creepy. Well, I’d better get dressed, and you should hit the shower. It wouldn’t do for you to be wearing the same clothes from your flight back. Go on, I’ll find you something presentable.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Natasha glared at him when he called her ma’am again. Upon seeing his snarky grin, she grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and threw it across the room. It just missed him and hit the bathroom door with a satisfying thud. With Steve unable to see her, she cracked a small smile as the action helped ease the tension she was feeling after finding out she slugged him during a nightmare. When they were both dressed, Steve grabbed the file and called for the guard and he escorted them to the royal dining hall where T’Challa and Sam were already waiting.

“Good morning Captain, Miss Romanoff.”

“T’Challa, thank you for all you’ve done for us.”

“It is my pleasure. Breakfast is ready, but perhaps we should get down to business.”

“Before we do, Sam, Nat, I think the two of you should see this.”

Steve slides the file to Natasha first and she quickly reads through all of the information. She’s not surprised that Fury would have planned all of this out, but her instincts tell her there is more to the file than just what she read, and even if they aren’t fugitives according to this, the U.N. might disagree. While she mulls it over, she slides the file over to Sam.

“Does mean what I think it means?”

“We’re free Sam, on Fury’s orders. This was apparently a mission he assigned to us.”

“So does that mean you will be leaving Wakanda?”

“Well…,”

“No. We need to think about this for a minute Steve. Are we sure this file even came from Fury?”

“It’s got his signature Nat, mentions the possibility of his death; you don’t trust it, do you?”

“No, I don’t. There’s too much at stake. And the U.N. won’t just roll over for a supposed order from the ‘dead’ former Director of SHIELD. Where did you even get this file?”

“From Sharon, she tracked me to Italy.”

“Carter? I know Nick wanted her to help us out, and she was briefly at the Compound before the Accords actually hit. But something about this just feels wrong.”

Steve would argue that Sharon was just trying to help, but he trusts Natasha with his life. She’s never let him down in their partnership, and has saved him on more than one occasion, even before they started exploring their relationship.

“Okay Nat, so what do you think we should do?”

“Carter has to prove this is real. I want to trust her Steve, but we need to be cautious. Meantime, tell me about what’s going on with Bucky.”

“What more is there to tell? We know why he felt the need to go under, because he can’t trust his own mind.”

“And from what my doctors have been able to gather Miss Romanoff, the level of control HYDRA had over his mind will not be easily broken. I fear the only way to truly help Sergeant Barnes is to find anyone else who may have been involved in his torture.”

“Won’t be easy, most of them are dead by now. Alexander Pierce, the HYDRA doctors, Arnim Zola, all of that supposedly died with him when Camp Lehigh was destroyed.”

“Then what would you suggest; Captain?”

“It’s not a what that Steve is suggesting T’Challa, it’s a who. We’re going to need to bring Bucky out of cryo, and hope she’s up for the process.”

“Who is this she you speak of Miss Romanoff?”

“We need Wanda. Her powers aren’t just telekinetic, she can read minds. It’s how she…,”

“Nat you don’t have to…,”

“It’s painful Steve, we both know that. She showed us all of our mistakes and our fears, until she realized what ULTRON was really trying to do.”

“But the question is, who will go get her? She’s with Clint in Iowa. And we should let her make the choice.”

“She went with Clint after…; he didn’t tell me that on the phone.”

Natasha isn’t surprised that Clint didn’t tell her about Wanda, understanding that it was only to keep the girl safe. She also knows Steve is correct in being sure to let Wanda choose, the last time she used her powers in that way she was just learning to control them and was unconscious for three hours.

“We’ll let her make the choice Steve, but I should be the one to go get her.”

“You don’t think that’s too risky Nat?”

“Risky or not, someone has to go. She’s probably the only one who can help in this situation. If she does read Barnes’ mind and finds something, anything helpful, we can undo the damage.”

Sam and Steve both agree with her, because they both know that when Natasha sets her mind on something, she won’t back down. But before either of them can reply, T’Challa’s head butler arrives with a tablet bearing some more unexpected news.

“Excuse me your Majesty, but I feel it is important that you and your guests see this.”

“It can wait. We are…,”

“Sire, it is of dire importance that you see this immediately.”

As T’Challa takes the offered tablet, Steve can feel the butler’s eyes locked on him. The soldier instantly gets a feeling of dread from the disdain in the other man’s eyes, and can’t help but wonder what could be wrong now. After T’Challa finishes reading the report, he looks directly at Steve with nothing but sadness and a slight hint of betrayal.

“Captain Rogers, I feel you have some explaining to do. These news reports I have just perused paint you in a very unflattering light.”

“T’Challa, if it’s about the Accords and the…,”

“I’m afraid it has nothing to do with the Accords Captain. From what I can see, you have pulled the greatest con in the world off against your friends, and against your country. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt if you can prove these allegations are false.”

T’Challa slides the tablet across the table so Steve can read the information. As soon as he sees the reports his hands begin to shake and the computer falls to the table with a small clatter. Natasha is just as curious to read what the report says, and when she picks up the tablet, she refuses to believe what it says about the man she loves.

“There’s no way in hell this is true! Steve; you can’t be…,”

“I’m not Nat! You and Sam know me. Nothing I’ve ever done could be seen as me being a secret HYDRA agent.”

“What? What is it?”

“Here Sam, read for yourself.”

Steve takes the tablet as gently as he can back from Natasha, but inside he is fuming. With a light toss it flies across the table to Sam’s waiting hands and as soon as he sees the headline, he can’t help but react in anger as the accusation against his friend.

“Captain America: HYDRA Agent?! It’s ludicrous! It’s…it’s…”

“It’s bullshit, that’s what it is Sam. Of the people in this room, you and I know Steve better than anyone. There’s no way this could possibly be true.”

T’Challa has been listening intently to his companion’s conversation. He could only watch as Natasha and Sam reacted with outrage, while Steve sat there, quietly confused and somewhat terrified at this accusation.

“Captain, as I said, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, because the actions I have seen from you in battle do not show any type of deception or want to betray your friends and team. You acted out of concern for your friend, and surrendered when you were outnumbered in our first battle.”

“It’s all lies; T’Challa. If I was a HYDRA agent, I wouldn’t have caught Dr. Erskine’s killer back in 1943; I wouldn’t have fought so hard to bring HYDRA down.”

“Your Majesty, we cannot trust him. He could be lying to us right now.”

“SILENCE! I believe Captain Rogers when he says he is not an undercover HYDRA agent.”

“But Sire…,”

“That will be all.”

Now dismissed the butler departs the dining hall as Steve, Sam, Natasha and T’Challa all share an uneasy silence. There isn’t a single one of them who knows where they can go from here with these accusations being leveled against Captain America. Steve is the most distraught, and Natasha and Sam are furious. He may have refused to sign the Accords because it was in his mind the right thing to do, but they know he could never betray his country like that, it’s just not in his character. Meanwhile in Vienna, Sharon is briefing her superiors on her mission.

“Agent Carter, you were successful in tracking down Captain Rogers?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And the file we gave you? It is in his possession?”

“Yes, but Sir, I still feel this isn’t the appropriate course of action. Captain Rogers only did what he felt was right in response to the Accords. He doesn’t deserve to be hunted like this.”

“Captain Rogers is a fugitive. I assure you Agent Carter; none of us want to see this end badly. He is an American hero. We just want him to surrender and stand trial for his actions.”

Before Sharon can respond, another Agent enters the office with a tablet in hand. He appears to be out of breath seeming to have ran all the way there. As he catches his breath, the C.I.A. agent in charge reviews the report. When he finishes he looks up at Sharon, and slides the tablet towards her.

“This is your friend Agent Carter. Captain Rogers is no longer just a fugitive. He is a terrorist and must be brought down.”

“No, no this can’t be true.”

“It’s right there in black and white; Sharon. Steven Grant Rogers is a HYDRA agent. We can be sure he won’t go peacefully. Orders are to shoot on sight.”

“Sir, before you do this, allow me the chance to find him. It doesn’t have to be a blood bath.”

“You have forty eight hours Carter. Find him and convince him to turn himself in. If you fail, or you warn him, he won’t be the only one we hunt down.”

As Sharon and the other Agent depart the office, they don’t notice the lead agent pulling a phone out of his jacket. When he is sure that he is alone, he calls his contact.

“Sir, it’s done. Rogers has been branded as a HYDRA sleeper agent.”

“What about the fabricated file? It’s in his possession?”

“Yes Sir, and Carter didn’t suspect a thing. She thinks she’s going to find him and convince him to surrender. Rogers will fight these accusations, and then we can eliminate him as a threat. And it will be Carter who does it, but she won’t even know it until it’s too late.”

“Excellent, report back to me when she finds him.”

“Of course, General Lukin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the notes I posted at the beginning of this chapter, I decided to wait a few days and add more notes at the end, hoping that a few days would help resolve my anger behind the announcement that came from the new run of Steve as Captain America in the comics. I want to understand why the writer and editor would do this, and hope for this to be a case of Steve just going deep undercover, but I still vehemently disagree with this plotline. So, at this point, I'm not sure I can continue writing my Cap stories. I want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos, I appreciate you all.


	14. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 was written and posted when I was angry about the Steve Rogers reveal in his new series as Captain America. This of course is something I try to never do, write when I'm angry. And I criticized the story before reading it. Having read it, I'm still not thrilled about this twist, even though I know it won't stay this way. That is my opinion, so with this next chapter I hope to rectify the notes and comments I made from Chapter 13.
> 
> Two quotes symobilize what Captain America means to me:
> 
> Captain America is not here to lead the country. I'm here to serve it. If I'm a captain, then I'm a soldier. Not of any military branch, but of the American people. Years ago, in simpler times, this suit and this shield were created as a symbol to help make America the land it's supposed to be... to help it realize its destiny. Ricocheting from super-villain duel to super-villain duel doesn't always serve that purpose. There's a difference between fighting against evil and fighting for the common good. I'm not always able to choose my battles... but effective immediately, I'm going to make an effort to choose the battles that matter. Battles against injustice, against cynicism, against intolerance. I will still serve with the Avengers. I will continue to defend this nation from any and all threats it may face. But as of today, I am not a "super hero." Now and forevermore, I am a man of the people. Together, you and I will identify and confront America's problems. Together, we will figure out what we are and what we can be. Together, we will define the American Dream and make it an American reality.  
> Captain America, Vol. 4, #7
> 
> This nation was founded on one principle above all else: the requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world — "No, you move."  
> Amazing Spider-Man #537
> 
> These quotes are from two of his several important speeches throughout his published history. He's more than just a fictional character to a lot of us, he's inspiration of everything we could be. I guess that's why the twist in the comics bothers me so much.

After a lengthy discussion with Steve about why he should remain in Wakanda, and his several stubborn attempts to convince her he should make the trip to Iowa, Natasha left the next morning. He was hurting and she knew it after the allegations of his being an undercover HYDRA agent broke all across the world. She was even hurting having to leave him while this was going on. But for practical reasons, he had to stay behind. If anyone recognized him through the dark hair and beard, the ramifications would be endless. This time she traveled without T’Challa’s help, not wanting to get him more involved than he already was. Her flight left Africa, touching down in London before catching the connecting flight to New York and then one more to Iowa. When she was back stateside she picked up one more burner phone and placed the call.

“Clint.”

“Where are you Nat?”

“The airport.”

“Here? You really shouldn’t be here Nat. Have you heard…?”

“I know all about the allegations. I don’t believe them for one second, and neither should you.”

“I don’t. It’s not in his character. But if the authorities were to find out…,”

“No one in the states knows I’m here but you.”

“So you need a ride?”

“No, but expect me to be there this afternoon.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain when I get there.”

“See you soon then…,”

Clint didn’t finish because the line had already disconnected. Whatever Natasha was there for had to be important if she was risking her freedom. Ross had gone hard and heavy on hunting down Steve and Sam, and increased his search tenfold after the reports of Steve’s false status as HYDRA. Clint knew he only had a short time to prepare for her arrival so he quickly began to get things situated as Laura, Wanda, and the kids returned from their errands.

“Clint, what’s going on? You’re running around the house like a headless chicken.”

“We’re about to have company Laura. I just want to make sure everything is ready for her arrival.”

Laura Barton had a distinct feeling he was talking about Natasha and moved to set up the other guest room. Wanda was more curious because with their status as former fugitives she couldn’t be sure whether this mysterious she would be beneficial. Even though Clint had repeatedly asked her not to poke around in his brain, the youngest Avenger couldn’t help herself.

“It is Na…,”

“Wanda, don’t. We’ve got to keep this quiet. She’s still on the run, and risking a lot to come here.”

“Yes, but we have been exonerated, we should have nothing to be…,”

“And all that could be thrown out of the window if we’re discovered to be harboring a fugitive. This isn’t just for her safety, it’s for yours, ours.”

Two hours after Natasha had arrived at the airport she pulled up to the farm in a rental car. The possibility of being followed kept her on edge and she took the longer way towards the expanse of land where her best friend had made a home for himself. When she arrived, she quickly grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked towards the front door with her spare key in hand, and quickly turned the other direction when she heard noise coming from the barn. Clint was inside working on the tractor that Tony had never gotten around to fixing for them.

“Still giving you trouble? You really should just replace that worn out tractor.”

Clint paused in his work when he heard her voice. He stood up and turned around to see Natasha smirking at him. Even covered in grease and oil from his work he was still a sight for sore eyes to the redhead. She had missed him these weeks since everything went to hell at the airport in Germany.

“Maybe, but this old girl has character. I can get a few more good years out of it. So, how long are you here for?”

“Only long enough to take care of some business. But I haven’t seen the kiddos yet, so come on.”

Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha’s shoulders as they made their way up to the house. Not that long ago the contact would have been unsettling to her, but her bond with the archer is still as strong as ever, even when they disagree. It’s the same bond she is building with Steve, and when they reach the house she discloses her reasons for being there.

“Laura, Clint I know this visit was unexpected but it was necessary. There’s a lot more going on now than just the Accords.”

“Hold on a minute Nat. Cooper, Lila, could you two go upstairs and work on your homework.”

“I will go with them.”

“Actually Wanda, you need to hear this as well.”

Cooper and Lila depart as Laura requested and when they’re out of earshot Natasha continues relating everything she knows and why Wanda will be needed. The revelations however will not be what any of them expected.

“I know what I’m risking by coming here. But the reasons originally were to help Bucky. T’Challa has had his best doctors examining the files from HYDRA and reviewing the methods used to turn him into the Winter Soldier. So far, they’re at an impasse. We think that Wanda may be able to sort through his tangled memories and find something of use.”

“But if I use my powers that way again Natasha…,”

“Also a risk, yes. But it’s more than just for Bucky now. It’s for Steve as well.”

“What about Captain Rogers?”

“He’s…he’s hurt, I’m not really sure how else to say it.”

“Wanda, Steve’s been accused of being an undercover HYDRA agent this whole time. We all know it’s not true, but if this goes farther than just baseless accusations we’re all in deep.”

“I understand that Clint. And I will do anything to help him. But I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be alone Wanda. I’ll be right there with you.”

“Natasha, I know how much this must also be hurting you. For this reason I will accompany you to wherever it is we are going.”

“Good, but we’re going to need more than that. Clint…,”

“I’m coming too Nat. Steve stood by me after Loki and…,”

“No, you need to stay.”

“The hell I will…,”

“Clint, you need to stay because I need you here. I’m going to be out there in the shadows hunting down whoever decided it was a good idea to frame Steve. You need to be here getting me that information. Fury won’t get involved, Hill is out there doing god knows what, and Tony…,”

“Tony will most likely go after Steve in pursuit of his own stupid vendetta. Even if he’s busy helping Rhodes with his recovery, I have no doubt Tony’s heard about this. All right Nat, I’ll find out everything I can, and keep Tony off your back.”

As Natasha was settling in for the night and Wanda was packing up what she would need, Tony was back at the compound reviewing the news reports on the Accords and his friend turned fugitive.

“Hey FRIDAY, you have any luck with facial scans in locating Rogers yet?”

“I’m afraid not Sir. Ever since the prison break at the Raft, Captain Rogers appears to have vanished from the face of the Earth. Finding him will not be an easy task.”

“Just keep looking. His letter of apology may have been a cop out, but I need to find him. Not for Ross, not for the Accords, for me.”

“I’ll keep searching Sir, but I feel there is something else I have come across that you should see.”

“Not interested. Hey what about Pepper; has she…”

“Miss Potts is fairly busy running Stark Industries. I have delivered your messages as requested. She has once again informed me that she will call you when she is ready. As I was saying, these reports are ones you shouldn’t ignore.”

“Fine, just bring it up.”

Fifteen news reports materialize in front of Tony all at once. All of them are about Steve, his disappearance, and the most shocking of all, two direct news reports about how Steven Grant Rogers has been an undercover HYDRA agent all this time.

“Now it all fits. The real reason why Steve didn’t want to sign the Accords, why he was so adamant about defending Barnes, I understand it now. He was going to take his best friend back to HYDRA and they could all be one big happy evil family. Guess that’s really why they sent the Winter Soldier after my parents. Their real asset was lost to the ice for seventy years. And SHIELD found him first, never knowing the truth. He fooled us all.”

“Sir, if I may, don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions? Captain Rogers has always…”

“It doesn’t matter FRIDAY; he was playing us all the time. He even lied to me about knowing that Barnes killed my parents. Is the suit ready?”

“Final tests are still being performed on the new Arc reactor. I’m afraid I still need two more…”

“We don’t have two hours FRIDAY. Get the armor ready. I’m going to find him, and I’m going to end HYDRA once and for all.”

FRIDAY still attempted to object to this course of action but Tony wasn’t listening. He had it in his head that everything the Avengers had fought for was all for nothing. Rhodes was still convalescing from his paralysis, and the only back up he had was Vision. Before he could even alert the android, he was phasing into the room.

“Mr. Stark, I believe that there is…,”

“I already know. I’m guessing FRIDAY delivered you the same news reports.”

“Indeed, although I find it hard to believe that Captain Rogers has secretly been in league with HYDRA since before the serum. It just does not fit with his character.”

“Whether it fits or not, it’s our responsibility to locate him.”

“But we do not even know where he could be. Facial recognition scans have been inconclusive.”

“Just like JARVIS; always telling me things I already know. We don’t have to know where he is. I know where Clint is, I know where Wanda is, even if they don’t know that I know.”

“I am sorry Tony, but how do you know where they are?”

“You think I just let them go after getting the charges against them dropped? The condition of that was they irrevocably retire. Plus, Ross made me develop trackers for their prison garb. I’ll bet when Steve broke them out he didn’t think of that.”

“Captain Rogers is quite resourceful, are you sure…?”

“Vision, don’t question it. You’re all I’ve got. Are you with me or against me?”

“I am most certainly with you Sir. I just do not wish to see any more of our friends injured.”

“Don’t worry about them; put your attention where it belongs. We bring Rogers down. And I know just who to contact.”

As Vision goes to prepare the jet for takeoff, Tony places the call to someone he thinks might be able to help. He’s not sure she will; given that she did have a hand in helping Steve and Sam escape from custody the first time, but defying a direct order from her C.I.A. superiors would make her a fugitive as well.

“Agent Sharon Carter, C.I.A.”

“Agent Carter, I had hoped you would answer the phone.”

“Mr. Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure.”

Tony couldn’t help but notice the vitriol in her tone. He’s not exactly the most trustworthy person on the planet right now, and he knows how much of a falling out the Carter’s had with the Stark’s many times over the years. To this day he still doesn’t understand how Peggy could forgive his father all those times she did.

“I didn’t want to have to call you Carter. But I need your help.”

“And why would I help you? You did have the other Avengers arrested and confined to the Raft.”

“That was Ross’ doing. I got the charges against them dropped and…,”

“Get to the point Stark.”

“Fine, Rogers is still M.I.A. and now it appears that he’s been a HYDRA agent all along.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the reports. What do you want from me?”

“Help to bring him in. I want to give him the chance to prove this is all fabricated.”

“I have the same orders. And I have less than forty eight hours.”

“What happens when your time is up?”

“Orders are shoot to kill.”

“Then we’d better hurry. Where are you now?”

“Back in Germany.”

“Then we’ll be there in two hours. Be ready.”

“I will, but Stark, I warn you, if we find him, we bring him in alive.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. Steve will want to clear his name. We can give him that chance.”

Tony hung up the phone when the line disconnected. He had lied to Carter about his intentions, but he had no other choice. If she knew what he was really planning, she’d find a way to stop him. And this time, he was going to make sure Steve would stay down, or he would put him down permanently.


	15. Blood-sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has never been one to question himself or his actions, and throughout most of my other stories he's being strong to help Natasha through her own issues as they build a relationship. But Steve is still human. I thought it would be interesting to see him at his lowest point a fugitive from his own country and being accused of being an undercover HYDRA agent, so Natasha could be the strong one to help him up, and show her rarely seen compassionate side.

Natasha and Wanda left the next morning before anyone else was up. Cooper and Lila would be upset that they didn’t get to spend more time with her, but she knew she would make it up to them as soon as Steve was cleared of all this mess. While she slept for the first flight back from Iowa to New York, Wanda was more uneasy knowing what she was about to have to do. Any time Natasha would try to engage her in conversation, she just responded with a terse: I’m fine. It wasn’t until they got on the flight from London back to Africa that the girl finally opened up.

“Natasha, I still have my doubts about this course of action.”

“Then talk to me about them. Steve will be fine with your searching his mind for…”

“It is not Steve’s mind I am concerned about. It is Bucky’s. I don’t know enough about him to be sure I won’t unlock the Winter Soldier.”

“Bucky wants to remember, but he also wants to be free of any HYDRA mind control. He’s afraid, afraid of what could happen if someone else gets control of him like Zemo did. There aren’t many of us who can help him, but I believe you can.”

Natasha’s belief in her was unquestioningly positive and helped Wanda to relax slightly. For the rest of the flight she fell asleep while Natasha worried about Steve, even though she had been gone for only two days, she hoped he was coping well all things considered. This time when the plane landed T’Challa had once again sent his private helicopter to bring them back to Wakanda. He had let Natasha decline on her second departure from his country, but this time he was not giving her the chance to. When they landed at the palace, he was waiting to show Wanda to a room and told Natasha that Steve is waiting for her in their quarters.

“Thank you; I’ll go check on him. Wanda, I’ll be down later to make sure everything is okay. You should get some rest before you try to ease Bucky’s mind.”

“And you should get some rest as well, Natasha.”

Wanda turned away after giving her friend a sly smirk. When Wanda was walking away, Natasha turned for the direction to the suite she is sharing with Steve. She took several deep breaths as she steeled herself to see him. But when she got there and opened the door nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Steve was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees and a tablet computer situated next to his right foot. She’s seem him through his nightmares and done her best to soothe him when he began thrashing against them. But this is the first time she’s actually seen him look completely defeated. Taking care not to startle him she slowly kneeled down where she could meet him eye to eye.

“Steve?”

When he looked up his eyes were glassy and unfocused. For a moment, it seemed as if he was looking straight through her. She wants to tell him to snap out of it with a good slap across his face, but that’s just a knee jerk reaction from who she used to be, from long before they got together. This caring compassionate side, this side of her is something only Steve has ever gotten to see.

“The hits just keep coming Nat.”

“What are you talking about?”

Steve glances down at the tablet so Natasha can read what he had been reading before she arrived. She slowly picks it up as if it was on fire and would burn her from the heat. The first news report calls into question the events of when he crashed the Valkyrie into the ice.

“Reports have spread like wildfire across the world that Captain America has been a HYDRA agent all along. This of course turns the tables on his actions in 1945. The official statement we were all led to believe was that the Captain crashed the jet to disrupt the Red Skull’s plans of destroying New York City. Reports also say that the Skull died on the flight. But what if Captain Rogers let the Skull escape and was planning on attacking the country himself? Could Schmidt now still be somewhere in hiding?”

“Steve you know you shouldn’t be reading things like this. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Keep reading Nat.”

The next reported incident Natasha had a direct hand in, and she was there so she knows this isn’t how everything went down. She and Fury could have been killed by Pierce so she knows this one is a complete fabrication.

“Aside from the suspected reports on the whereabouts of the Red Skull and whether or not he and Captain Rogers were actually working together, we also have the events of Washington D.C. to revisit. It was revealed to the world when Agent Natasha Romanoff released all of SHIELD’s secrets on the web, the shock was that HYDRA had been growing inside the international peace keeping organization as well as inside our very government. Could Agent Romanoff have been an unwilling participant in Captain Rogers’ plan to eliminate Secretary Pierce, taking the leadership of HYDRA for himself, or could she even now be aiding the Captain in rebuilding the terrorist organization. As we all know, neither of them have been seen or heard from since the battle between the Avengers in Germany over the Accords.”

Natasha quickly closed out the reports and turned off the tablet. She, Sam, Hill and Fury all knew that these allegations were false. Watching the man she fell in love with have to go through all of this was bringing back some of her darker instincts. But sitting there with him, she maintained her composure, making every effort she could to be his strength like he had been hers.

“Steve, look at me. We’re not going to let this go unanswered. This is just a smear campaign.”

“I know that, but I just want all of this to be over. Whoever is doing this has gotten everything they want. Me, on the run. Now all the good I’ve done, who will ever believe in me now?”

“I know that look Steve. Turning yourself in isn’t the answer. If you do this, regardless of the sacrifice you would be making, they’d leave you to the masses.”

“What else can I do Nat? If I voluntarily turn myself in, maybe I can…,”

“Can what?”

“Convince the people it’s not true. Somewhere out there, someone has to know that all this; it isn’t me.”

“Who cares what the people out there believe? Right here you have four people who know that none of this is true.”

“But I can’t let you or Sam, Wanda or T’Challa take the fall for me.”

“We’re not taking any falls for anyone. We’re here to defend you. And we’re going to do it, whatever it takes.”

“What are you going to do?”

“We’re going to fight.”

At that moment, Steve regained some of his waning focus. He could see the determination burning like a wildfire in Natasha’s green eyes. For a long time he knew she questioned what she had done to deserve someone like him, even if she never said it aloud. Now he’s wondering what he did to deserve her. When she stood up, she extended a hand out to help him to his feet. The soldier gladly took her hand and they exited their suite side by side. When they reached the main conference room, all thoughts of rest seemed to have gone by the wayside as Wanda was there with T’Challa and Sam. The redhead cast inquiring glances at her assembled companions, but they all seemed indifferent to her unspoken question regarding recovery time. So instead she chose the path of least resistance.

“Since we’re all here, let’s just get down to business. We all know that Steve has been accused of being an undercover HYDRA operative. We all also know that this is a complete fabrication. Thanks to the Sokovia Accords, we as a team have been fractured and our trust in each other is at all-time low.”

“With all due respect Natasha, I don’t think it’s our trust in each other that is the real problem.”

“Then what would you say it is Sam?”

“Trusting that the Governments and their agendas have everyone’s best interests in mind.”

“Sam makes an excellent point Natasha. The Accords did tear us apart. Three of us in this room fought against them, while you and T’Challa supported them.”

“I’m not denying that Wanda. But arguing over it isn’t going to solve the problem. Right now, we’re here for Steve. The Accords have branded all of us fugitives, but my instincts tell me there’s more to it.”

“And what exactly do you think is this suspected more, Miss Romanoff?”

“The file Steve was given by Agent Carter in Venice. Someone wants him to think that we’ve been exonerated. Then these reports break that he’s in league with HYDRA? It’s not a coincidence.”

“I’ll give you that one Natasha. But what’s the game behind it? What would anyone have to accomplish from framing Steve?”

“Off the top of my head Sam, best case scenario is trying him for treason.”

“And the worst case?”

“I’ll answer that.”

Steve had been silent while the others began debating. He knew it all comes back to one thing, and one only. All eyes turn towards him for the answer only he can provide.

“The serum. On December 16th 1991, HYDRA sent the Winter Soldier after Howard and Maria Stark. Howard successfully found a way to reengineer the serum that made me Captain America. But he kept it under wraps, why is a question that will never be answered. Up until that point no one had been able to unlock the formula. HYDRA made a similar version which they used on Bucky. But it wasn’t pure. They needed an uncorrupted version, which they got in the form of five samples, and they made more enhanced soldiers.”

“When did you find all of this out Steve?”

“In Siberia. Sam you heard Buck say he wasn’t the only Winter Soldier. If Tony had just listened at the airport, we wouldn’t have had to fight like that.”

“Wait a minute, didn’t you say that the other enhanced soldiers were all dead?”

“Killed by Zemo, just before revealing the tape of Howard and Maria’s deaths to Tony.”

“And Zemo was only there to gain vengeance for the death of his family in Sokovia.”

“How do you know that T’Challa?”

“He told me as much on the mountain side; Miss Maximoff. I followed Stark from the Raft to Siberia. I was witness to all of these events. This is why I have granted Captain Rogers and Barnes asylum. Zemo was the one responsible for my father’s death.”

“If that was his only play though…,”

“It wasn’t. He may have been from Sokovia, but the Zemo family has strong ties to Nazi Germany and HYDRA. His grandfather was Heinrich Zemo the First. Like the Red Skull he was a weapons developer for Hitler. The Commandos and I battled him during the war.”

“And you’re sure that this Zemo is related to him?”

“I am.”

All eyes turn back towards Natasha when she speaks again. Even Steve looks over at her, somewhat mystified that she knew about this part of his past. He had suspected the name was not a coincidence, but hearing Natasha confirm the truth surprised him.

“It was in those files on SHIELD and HYDRA I dumped on the web two years ago. Zemo wasn’t just after the Avengers, he was after Steve specifically. His vendetta goes a lot farther back than just Sokovia.” 

“And he blames me for his grandfather’s death.”

“But this doesn’t make sense. If he’s locked up, how can he be the one who framed Steve?”

“He didn’t do it Sam. Someone else did.”

“Who?”

“That’s why I brought Wanda here with me. Somewhere in Bucky’s mind is the answer to our questions. HYDRA wants Steve eliminated, but they also need another version of the serum. Currently, the only two viable samples are here in Wakanda.”

“Then we need to wake Bucky up.”

Steve, Natasha. Sam and Wanda follow T’Challa towards the cryostasis room where Bucky is sleeping. Waking him will take some time, and he will need more time to reorient himself before Wanda reads his mind. During that time Tony and Vision are landing in Germany, and meet Sharon at a classified location.

“About time you got here Stark. I’ve got twenty-four hours left to locate Steve. What took you so long?”

“Thunderbolt Ross. As much as I despise seeing him, it was necessary. I told him that your spook superiors only gave you forty-eight hours. He got our time extended. He wants Rogers brought in as quickly as possible. And given how the Captain has been covering his tracks so well, we have a week.”

“Then we need to make the most of it.”

“Of course, but first you need to tell me why you had him in your sights and didn’t arrest him on sight when you were in Venice.”

“Because that wasn’t my mission. I had strict orders to locate and deliver a file. That’s all. And just how exactly did you know that I had located Steve?”

“Ross again. Let’s hope that this time your orders are a little more clear Agent Carter. We’re bringing Rogers in. And if he escapes, it will be on you.”


	16. Chasing Nightmares

Clint knew Natasha would be able to sneak herself and Wanda out of the country with minimal risk. The authorities would be none the wiser as she could easily play the part of an older sister from Russia sent to retrieve Wanda who was acting as a foreign exchange student returning home for a family emergency. The authorities would be fooled, but he knew Tony wouldn’t be. So it didn’t come as much of a surprise when Tony Stark strolled through his front door, armor retracting inside his body which was new. A few moments later, Clint also heard the sound of a jet landing, bringing Sharon Carter and Vision in to his home as well.

“I’d say it’s good to see you Tony, but you know that would be a lie.”

“Not here for that Clint. Where are they?”

“Laura and the kids? They went to Florida to see her parents.”

“Your wife and kids have nothing to do with this, Barton. Natasha and Wanda, where are they?”

“Wanda went home to Sokovia, said she got tired of being treated like a criminal. And I haven’t seen Natasha since Germany.”

“And that’s also a lie. I know that she’s been in contact with you. I also know Steve has as well.”

“And that’s why you’re here. You think I’m going to slip up and provide you with coordinates or their plans. Sorry, can’t help you.”

“It doesn’t have to go this way Clint. I got you exonerated, and now I can make everything you did to help Steve legit. You just have to help me find him. You’ve heard the news I take it.”

“And I don’t believe any of it for one second. Steve isn’t HYDRA.”

“Then he can prove it himself. I just want to bring him in, give him that chance.”

“What about you Carter? How about you Vision? Is that all you want?”

“They don’t have…,”

Unh, unh, unh Tony. They can speak for themselves. Why don’t you let them?”

Sharon and Vision avert their eyes from the archer’s unyielding glare. The fact they don’t speak to his question tells him that they don’t want to be there, but are also actually considering that the evidence against Steve is true. Clint just shakes his head in disapproval before turning back to Tony.

“So you’ve convinced them to be your sheep. I guess I should have expected that.”

“We have our orders. Steve has to be brought in.”

“And you’re bullshitting me Tony. You’re letting your ego and your anger over the death of your parents let you make stupid ass decisions. Besides, I thought you weren’t the following type.”

There is a flash of anger behind Tony’s eyes. That was a conversation he had with Steve; and Bruce was the only other person present at that time. The Chitauri invasion, Loki, it all seems like a lifetime ago. But he knows that Clint has made his decision to continue to side with Steve, and if he gets involved, it won’t end well.

“A word to the wise Hawkeye, stay here. You get involved in this again, and I won’t be able to help you.”

“Then we’re done here. Always a pleasure to see you Stark.”

Clint’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as Tony turned away, followed first by Vision, and Sharon last. He knew that FRIDAY would be able to detect the tracking device if he attached it to the Iron Man armor, likewise Vision would as well having been created from JARVIS. But before Sharon could get out the door, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

“Carter, you know Steve is innocent.”

“He has to prove that to us Barton.”

“This is a witch hunt and you know it. Steve could never do the things he’s been accused of. And Tony is going to let his anger get the better of him, stop him from doing something he’ll regret.”

“I’ll try.”

With those last two words, Sharon turned and exited the farmhouse. She didn’t know Clint had attached the tracking device to her shoulder when he had gotten her attention. With it activated, he’ll be able to track them wherever they go. He also had hope that Laura and the kids were safely on their way to Scotland. Clint had a made a friend there while on a mission and they saved each other’s lives. He knew Tony wasn’t the type to do anything to harm them, but that didn’t mean Clint didn’t want them safe. When all this was done, he would most likely be a fugitive again, and he had one more place to go before getting two steps ahead of Stark.

Back in Wakanda, Bucky has just been brought out of his cryogenic sleep. T’Challa escorted him to a room where he could shower and dress in some clothes Natasha had brought back. They’re some of Clint’s old clothes, but they’re not a hospital gown so Bucky wasn’t going to complain. He attempted to relax, but waiting his turn for Wanda to read his mind had him pacing. She was set to use her abilities on Steve first for a test run. Steve is just as nervous as he sits waiting for Wanda to begin. The last time she had done this, he saw the life he could have had if not for crashing the Valkyrie in the Arctic ice.

“Steve, just relax. You know this is just so I can prepare myself to read Bucky’s mind. You are a calming presence and it will help me keep him calm."

Steve nods his head signaling Wanda that she can begin. He’s still worried because HYDRA had infiltrated the procedure that turned him into Captain America. His underlying fear is that they tampered with the test and the attempts to steal the serum were just a ruse. As tendrils of red light emanate from Wanda’s hands, the soldier closes his eyes and lets her in past his defenses.

"Did it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Is it permanent?”

“So far.”

The first memories Wanda sees are Steve rescuing Bucky from the HYDRA base. She knew he didn’t know it at the time, but she can sense through their connection that the process of turning Bucky into the Winter Soldier began right there. She can feel it in Bucky. With a gentle push she moves forward to the battle on the train.

“BUCKY! Hang on!”

These memories of Steve’s are stronger, and she can feel herself moving along the damaged metal of the train and reaching for Bucky. She feels the pain Steve feels as he watches his best friend fall. The guilt is still overwhelming and tears fall from her eyes just as they fall from his. Wanda has a brief flash as her own memories of Pietro intercede, slightly mixing with Steve’s memories. She knows now that this is why she trusts Steve so much; they both lost a brother in a war that they never expected to fight. 

“Wanda…,”

“Sam, don’t.”

Natasha silences Sam as he just entered, speaking her name. Any distractions could keep her from completing this test, and could prove disastrous to both her mind and Steve’s. She only briefly lost focus, but managed to push back and moved forward to the battle in D.C. with the Winter Soldier. 

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

The feelings she gets from Steve are muddled and she can still feel Bucky through the connection. This time his presence feels darker, she didn’t expect the good man she had seen fighting side by side with Steve to be this corrupted, the feeling gives her a sense of dread, and it is terrifying. Moving forward one more time, she senses the end of the fight between the two best friends on the Helicarrier. She feels the crushing depths of the Potomac as Steve sinks down into the river, only to see a single metal hand reaching in and pulling him to safety. At that moment she breaks the connection, the last vestiges of her power dissipating and opens her eyes just as Steve opens his.

“What did you see?”

“Everything Steve. You in the forties, I had no idea you were colorblind.”

“One of many ailments I suffered from.”

“I saw you rescuing the soldiers, saw you helping Bucky before encountering the Red Skull. Did you know then that when you rescued him; the procedure to turn him into the Winter Soldier had already begun?”

“I should have suspected it, but I was just glad he was still alive. War hasn’t changed much, enemy soldiers are still tortured for information. I guess that was my first thought upon finding him.”

“As for your concerns, nothing was done during Project Rebirth, the HYDRA agent was there just to steal the serum. Red Skull wanted more of it, he knew Erskine would eventually find a way to perfect it.”

“But it wasn’t in need of perfecting…,”

“Good becomes great, bad becomes worse. Even with the last sample of the serum that was used on you, it would have done him no good. I’ll need a few moments, but if Bucky is willing, I can help him.”

“I’ll go get him.”

Thanks Sam.”

Natasha walks over to where Wanda and Steve are sitting, she gently squeezes the girl’s shoulder, a nod from Wanda answers the unspoken question, and she’s okay. Steve is the more pressing concern, so the redhead focuses on him.

“So you’re okay?”

“Better now that I know HYDRA hasn’t been influencing me for seventy-five years.”

“You can’t seriously tell me you believed the reports did you? Steve; you’re a boy scout, if you were working for HYDRA you were doing a pretty shitty job for them.”

Natasha allowed a small smirk to appear and Steve found himself smiling with her. Even when he clears his name, the thought that this might not end well is still a possibility. But for now, he can relax as Natasha moves in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a chaste kiss. They were however mindful that Wanda was in the room which kept them from deepening the kiss. Thankfully they pulled apart as the door opened, though she still kept her arms wrapped in a comforting hug.

“You move faster now that I thought possible Steve. First the blonde in Berlin; and now Romanoff? What happened to the guy who could never get a girl back in the forties?”

The first thing Natasha noticed was Bucky referring to her as Romanoff, and though it caught her off guard, it was the blonde in Germany statement that had her looking at Steve with a more than curious glance. Several thoughts were racing in her head as Steve didn’t meet her gaze. She knew now that Bucky had regained his memories and worried what would happen when Wanda read his mind. Steve knew he’d have to explain Bucky’s comment sooner rather than later, but he also didn’t miss the fact that his best friend called Natasha by her last name. It’s the first time he worried about what happened in her past and more specifically how the two of them really knew each other. The silence became awkward, and it took Wanda speaking up to break the building tension.

“Bucky, I want you to know that you don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to do it. I want my mind to be my own again. If it can’t be done by doctors, I’ll try this. But I should be restrained in case things don’t go well.”

“Buck, are you…,”

“You know it’s the right course of action, Steve. Look what happened when Zemo got to me. I tore through the building and all of you. I don’t want that to happen again.”

With T’Challa and Sam’s help, Bucky was restrained to a table with vibranium bands across his chest and legs. The process took them a good thirty minutes and a triple check of the bonds. When they were positive he couldn’t break loose, T’Challa’s guards came in as an added precaution. If anything went wrong, they would do their best to prevent any injury, and if Bucky did manage to escape, Steve was waiting right outside with Natasha. If there was no other way, they would take him down. Since the room also featured an intercom, they could hear what was going on.

“Bucky, I need you to relax. Calm your mind and the process will be easier.”

Bucky began to regulate his breathing, slowly inhaling and exhaling. Wanda was just beginning to tap into her abilities, waiting for the proper moment when the soldier was in a state of ease. When she felt that time at hand, she reached out, faint red tendrils emanating from her fingertips. Her words were now less vocal and more mental as she slowly entered Bucky’s mind.

“Close your eyes, Bucky.”

For a few moments Natasha and Steve watched in silence as Wanda began searching Bucky’s mind. She had remained standing at his side, but unlike when they were in the room, she maintained a respectful distance, arms crossed over her chest. There was a nervous tension between the two of them, neither of them knew how to begin or verbalize what they were thinking. When the frustration reached a boiling point, Natasha was the first to break the intense silence.

“Steve, tell me something.”

“Anything; Nat.”

“What did Bucky mean back in there?”

Steve knew he couldn’t keep this from her. Even if he wanted too, he loved her too much to let what happened with Sharon remain in the shadows. Even if he was hesitant, he trusted Natasha, and hoped she would understand. But a part of him also knew he would be walking into a minefield when he said these words.

“When Sharon helped us escape, she risked a lot for me to get Bucky out of there. She got Sam and I our gear back. While Sam and Bucky waited in the car, Sharon…she and I kissed.”

“I’m sorry, you what?”

“Sharon and I…,”

“I heard you Steve. I can’t believe this. Why would you kiss her, especially after all we’ve been through together? You told me you didn’t want to be with her, just me. The date you had went nowhere because you could only think about me.”

“I…Nat…”

“Don’t bullshit me Steve. You can say the kiss didn’t mean anything, and maybe I could believe that, but it doesn’t change the fact that it happened.”

Steve fell silent at that. He had no excuse for his actions and Sam had been understanding when Steve had said it was a mistake, something not meant to happen. He cast a furtive glance in Natasha’s direction, but her whole demeanor had shifted into the Black Widow, her eyes were impassive, but he could feel the anger radiating off of her. She didn’t speak again, and he remained quiet and that moment was when all hell broke loose in the examination room.

“Bucky, you have to remain calm. Don’t…don’t struggle…”

Bucky was fighting his bonds, and even though he only had the one arm, he was making every attempt to break free. Wanda had been expelled from his mind as if she had hit a switch somewhere inside where the Winter Soldier reemerged. When he broke his torso free he sat up to pull at the bonds securing his legs, but they were made of a stronger vibranium and wouldn’t budge. Sam was able to jump in between the enraged assassin and pushed Wanda out of the way. He was almost locked in a choke hold by Bucky until the guards were able to shock the patient into submission with their Tasers. He fell back, trying to catch his breath as Steve rushed in, quickly followed by Natasha. Their argument would have to continue later as both of their friends needed attention.

When Steve was by Bucky’s side, his friend was muttering two words over and over again as if it was a mantra. Steve could only listen as what sounded like names were repeated in a quiet yet guttural voice.

“Karpov…Lukin….Karpov…Lukin…”

Across the room, Natasha was checking in on Wanda. The younger girl’s eyes were glassy as if she hadn’t yet fully come back to herself from reading Bucky’s mind. Natasha was hesitant to place a comforting hand on Wanda’s shoulder because there were remnants of her powers still emanating from her.

“Wanda, what did you see?”

“It is all muddled Natasha. There was so much anger and pain in Bucky’s mind. I saw…saw two men leading in his torture. They did not seem like soldiers but were clearly referred to by rank. They were Soviet, Russian.”

“Who were they? Did you hear their names?”

“I think, one was General Vasily Karpov. The other…Colonel Aleksander Lukin.”

Natasha recoils from the two names. Wanda notices and attempts to question her friend’s reaction, but doesn’t get an answer. Meanwhile Steve is still with Bucky who has finally calmed from the electrical shocks to his system, and is now staring at the redheaded woman across from him. Steve notices the glare from his best friend, and though concerned, tries to regain Bucky’s attention.

“Buck…Buck can you hear me?”

Bucky doesn’t answer as he just continues glaring at Natasha. She can feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, and tries her best to ignore how tense the situation is making her. More than that, Steve is about to find out some things from her past that he said he never needed to know. And all of a sudden, she is again worried that he’ll see her differently, and now that she has him, despite the kiss with Sharon she’s still angry about, she doesn’t want to lose him. Then Bucky began speaking in Russian and she had to respond or risk him losing control.

“Наталья Романова; Вдова черного цвета, Вы помните меня?”

“Да, я помню вы. Карпов и Владимир Лукин привело вас в поезде нас.”

Steve looks back and forth from Bucky to Natasha. He’d learned French and a few other languages after joining SHIELD, but Russian was the one he had been trying to get Natasha to teach him. Now he can only watch and listen as the conversation plays out before him.

“Вы помните, что мы были вместе?"

“Вы? Я помню вы съемки мне через желудок убить ученого я был сопровождение через Одессу.”

Wanda was only catching half of the conversation and did her best to translate for Steve who was still confused. 

“My Russian is rusty Steve. From what I can tell, Bucky was loaned out by HYDRA to the Red Room. Karpov and Lukin used him to train the Black Widow initiates. It seems, from what I can tell, Bucky and Natasha have some past history.”

“What kind of history?”

“Наталья...”

“I’m not Natalia anymore. My name is Natasha now.”

“Natasha, I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t even recognize you when I was sent on that mission. My mind had been wiped again after being stored in cryogenic stasis.”

Natasha doesn’t respond to his thinly veiled reasoning. For a time she had actually thought she was in love with the Winter Soldier, that he had been different. She was young then, and when he had been taken away, that was when she started to believe love was for children. For a few moments Bucky sat there, still locked into his Winter Soldier persona. He could see that he was surrounded by guards and made no moves to escape. After what seemed like hours, though in reality was barely fifteen minutes, Bucky’s memories reasserted and he could see questioning eyes staring at him.

“What? Did it work? Was Wanda able to…,”

“You don’t remember anything Bucky?”

“What am I supposed to remember Steve?”

Before Steve could respond, Natasha turned and stormed out of the room. It wasn’t just because she was reliving old memories, though all of that hurt, it was also now because Steve knew that something had happened between her and his best friend. And all of her anger was bubbling up as she made her way to their suite. Her first thought was to go on the run again, but she stopped in the doorway when she saw Steve. He had followed her, and this time he wasn’t going to let her go.

"Talk to me Nat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I always planned to have Bucky and Natasha's past come up, and he would have to speak to her in Russian, and she would undoubtedly respond. So here is their translated conversation.
> 
> B-“Наталья Романова; Вдова черного цвета, Вы помните меня?”- Natalia Romanova, Black Widow, do you remember me?  
> N-“Да, я помню вы. Карпов и Владимир Лукин привело вас в поезде нас.”-Yes, I remember you. Karpov and Lukin brought you to train us.  
> B-“Вы помните, что мы были вместе?"- Do you remember what we had together?"  
> N-“Вы? Я помню вы съемки мне через желудок убить ученого я был сопровождение через Одессу.”- Do you? I remember you shooting me through the stomach to kill a scientist I was escorting through Odessa.  
> B-“Наталья...”-Natalia...


	17. Missions

"I’m not going to run again if that’s what you’re thinking Steve.”

“Did the thought cross your mind?”

Natasha is taken aback that he even asked the question. She wants to be angry with him for it, but in her heart she knows she can’t. It’s not fair to him, even though finding out he and Sharon kissed wasn’t fair to her. She decides to be the bigger person in their current situation.

“Fine, it did cross my mind. But I don’t want to run anymore. Not from my past, not from you, and not from us. But I want you to be honest with me, why did you kiss Sharon?”

“I’m always honest. I know this won’t excuse it, but I was caught up in the moment. I had just lost Peggy, I was afraid I was losing you. It was a horrible mistake, and something I never should have let happen. I don’t even expect you to forgive me for it.”

Natasha couldn’t help but look into his eyes when he finished speaking. She was grateful he didn’t say I’m sorry because he knew it would sound patronizing. And in their relationship, he’s apologized on more than one occasion, so this time she can see how remorseful he is, and the guilt behind his eyes for one moment of weakness. And she understands, she knows just how difficult all of these last weeks have been for him.

“I do forgive you. About everything you heard in there…all of what Bucky and I said…,”

“Nat, I don’t need to know. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

“I know that, but I want you to know. Only two people at SHIELD know the full depths of what I did when I worked for the KGB. Clint and Fury, I play it off like it doesn’t matter, because I’m doing good now, fighting for the right side. And you’ve never pushed me to tell you about my past, so I want to get it out there, no more secrets.”

Steve sits down on the bed and waits patiently for Natasha to open up. He has always known how hard she has worked to be an Avenger, to do what’s right for everyone. He could see it in the way she fought beside him. Even when the others had known the battle was over, and they had won, she was still right there with him, the last to leave when they were sure the last civilian had walked away. Despite the differences in the way they were trained, this is what made them such a great team, and how they both realized they were falling in love with each other. Natasha took a few deep breaths and a haunted look appeared in her eyes when she began to speak.

“Vasily Karpov was a ruthless Soviet soldier. I only know bits and pieces of his history but he seemed to rise through the ranks quickly. No one knew he had ties to HYDRA, if they had, I’m sure the KGB would have put an end to him in short order. The KGB may have been just as ruthless, but HYDRA was German, and they didn’t like competition. How he kept it secret all that time is something that still remains a mystery to this day.”

“How did they keep it secret for so long when they had infiltrated SHIELD? We didn’t know until Zola told us.”

“It was when I was in the Black Widow ops program that we all first met Karpov. He came with two other men to assess our training. One of them was Aleksander Lukin, Karpov’s protégé. And the other…”

“Was the Winter Soldier. So that’s how you met him.”

Natasha nods in response, before gathering her thoughts. The next part of the story is far more painful and could ultimately break her relationship with Steve to a point beyond repair. When she was ready to speak again, it was with extreme hesitation.

“I was seventeen when I met him. I had already earned a reputation as one of the most efficient students in the program. Everyone saw potential in me, including the Winter Soldier. I can’t deny that we were attracted to each other, and I knew him then as Джеймс. It’s James in Russian. It’s what he called himself, even when he was being referred to as either the American, or the Asset.”

“So what happened?”

“We began what I thought was a relationship. It came out of training where we pushed one another to our limits. After the sparring sessions, he would come to my cell in secret at night, tend to my wounds. He claimed it was because I was different, that he cared for me, but then it started all over again the next day. We would beat each other bloody, and he would show up each night. Eventually the KGB found out, and then Karpov. Джеймс and I had one more sparring session, but he didn’t come to my room that night. I sat there alone, waiting for hours until the sun came up. The next morning, we were informed that they had left for a mission. That was the last time I had seen him.”

“Until the mission in Odessa after you had gone straight.”

“Yes, the scientist was dead, and even though I was shot and in danger of bleeding out, I fought him. I had thought maybe if I fought hard enough he would remember me. He didn’t and knocked me unconscious, planning on leaving me to die. When I woke up I was in a hospital. Clint had tracked me to Odessa against Fury’s orders. If he hadn’t I wouldn’t be here today.”

“But he didn’t kill you right there?”

“Killing me may not have been in his mission parameters. I don’t know. Even if my death wasn’t part of his primary mission, he must still have thought it happened.”

“And now he remembers it all.”

“And if not for you Steve, he would have killed me back in D.C. But I don’t think he’s entirely the Winter Soldier anymore. That part of him is still in there, but Bucky seems to be back in control.”

“Seems to be, but tell me something.”

“What?”

“Did you love him?”

That’s the real question behind all of this. Natasha could be hurt that he asked, but it’s a fair question, and she did bring it up. Even if the relationship they seemed to start was built on sparring sessions, something could have happened that led to feelings.

“I thought I did. But the Red Room and the KGB didn’t want us to have emotions. We were nothing more than tools to them. Weapons to be used and discarded if we failed.”

“Doesn’t seem fair to you, or to Bucky.”

“Fair was never part of the equation. And I know what you’re really asking me Steve, if it came down to the two of you, I would always choose you. I only knew the assassin. When he was your best friend Bucky, I’m sure he was a different person, but he isn’t you. And I think, he knows that whatever we had wasn’t real. It was born out of loneliness and the need for companionship. Until we find a way to really help him, cryogenic sleep may be the best idea.”

“And he is being put back on ice. I heard him practically demand it as I was leaving to find you. The question though, is it Karpov that is still doing this?”

“That thought crossed my mind; he could have been our primary suspect.”

“But something tells me you’re sure he’s not.”

“Yeah, this.”

Natasha hands a tablet to Steve with a news report pulled up from the week before the battle in Germany. The pictures show a man hanging by his feet with his head submerged in a sink full of water. Under the picture is the name of the victim.

“Former Russian General Vasily Karpov found dead in his home. After the Cold War the former Soviet general had retired to Cleveland. His death has been ruled as a murder and as of yet the perpetrator has not been located.”

“One guess on the identity of his murderer Steve.”

“Zemo, makes sense because if the trigger words came from something Karpov had, Zemo would have wanted it. So we can rule out Karpov, but who else is there?”

“The only other possibility is Lukin. But he’s been off the grid since the Soviet Union fell. Reports even came in that he was killed in a terrorist attack somewhere in the Middle East.”

“And you don’t believe it.”

“Of course not. Lukin was scheming behind Karpov’s back. Found that out when SHIELD sent a task force after him.”

“A task force you were on, Nat?”

“No, I was still in the early days of working for SHIELD back then. No one was sure exactly where my loyalties were. I provided all the intel I could, which was extremely limited. Lukin escaped, to this day no one has been able to find him. He would be my primary suspect. Discredit Captain America, get him arrested again, reactivate the Winter Soldier and he brings the now captive Captain and his super-soldier serum to Russia.”

“And then create a new batch of Winter Soldiers to replace the ones Zemo killed. World War III.”

“But we can stop that from happening.”

Steve and Natasha begin making plans for the team’s next steps in regards to the threat, and while logic tells him it’s safer for him to stay in Wakanda, he still wants to be out there with her since she’s going to be leaving again to do what she can to find out if Lukin is still alive and manipulating the situation. While they’re discussing this, Clint is in San Francisco recruiting another one of their former erstwhile allies.

“The answer is no Barton.”

“Come on Lang, you were all too eager to help Steve out the last time.”

"Uh-huh, after you drugged and abducted me.”

“Desperate times man. I said I was sorry.”

“Forget it, I’m not going back to jail. I’ve got a daughter, a life to…”

“Hey; I’ve got a daughter and two sons. They need me too. Point is, we need you. Stark is out of his mind, he thinks because Steve has been accused of being HYDRA any actions he takes are justified.”

“Look, Steve and Sam are both good men, but I just can’t get involved.”

“Involved in what Scott?”

“Helping Captain America again. It got me locked up in a detention center because I helped him defy the Accords.”

“I see, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. Hank Pym, and you are?”

“Clint Barton, call sign Hawkeye. Steve Rogers is my friend, and I’m not letting him go through this alone.”

“Captain America is in trouble? Scott, you know this is why I chose you to be the Ant-Man.”

“That’s funny, I thought you chose me because you needed me to break into a place and steal some shit.”

“I did, but you went off with the Avengers and didn’t tell me about it the first time. What makes now so different?”

“This time there’s a lot more at stake. Cap may say he’s not HYDRA, but how do we know it’s not true? And Pym Tech, we’re still rebuilding. The security is…,”

“Something that can wait for the time being. Despite my opinion of those three wombats, they are doing a halfway decent job. If it helps, I can always fire you.”

Scott would make a retort about how Hank doesn’t have that power, but he would just bring Hope in to fire him. Their relationship is progressing, and working for his don’t call me your girlfriend is stressful enough.

“Alright, what do you need me to do, since it looks like I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“We’re going to break into the Avengers compound. Since you already have experience with that, it should be a piece of cake.”

“Why don’t you just do it?”

“Because I can’t shrink down to the size of an ant. Once upon a time I may have been able to override the security systems, but Stark will have found a way to lock me out. So that’s where you come in. And you’re not technically stealing anything this time. I’m tracking Stark’s team, but I don’t know what his plan is. You’ve got to get me in.”

“Fine, when do we leave?”

“Now.”

Hope enters the room just as Scott and Clint depart. She won’t hide the questioning look on her face as she watches them go. Her relationship with Scott notwithstanding, she worries more for Cassie if he disappears again and doesn’t come back.

“All right Dad, who are you letting Scott leave with?”

“His name is Clint Barton.”

“Didn’t he abduct Scott, and then they got arrested for defying those Accords?”

“Yes and Captain America broke them both out of prison. Now he needs help again.”

“And you’re just going to let him go off and help the Avengers again. You and Stark…”

“Stark is the problem. Everything I know about Steve Rogers I learned from Peggy Carter. I learned more from her than even the history books have in them.”

“Not the point; if Scott goes back after Stark, he could lose the suit and that’s something you don’t want happening.”

“Which is why you’re going to follow them, Ant-Man needs the Wasp.”

“But the prototype isn’t…,”

“Complete, no. But there’s more your mother kept hidden, even from me.”

Hank makes his way towards the closet where he had kept his suit when still active as Ant-Man. Before Janet had convinced him to let her come on his missions, she had created a secured room for herself where she tested the Pym particles and kept this room hidden for years. Hank had never suspected she had done this until he found the panel in the back of the closet. He presses the panel and the door slides open, allowing Hope to enter the closed off space for the first time.

“Your mother knew I was engaging in missions for SHIELD as the Ant-Man, but she still worried about the Pym particles I was using and the effect they could have on my body. Little did I realize that she had performed her own tests and was secretly acting as the Wasp while I was away. I knew she was born to it, and on that mission where I lost her, I was amazed at how skilled she already was. When Scott came back from the Quantum Realm, I began running my tests again. That’s when I found this room.”

Hope explores the room while her father waits by the door. The technology inside is over thirty years old and covered in dust. Hank always said that Janet was even more brilliant that he was, and everything Hope sees confirms that. As she prepares to leave, the case on the desk in the back catches her eyes immediately. As she moves towards it, she sees a broken padlock hanging from the front. She is hesitant in her movements, wondering what she will find. With a slow look towards her father, he nods encouragingly and she gently opens the lid. Folded with extreme care is a red and black suit, similar in appearance to the original Ant-Man suit, but made as if it was a precursor to a prototype. After reverently removing the suit she can see that it should fit her perfectly and turns again to face her father. She hadn’t known he’d moved, but in his hands was a helmet, one as old as, if not slightly older than his own.

“Is this…”

“I modified your mother’s original helmet. The intake system for the particles wasn’t as advanced as it could be, but I managed to rework the valves and now it works better than before. The suit wasn’t made to be used for long periods, but it will allow us to complete all the modifications necessary for your new suit.”

“And give me the chance to test out what I can do.”

“It’s time for the Wasp to fly again.”

While Hope packs up the helmet and suit to follow Clint and Scott towards the airport, back in Germany, Sharon’s supervisor is having a clandestine discussion with a prisoner he had locked up. The woman barely acknowledges his presence, and outright ignores what he is saying to her. She’s worked for SHIELD, and now for the CIA. If his plan is to get information on Steve and the Avengers, he’s wasting his time. She refuses to speak and only looks up to see another woman enter. As she sits in the darkened cell, the face of the second person is difficult to discern right until she steps up to the glass panel, and the face looking in at her is her own.

“You look surprised Agent. You’ve been in here for quite a while. Don’t worry, Captain Rogers has been in good company. We don’t yet know where he is, but we’ll find him. And then Agent Carter, you’re going to be to be the one who kills Captain America. Sharon’s anger immediately gets the better of her, and she rushes forward, hitting the glass with all of her strength. She only ends up with bloody knuckles as her supervisor and her twin walk away laughing.

“You have done well impersonating Carter thus far. You’re sure that Captain Rogers was fooled?”

“As were Stark and Vision. You chose well when General Lukin contacted you. Despite scheming behind Karpov’s back, he knew that both HYDRA and the Red Room would eventually be victorious. Captain America has been a thorn in his side for long enough. Chasing the Winter Soldier around the world kept the General from completing his mission. He was most disappointed when Zemo got to him first.”

“A mistake we can rectify. But you should go, Stark won’t wait long for his chance to apprehend Captain Rogers. You’re sure they won’t be able to see through your disguise?”

“I was trained by the best. Stark is consumed by his anger, Vision is doing his best to rein him in. They are too distracted to realize the truth. When they do, Rogers and Romanoff will be eliminated, and the Avengers will fall.”


	18. Defining Moments

Thousands of miles from each other two Avengers were restless. They didn’t get along when they first met before Loki and the battle of New York. Steve has been staying in Wakanda for over a month now, and Tony is back in New York doing his best to locate his former friend. The billionaire has grown increasingly frustrated as all of his resources, his many different A.I. assistants, and his connections to Ross and the Accords have all failed in finding Captain America. Even now, there is still a small voice in the back of his head that tells him Steve being an undercover HYDRA agent doesn’t make sense. But as usual he ignores that voice choosing to focus only on his anger.

“Where are you Rogers? You had to go and start this insurrection to protect a murderer. I wanted to believe you were doing it to bring him in, but now the whole world really does know the truth. Captain America: traitor to his country, his friends, and the biggest fraud to ever walk the earth. One way or another, I’m going to bring you down.”

To look at Tony one could see that he hadn’t slept for days, dark circles were showing under his eyes and his goatee which is normally immaculate is in need of a trim. The last time he barely slept was right after New York when dreams of the portal and the Chitauri mother ship plagued his dreams. He is so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear FRIDAY speaking and is startled out of his seat when Vision phases through the wall.

“Excuse me Sir, but Secretary Ross is outside of the compound. He apparently has also placed several calls which have gone unanswered.”

“Why didn’t FRIDAY alert me?”

“She tried Sir. But you seemed to be ignoring her, so she asked me to locate you.”

“Look JARVIS…,”

“I do not think it is wholly necessary to remind you that I am not JARVIS.”

“You’ve been doing so every day for the past year. Why stop now?”

“As I was saying, Secretary Ross is here, and he has urgent…”

“And you say you’re not JARVIS, leave it urgent.”

“The urgency is by necessity Stark. I need an update on your search for Captain Rogers.”

“The search is in the same place it was when I last saw you. Rogers is off the grid and we haven’t been able to locate him through conventional means. And just how did you get in here anyway?”

“You left the door open; it’s your own fault. Maybe you aren’t really trying. I have to wonder Stark, if you actually think you can bring Rogers in. I also have to wonder if perhaps you do know where he is and are refusing to tell me.”

“I assure you Ross, that if I knew, I’d already be there. So if that is all you wanted, you know where the door is.”

“Actually that’s not the only reason I’m here. I remember the fight in Germany. But this time you’re severely outnumbered. Do you think that you and Vision are capable of taking down the Captain and anyone he has helping him?”

“It’s just him and Wilson. How much of a problem could it be?”

“If my reports are correct Tony, Steve and Sam have more backup on the way. Clint Barton and Scott Lang have booked a flight to London, and from there, I’m not sure where they’re going. And I can’t forget Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff. They are also off the grid as well.”

“About time you got here Carter. You’ve been absent for some time.”

“I had some business to attend to. My supervisor isn’t sure we’re proceeding at the proper pace.”

“Let me guess, his agenda differs from ours.”

“He wants Steve brought in. But he wants it done with as little collateral damage as possible. That should be the agenda we all share at this point.”

“Then are we all on the same page? If so, we can get down to business. Rogers has allies, and I have no doubts they’ll do everything in their power to protect him. So to that end, since you’ve only got Vision and Carter, I’ve elected to provide you with some outside assistance, Stark.”

“We don’t need any help Ross. We can take care of this ourselves.”

“Let’s take stock then, shall we. Romanoff is AWOL, and she helped Rogers and Barnes escape. His Highness King T’Challa refuses to get involved. The Spider-Man you recruited is nowhere to be found, and your best friend Colonel James Rhodes is practically paralyzed. So you have the Vision, and Agent Carter. The odds are not in your favor. So, I put a team together that I’m sure will be able to help you.”

Tony knows there’s no further point in arguing with Ross, so he just shakes his head and watches as his three new teammates enter the compound. At first sight he can tell they’re rookies with little to no experience. As usual, the first comment out of his mouth is the typical Stark snark.

“Where did you find these guys Ross, the circus? I mean, look at them. You have a guy with a bow, a Goth looking girl, and…I don’t even know what to call this second guy.”

“You don’t need to know what to call them. I’ll let them speak for themselves.”

“All right, second rate Hawkeye, who are you and what can you do?”

“Second rate Hawkeye, that’s funny. The name is Buck Chisolm. But you can call me Trickshot.”

“Trickshot was someone we picked up for burglary. He had a choice, help with the Accords or go to jail.”

“I didn’t need his backstory Ross. What can he do?”

“Throw something in the air and I’ll show you.”

Tony directs FRIDAY to launch a target. In this case, a dummy grenade which has been used to test Redwing. Faster than anyone expected Chisolm has an arrow drawn, notched and fired before the grenade begins to fall. The arrow splits it in half, and the two sides fall harmlessly to the floor.

“Okay, so you’re almost as fast as Hawkeye. What about the moody teenager?”

“I’m not a teenager.”

“So she does speak. Okay then, impress me.”

“My name, you egomaniac, is Aerika Harkness. I’ve seen what Wanda Maximoff can do, and I quickly learned the extent of her powers. She’s powerful, but lacks training. A problem I don’t suffer from.”

Aerika concentrates her powers on the two halves of the dummy grenade. Her eyes turn a shade of red as she levitates the pieces and while they are suspended in mid-air, a twist of her wrists and the broken example explodes in a small burst of flame.

“Another magic user to counter the Scarlet Witch, okay, she could give me an advantage. Welcome to the team Aerika.”

“In the field; Stark, I prefer you use my call sign: Crimson Curse.”

“Noted, all right Ross, what about the goon?”

“The goon as you so eloquently referred to him is Erik Josten. Much like Trickshot, he is a reformed criminal. He was once known as the Smuggler…,”

“I’ve heard the name. Thought you were just an urban legend. Honestly Ross, the girl has potential, but a couple of petty criminals, what good are they to the Avengers?”

“First of all Stark, you need to accept the fact that the Avengers don’t exist. Secondly, Mr. Josten why don’t we all step outside and you show us what you can do.”

The others follow Ross and Josten out to the open space around the compound. When they are all convened, Josten fastens a belt around his waist that Tony can’t help but take notice of. The tech it is made of seems oddly familiar and when Josten grows into a literal giant, the billionaire understands what he’s seeing.

“As you can see Mr. Stark, Erik Josten is your wild card. He has been working for me for several years. Recently a tiny incident at Pym Tech resulted in the destruction of the building and HYDRA escaping with a sample of Darren Cross’ version of the Pym particle. I sent Josten in to infiltrate Mitchell Carson’s business associates. This is where we recovered the Cross particles. The best scientists I could find replicated and stabilized these particles and Erik volunteered to test them.”

“If things went bad, at least I could have gone out doing something good for the world.”

“Indeed Erik, but the test was a resounding success. And as you can also see, he has no need of the helmet which protects Ant-Man. Tony Stark, meet Atlas. Along with Trickshot and Crimson Curse, they are the Thunderbolts.”

“Naming them after yourself; Ross? And everyone says I have an ego.”

“Because you do. But if you’re going to succeed, you have to learn to work together.”

Secretary Ross left without giving Tony a choice in the matter. He knew that this could potentially lead to a disaster of epic proportions, especially without Steve to keep them all in line. For a moment he actually missed the super-soldier, but instantly remembered why he was agreeing to Ross’ insane demands. And then his ego once again got the best of him because he thought that if Steve could lead five disparate and different people to a win, he could too. In the end Tony would end up realizing how wrong he was, but not at this moment. Half a world away in Wakanda Steve was still restless finding himself in the royal training rooms more often than not without a sparring partner. T’Challa had been conspicuously absent, and when Natasha returned two days later, the news she came bearing was decidedly unpleasant.

“Lukin is as much of a ghost story as Barnes was. I don’t think he’s going to be found unless he wants to be.”

“But he is alive?”

“That much is certain Steve. I tracked some of his former allies down, and they did confirm that reports of his death were greatly exaggerated. He’s out there, and he’s behind this.”

“Then we’re going to have to draw him out.”

“I don’t like that look on your face Steve. Please tell me you haven’t taken leave of your senses while I was away.”

“I can’t stay in hiding anymore Nat. I just can’t. People out there think I’m a traitor to my country. I have to do something, make things right.”

“Steve, if you go out there, you’re putting yourself in danger. People are looking for you, and if you’re found they won’t ask questions. They will kill you.”

“Hiding is killing me. You and Sam and Wanda, you all know I’m not HYDRA. I need to prove it myself.”

“Steve…,”

“Listen to her Steve. Natasha knows what she’s talking about.”

Instantly the couple turns from their discussion to face the man they didn’t expect to be there. To Steve, he’s a welcome sight, as is the man standing behind him. He had hoped to not get them involved again, but he’s glad for a few more allies who believe in him.

“Clint you should be…”

“At home with my wife and kids, yes. But there’s an Avenger in trouble, and there isn’t any other place I need to be.”

“I can’t ask you to get involved again Clint. Laura…,”

“Practically kicked me out the door. Let’s face it, you need me right now.”

“And what about you Scott?”

“You got me involved in this; I’m in all or nothing. Ant-Man or Giant-Man, I’m here.”

“That means a lot to me, it really does. You know that if you do this, you may never be able to go back home.”

“If that’s the price I have to pay, I’ll pay it gladly. Besides I’ve got a friend in Scotland, Laura and the kids are there now. I saved his life, he saved mine, and he agreed to help me out.”

“I told Cassie that Daddy has to go be a hero. I know she’ll be taken care of.”

“We’re in this all the way Steve. But getting back to Nat and how she’s always right…,” Natasha hits Clint with an amused glare and trademark smirk when he pauses, “…Tony’s gone off the deep end. He believes that you’re HYDRA, he’s got Vision convinced, and Carter is also on his side.”

“Sharon…”

Steve falls into the chair behind him. He had thought of anyone, she would be the least likely to believe he was HYDRA. She was right there at the Triskelion when he blew the lid off of SHIELD and HYDRA. She’s Peggy’s niece, and someone he thought he could trust. He has an inkling that there’s more to this than he knows, but the hurt he feels at her supposed betrayal is like a knife to the gut.

“Given this new information, you should probably sit this one out Steve.”

“No, no I can’t do that Nat. The only person who can clear my name is me.”

Natasha doesn’t even bother to hide the fear she feels for him that appears in her eyes. This man she fell in love with is just as stubborn as she is, but even if he doesn’t have the stars and stripes or his shield, it doesn’t matter, he’s still Captain America, and she’s going to fight beside him this time. 

“Then we fight this war together.”

“Don’t forget us. Steve you’re my wingman. I’m with you too. Hey tic-tac.”

“Good to see you again Sam, Wanda.”

While the Avengers are having their reunion, T’Challa enters the room behind them with one of his chief R&D scientists. This is the King’s first appearance in days, and the others are startled when he speaks.

“It seems you have a team behind you again Steve. And if you truly intend to fight this war, my scientists and I have developed something that may be of use to you.”

T’Challa steps aside allowing the scientist to step forward. He has something strapped to his back and is carrying a large box in his arms. He then quickly moves over to the conference table, and upon setting it down, opens the lid, giving Steve the opportunity to look inside.

“At his Majesty’s request we have developed a new uniform for you Captain Rogers. We were made aware that you engaged him in combat and saw that his claws were able to cut at your shield.”

“Yeah, but nothing had been able to do that before. The shield even stood up to a full force lighting strike from Thor’s hammer.”

“Vibranium is the only metal that can affect vibranium. His Majesty’s Black Panther uniform is also laced with this metal. As such we have done the same for your new uniform.”

Steve pulls the uniform out of the box and looks it over once and then a second time. It’s dark blue like his STRIKE team uniform from SHIELD, but is lacking the star on the center of the chest. Also gone are the Avengers A logos from the shoulders. The uniform itself is plain in nature as is the helmet he sees in the box as well.

“We hope this new uniform is to your liking Captain. But it is not all we have developed for you.”

“I was impressed with your shield in our battle Captain. Vibranium is indeed rare and sometimes difficult to work with. Very little has ever left Wakanda. I must know, where did you get it?”

“From Howard Stark. He had already fashioned it into the shield, painting it red, white and blue after I chose it to replace my first shield.”

“My grandfather told me stories of Howard. He came here a few short years before World War Two. My grandfather always said he was a good man. He came back when Germany sent one of its soldiers to investigate the reports on our vibranium. The Allies helped route their forces.”

“Howard was a good man. He died too soon.”

“Yes, but in response to the loss of your second shield, we have constructed this for you.”

The scientist now removes the bundle strapped to his back. It is a distinctly round shape and is wrapped in a leather bag. After being handed the bundle, Steve slowly removes the cover. He can feel all of his companion’s eyes on him as he examines the new shield. Like his previous shield there is a star in the center which is surrounded by blue and silver rings. On the back are leather straps and as he slips his arm through them, he feels almost complete. Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Scott all look on in awe at the man who has been inspiring them to do the right thing even when the world is standing against them. Even Hope is in awe, watching this scene unfold before her as she clings to the wall in her small size. She had been lucky to sneak onto the plane hidden in Scott’s luggage, without either him or Clint finding out.

“Well, looks like Captain America is going back into action.”

“No Clint, not Captain America. Just the Captain.”

The Avengers have all been through the ringer since the announcement of the Accords. Not one of them is surprised that Steve has decided to drop the America part of his identity. He is on run and effectively a man without a country. He, Clint, and Natasha have one more discussion before they retire for the night. Steve and Nat both wanted to know how Clint had gotten the information he revealed to them and in all honesty weren’t that shocked to learn he had recruited Scott again and then they broke into the compound. They all knew what was at stake here, and this war was going to be the end of it. Steve knew Tony wouldn’t stop looking for him, he also knew that a second war between them was inevitable. Even as Natasha curled into his side to fall asleep, he was still restless. When this was all over, nothing was ever going to be the same for them. Natasha was sound asleep, and exhausted from her trip. This is why she didn’t wake up when he reattached his other dog tag to the chain hanging around her neck.

“Whatever happens next Nat, remember that I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, preparing for the next battle in the Avengers Civil War. When I started this story it was only meant to be a few chapters to deal with the events before the movie, but recently has taken on a life of it's own, and I can't tell you all how much I appreciate the comments and kudos. Your feedback and the positive response is what keeps me going. So, I decided here to include some characters from the comics. Trickshot, Atlas and Crimson Curse, all of which have ties to individual Avengers or the team. Even calling them Thunderbolts is a nod to the comics. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and Chapter 19 is looming.


	19. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hopefully the chapter you all have been waiting for. Steve and his secret Avengers are confronted by Tony and his assigned by Ross Thunderbolts. Action, intrigue, big reveals, and I hope you all enjoy. This chapter took a lot of time and is quite long, but on with the second part of the Civil War.

The next morning Natasha woke to find herself alone. While their suite was gigantic, she found no signs of Steve anywhere. The bathroom was vacant as was the small kitchen. He had left a pot of coffee ready for her, and his new uniform was still in the closet so he hadn’t gone far. Even though a shower in addition to the coffee would have done wonders for her jet lag, she just grabbed a cup and headed out the door. It was just nearing late morning and when she rounded a corner she ran directly into Sam. He was in workout gear so he must have either just come back from a run or the royal training facility. Upon his first glance at her she seemed dazed so he held back on placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, whatever state of mind she was in, she could break his arm easily.

“Natasha, you okay?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong Natasha?”

“Have you seen Steve this morning?”

“He wasn’t with you?”

“He was last night, and I woke up alone.”

“Was his…”

“Uniform is still here and the shield, so he hasn’t left. This just isn’t like him. Usually he’s out for his morning run and back before I even wake up.”

“I’m sure he’s fine Natasha. I’ll help you look for him.”

Sam and Natasha split up and went separate ways. Clint, Wanda, and Scott were all still asleep so they were on their own. Sam stopped back by the training room in case he had just missed Steve arriving there after he had left. The room was still empty so he continued on towards the conference room. Natasha knew Sam had good instincts, but with the direction he was headed he wouldn’t be the one to find Steve first. Instead of wandering randomly through the palace, she set her sights on one destination. Other than Clint, Steve had been the only person to get through her walls, and she through his. No one had been able to get as close to him as she did except one woman, and she had been laid to rest just a month ago. This is why Natasha knew she would find him in this room. It contained the last link to his past that she knew he needed, and didn’t begrudge him that one bit. She tentatively made her way inside; he was seated in front of the cryogenic chamber, arms crossed over the back of the chair.

“Steve…what is it?”

“I just can’t stop thinking…”

“About…?”

“Everything. This war, Bucky, Peggy. I really did understand the need for the Accords, and how we should be held accountable. Like I told Tony, sometimes when a situation is going South, I wish I could ignore it.”

“No you don’t. Just like I don’t. We do what we have to because it’s the right thing to do.”

Natasha then positioned herself sitting right behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. Steve leaned back into her embrace, grateful for this small moment of intimacy they’re sharing because when they leave this room, there will be no turning back from what comes next.

“So, have you been here the entire time since you left me alone in our bed?”

There is a slight chuckle in Natasha’s question and Steve finally begins to relax. For what feels like the hundredth time since they became a couple she has been his anchor, the one person keeping him steady. And for her, he’s been her strength, her moral compass as their world was falling apart. Even when they were on opposite sides, they couldn’t fight each other. This time come hell or high water, she’s going to be by his side, no matter what comes their way.

“Well Captain, if you’re determined to clear your name, I think it’s high time you were found.”

Natasha stood up and held her hand out to him. He had turned in the chair to see her and saw the same spark of admiration and love he had seen when she finally admitted how she felt with some prodding from Clint and Sam of course. And he knew she was right, the war had to end. It was time for all of them to take a stand, and really fight for what they believe in. Even now, Hope had been watching and listening to everything that was said. She did feel somewhat guilty for eavesdropping on such a private conversation, but now she understood exactly why Scott was willing to risk his freedom for this, and more-so understood why her father had been so adamant about protecting her. When the time came, she would be proud to fight beside them.

“Time to get the team together, plan out a strategy.”

Steve and Natasha walked hand in hand towards the conference room. They passed T’Challa in the hallway and he insisted on joining them. They next bumped into Sam, and had him text Scott just as Natasha texted Clint. The two of them were both startled awake as their phones buzzed with the messages. The next stop along the way was Wanda’s room, and she was already awake. Ten minutes passed as Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Wanda sat around the conference table. T’Challa entered shortly after having dealt with an affair of state. Finally both Clint and Scott arrived, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Is there a reason you got us up this early Nat? Come on it’s…”

“Almost noon, local time. I know you guys need your beauty sleep, but this is ridiculous. Seriously Clint, what would Laura say?”

“Let’s keep my wife out of this huh? Why are we here?”

“Excellent question Clint, to answer that, it’s time that the Avengers come out of hiding.”

“We’re seriously doing this Steve? You know what’s waiting for you on the other side of the world.”

“All too well, Scott. But it’s time to face up to it. I’m not HYDRA and you all know it. Tony’s looking for me, and I’m not going to let him destroy Wakanda to find me.”

“So where are we going? We can’t just go someplace we’ll endanger innocent lives.”

“I don’t intend to take us anywhere that’s possible Sam. Nat?”

“The place we’re going makes perfect sense. There aren’t any civilians in the area, and it’s the place where Steve’s battle with Red Skull nearly came to conclusion.”

“If not for having to stow away on the Valkyrie and then crashing it into the Arctic.”

Clint spoke up to remind everyone there of the day Steve sacrificed everything to save New York, but both Natasha and Steve elected to ignore him, and the soldier picked up where Natasha left off.

“Strategically it’s perfect. The remains of the base are buried five hundred feet below the surface. Granted, I never thought I’d go back there. But if we’re going to end this, I want it to be at the place where the Commandos secured our most important victory against HYDRA.”

“A moment Captain, I appreciate and respect your desire to keep Wakanda out of the crossfire, but doesn’t choosing that specific location lend credence to the rumors that you are HYDRA?”

“Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn’t T’Challa. But I don’t see another way to do this where no civilians will get hurt.”

One by one, Steve’s companions agree with the plan. When they all have their assignments for the battle, each one goes to prepare their gear to depart. Scott is the last to leave, and Hope follows him, still in her miniaturized form. When he gets back to his suite, she lands on his shoulder, and speaks, alerting him to her presence.

“Scott.”

He is noticeably startled when he hears Hope’s voice coming from somewhere beside him. He spins around frantically looking for her, and has to take a few steps back when she increases her size, and is standing right in front of him.

“What are you doing here Hope? You should be back in California helping rebuild the company. Did Hank send you, and how did you get a suit?”

“He did send me, and this was my mother’s first suit, before she sacrificed herself to stop the missile. Look you left so quickly, he didn’t have time to give you something.”

“What?”

“These.”

Hope holds out a bag with a new set of vials of the Pym particles. Scott is at first confused at the reveal, and she can’t help but catch the curious look in his eyes.

“Dad found a way to stabilize the growth formula. You’ve only tried it twice, and from what you said, the second time you were sluggish, moving slowly. Won’t happen this time if you need to go big.”

The next day the Avengers left for Austria. T’Challa had only gotten involved enough to arrange the flight and to provide them with gear to set up a base camp and vehicles to get them to their destination. Nothing was directly traceable to Wakanda, and his pilot flew back after the jet was unloaded. When they reached the base, Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda began scouting the base with Hope keeping tabs on everything while also remaining a secret. Before they left she had insisted Scott not say anything about her. While the five of them searched for anything of use, Clint and Natasha got to work on hacking the system and restoring power.

“Well, this base has been abandoned for the past eighty years, just like I expected it would be.”

“It was the HYDRA stronghold, stands to reason that they wouldn’t come back here Steve.”

“I know, but I’m surprised they didn’t even attempt to clean it out minus the dead, Nat.”

“You know the tech here is ancient, I’m not even sure Clint and I can…”

Natasha paused as the systems started rebooting. One by one, the power came back on and they were able to access old HYDRA files. A lot of it dates back to World War Two, and some years afterwards. The beginnings of the SHIELD infiltration began here and moved when a much younger Nick Fury caught word of the base being reactivated. He showed up on the video fighting several HYDRA agents. As the team settled in, back in New York Tony and Sharon were at the compound and got a hit from FRIDAY about something they couldn’t have expected.

“Tony; you might want to take a look at this.”

“What do we have Carter?”

“FRIDAY just notified me that a HYDRA base has just gone active.”

“Where?” 

“According to our information, Austria. Coordinates put in in the Alps.”

Tony quickly moves over to check the computer readout. With a quick movement, he pulls up the holographic display and zooms in. He’s heard of and read about this base from his father’s files. The location is too important for this to be a coincidence.

“We have an I.D. on who might have activated it?”

“No, they’re covering their tracks too well. My guess though…Romanoff or Barton.”

“Which also means Rogers is there. Suit up, we’re leaving. Wheels up in ten.”

Tony’s team was already prepped for departure when FRIDAY had sent the alert. They hadn’t worked together for long, but he could tell that the recruits Ross had brought him were eager to prove themselves. There was a nervous energy all around the Quinjet as they made the normally nine hour flight in one hour at top speed. When they landed, Tony took point flanked by Vision and Sharon.

“All right, fan out. They’re not just going to walk out here and meet us. Rogers is determined to make this a battle, so I’m inclined to oblige him.”

Atlas, Trickshot and Crimson Curse each move separate ways to look for an entry point. Sharon also moves off to find an access panel that she can potentially hack and disable any alarms that would alert Steve and his team to a breach. While the four of them search, Tony and Vision fly up, choosing instead to have their own private conversation.

“Sir, I do hope you don’t plan on letting your anger get the better of you in this mission.”

“We’re here on business; Vision. My anger is the last thing I’m going to let control my actions. This doesn’t even have to be a fight if Rogers surrenders peacefully.”

“Forgive me Sir, but your heart rate is elevated and your adrenaline levels are peaking. Are you sure you can keep a calm attitude should a battle ensue?”

“If it comes down to it, I’m going to make sure Rogers stays down this time. But what about you? If Wanda is there, are you going to get distracted again?”

“I will do my best not to let my feelings get in the way.”

“Good, now what about that other discussion we had?”

“Ms. Harkness is fully committed to the mission, she is not a threat. However, Mr. Chisolm and Mr. Josten are less trustworthy. We should be wary of their involvement.”

“And what about Carter? Does she seem somewhat off to you?”

“I have noticed that Agent Carter does seem distressed. It could be cause for concern; I would recommend keeping close watch on her.”

“Recommendation noted, so you know what to do, get in there before our allies do.”

Tony watches as Vision becomes intangible, descending through the mountains down into the compound. When Vision is out of sight he takes a flight around the mountain, finding the shattered windows from when the Commandos attacked. Taking stock of his surroundings, he finds debris from the battle, continuing his search when Sharon calls through the com systems.

“Stark, I managed to override the security panel. It seems to have become active when the power was restored.”

“Any alarms?”

“Negative, I’m working on getting the doors open.”

“Good, make it fast and get Atlas, Trickshot and Curse to help you. We’ve got a limited window before they know we’re here.”

“Copy that.”

While Sharon works, the Avengers have convened in the hangar bay. Natasha received an alert on the computer terminal of an inbound jet approaching their location. The hangar was the largest and most defendable location in the base. As they fan out to take positions for the battle that is inevitable, Wanda senses something off about their surroundings and instantly throws a hex bolt in the direction she knows he is most likely watching from.

“I know you are there Vision. Please do not make me hurt you.”

With little choice, Vision reveals himself to his former teammates. The looks they all give him are of betrayal and anger that he came and still supports Tony and the Accords. But he ignores all of them, choosing instead to focus on Steve.

“Captain, this does not have to turn into a war. If you come along peacefully I am positive this can be settled with a diplomatic solution.”

“You mean turn myself in as a HYDRA agent. I’m not HYDRA, Vision. I never have been.”

“Then surrender and come with me. There are people in authority who will listen to your claims.”

While Vision worked to convince Steve that turning himself in was the right course of action, Tony and the rest of his team were monitoring the exchange. The genius would have been upset that Vision revealed himself preemptively, but also realized that Natasha and Clint had potentially been monitoring the arrival. He also knew that Steve would say anything to protect himself, and the time for talk was over. With that Iron Man blasted his way down through the levels raining debris down all around them as he landed. 

“Okay Rogers, you’ve had your chance to do the right thing this whole time. Now I’m going to put you down.”

“Tony…,”

“Save it. I’m not buying into your bullshit anymore.”

As the two of them faced off, the doors slid open allowing Sharon, Atlas, Trickshot and Crimson Curse to enter. They each took up a position flanking Iron Man and met the Avengers face to face. 

“So looks like Stark lost the real Avengers, had to go and recruit his own team of knock-offs to fight us?”

“You’re one to talk Barton. You’re still just a second rate archer.”

“Chisolm, you still upset that I beat you all those years ago? That little contest of ours, you knew you didn’t stand a chance against me.”

“Yeah, but that was then. I think you’ll find that I’m faster than you now.”

“Prove it.” 

Hawkeye and Trickshot start firing arrows back and forth. Any chance of this going down peacefully went up in smoke as they began their duel. Tony took to the air and started firing repulsor blasts down at Steve who dodged each one. Sam quickly followed Tony but was stopped as Vision flew into his path to intercept. Scott was only briefly distracted at the battle and shrank when he saw his opponent charging forward. Atlas was caught off guard when he got hit with an uppercut that felt like a cannonball striking him in the chin.

“Come on Ant-Man! Fight me at your normal size!”

Scott returned to normal size and threw his own punch at Josten. He didn’t expect his adversary to react as quick as he did, and the punch was caught mid-strike.

“You’re fast, don’t believe we’ve met. Who are you?”

“Call me Atlas.”

“Atlas huh? What for?”

“You’ll see.”

Josten activated his belt while still gripping Scott’s hand. Soon enough he had grown to the point that his head was just a few feet below the ceiling. With his power he had trapped Scott inside his hand.

“Let’s see you get out of this one Lang. I can just keep getting bigger!”

“Then how about I… get… just…as…big!”

While Scott went from Ant-Man to Giant-Man, Hope started buzzing around Atlas to assist. During that time, all that were left to begin fighting were Aerika and Wanda, and Natasha and Sharon. Aerika made her first attempt to distract Wanda with a blatant taunt.

“Wanda Maximoff, we haven’t met yet, but the Avengers chose a second rate mystic to join them. You play at being powerful, but you’re messing with forces you can’t possibly understand.”

“So are you. And you know nothing about me.”

“Oh I know all about you Wanda. You and your twin brother, how Strucker manipulated the scepter to unlock your powers. It’s a pity Pietro died; he was clearly the better twin. But, I suppose he was just as weak as you.”

Anger flared behind Wanda’s eyes when her opponent insulted her brother. She still missed him every day, and he died a hero, saving Clint and the boy from ULTRON. When she first joined the Avengers after Sokovia, she swore she would never strike out in anger, but this time she let loose with a wild fury. Tendrils of red light exploded from her hands; immobilizing Aerika, causing her eyes to go wide with shock, as well as causing a shortness of breath.

“I do not know who you are, but never insult my brother again.”

Wanda was enraged that this woman was choosing to insult her and the memory of her brother. Just a year ago she would have lashed out with that anger, but she had learned a lot over that year, and lets her opponent free so they can battle fairly. In that instant, they both start unleashing their powers and fight back and forth across the hangar. While the battle raged around them, only Natasha and Sharon had yet to engage the other. The two former SHIELD agents stand there, assessing just exactly where this will go.

“Steve trusted you Carter. He believes in you and now you betray him. How could you do this?”

“Steve trusts everyone Romanoff. He even trusts you despite everything you did in your past. He deserves better than you. He and I should be together. But; since it’s been revealed that he’s secretly a HYDRA agent, Aunt Margaret would be so disappointed to hear that. It’s a good thing she didn’t live to see his betrayal.”

Natasha instantly knew something was off with Carter. Her voice was cold, and almost sounded disgusted at mentioning Peggy, but it was the Aunt Margaret comment that had her sure that this wasn’t really Sharon.

“And Peggy would be impressed that you turned on a friend, especially without all the facts? You know Carter, ever since you came to the compound I knew you were jealous of the fact that I got Steve. Even now you still can’t handle it. Does it burn that he didn’t want you?”

Sharon didn’t speak to refute Natasha’s comment, she didn’t deny being jealous. Instead she rushed the redhead, throwing violent punches that no SHIELD agent had ever been trained to use. The attack was brutal, vicious, and far too reminiscent of what the Red Room taught her. Natasha easily blocked each attack because she knew when and with how much force the hits would come. 

“I’d be impressed if your attack wasn’t pathetic, Carter. I sparred with you and you didn’t show near this level of aggression back then.”

Natasha blocked the next punch and responded with one of her own, also which was easily blocked. Through the first minutes of their fight, Sharon remained calm, eerily calm. She was cold, calculating, as if she was working the fight out in her head, the exact same thing Natasha was doing. It was when Natasha played a feint that she had learned just shortly after being named the Black Widow that her opponent’s assumed identity fell away. Sharon would have fallen for the maneuver, but this other Sharon backed away quickly, revealing that she had learned the same maneuver and also knew what was coming next.

“You know, you really are too obvious, Yelena. Only Black Widow initiates learn that feint and follow up. You’re using the holographic mask.”

Even though she was wearing the mask that made her look exactly like Sharon, Yelena Belova knew that her disguise had been seen through. Of course she made it blatant when she slipped into the Red Room training, and now she resumed speaking with her natural Russian accent.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out Romanova. You never should have been the one to become Black Widow, it was always me.”

“Too bad you weren’t good enough, Мало претендент. Вы всегда были только второй лучший.”

Natasha wasn’t even impressed with Yelena’s attacks thus far. Her skills seemed to be rusty as is she hadn’t had a real fight with an equal since their days in the Red Room. But when she insulted the blonde, Yelena switched into a higher gear and she was on the offensive and pushing Natasha back, even outmaneuvering the redhead. It was just a brief moment where Natasha left an opening that her opponent quickly took advantage of with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and with the same swift motion, had a gun drawn and aimed point blank at her skull.

“Your time with the Avengers has weakened you Natalia. You have forgotten the lessons we learned. It was always kill or be killed. You have been compromised by your feelings for Captain America. Now that weakness will lead to your death.”

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion at that point in the battle. Steve was deflecting Tony’s repulsor beams and using his shield to change the angle of the blasts back up towards Tony’s boot thrusters when he saw Natasha go down. Stark and FRIDAY had calculated what Steve was attempting and ceased fire long enough to regroup. In that instant, the shield was flying on a perfect trajectory and passed between Natasha and the gun as the first rounds were fired. The bullets bounced off, saving Natasha’s life and on the return flight collided with the blonde standing over her. She fell, unconscious. He hadn’t expected Sharon to be this jealous or to attempt to kill Natasha, but the shield landed on the ground beside her.

Tony saw this and corrected his flight path, firing just as Steve turned…

FRIDAY had analyzed Steve’s tactical skills for Tony, and the beams angles were altered…

The soldier jumped in an effort to avoid the blast but was struck full force in the gut…

Natasha could only look on in horror as she saw Steve collapse to the ground while she screamed his name…

Everything was a blur as Steve curled in on himself, clutching at his wound. He could barely move as Tony landed in front of him. The genius took a boot and kicked at the Captain, forcing him to roll over. With one boot pinning his arm down, Steve could only watch as Iron Man took aim at his head. Before he went to fire, Tony retracted his helmet and spoke in a menacing tone.

“You fooled the whole world Rogers. My father trusted you, and now I know the truth. You’ve always been a HYDRA agent, and if you hadn’t been lost to the ice, you would have been the one to carry out the mission to kill my parents instead of your friend Barnes.”

Time seemed to speed up as all the fighting stopped in that moment. Scott and Josten had returned to their normal size, but were still locked in combat. Hope had also stopped firing the Wasp’s stings at Josten. Clint and Chisolm had each fired one last arrow, and turned away when both projectiles exploded, but were also now watching Tony. Wanda tried to use her power to stop Tony, but Aerika blocked her. Even Vision let Sam free, and without even thinking he deployed Redwing to fly directly into Tony’s firing path. The drone reached Steve just in time as the repulsor was fired, but got destroyed in the process.

“What the Hell, Sam?! You want to go down with Steve as a HYDRA stooge, fine!”

Tony was about to fire again as Vision landed in between him and Steve. The blast was fired, but Vision had made his body indestructible, and the beams glanced off the android and into the rock around them. The genius was furious now, but he didn’t even get to fire another shot as Atlas grabbed hold of him, and Scott shrank down attacking the inside of the armor again. Natasha had made sure Yelena was restrained should she wake up, and was now by Steve’s side. With one hand she gently held him down, and with her other raised the Widow’s bite directly at Tony. Simultaneously she fired at the front of his neck while another sting hit the back. He fell just as Scott emerged from the armor, and working together with Atlas pinned Tony down. 

“All of you, do what the Avengers stand for mean nothing?! You’re all willing to throw your lives away for a traitor to his country?!”

Only Wanda and Aerika had continued fighting while the others tried to rein Tony in. Wanda would have stopped because she knew this fight was pointless, and nearly did stop until Aerika insulted her again. With a last surge of anger, she struck out with her abilities and temporarily stripped Crimson Curse of her access to her magic.

“I guess we know now who really is better. You never had the advantage.”

Aerika could only glare at Wanda in anger as her opponent turned towards Steve and Tony. She looked on with sorrow at Steve’s injury and anger at Tony for taking it this far. But all eyes were on Iron Man, and none were looking at him kindly. They were all silent until Natasha spoke.

“Dammit Tony! You and your damn ego! When are you ever going to use that big brain of yours to think?”

“Says the woman who allowed Cap to escape in Germany. He’s a traitor, just like you.”

In the past Natasha would have killed Tony for that accusation. But being with Steve has taught her to be better than her past. Instead she slaps him across the face while Clint hands her a tablet. With Tony still restrained by Josten and Scott, she shoves it right at his eye level.

“Read this. It tells the truth of it all. Steve was framed by former Soviet General Aleksander Lukin. He was second in command of the Winter Soldier project to Vasily Karpov. And because of you, he almost succeeded in his plan to recapture Barnes, kill Steve, and use their blood to create more Winter Soldiers.”

Tony stared in shock at the reports he was reading. He had made such a grievous error, and couldn’t begin to imagine how he had been played so easily. He knew that Natasha, Vision and Clint had all been correct when he let his ego get the better of him. He could just barely see past the tablet, but he could tell Steve had stopped moving. His breathing was shallow. Suddenly he feared for the worst until he saw the red tendrils of light surrounding the soldier’s body.

“No Stark, Steve is not dying. I am keeping him stable and asleep to block his sense of pain. But you had better pray that he survives, or nothing will protect you from her.”

Tony looked away from Wanda when she finished speaking to see a brief look of rage in Natasha’s eyes. The look was gone as quickly as it had appeared. With Steve down, she began directing her team to load him in the Quinjet. Clint and Sam went and grabbed who they thought was Sharon and pulled her along with them. Natasha just glared as they walked past, and would explain everything on the flight back to Wakanda. Tony made an attempt to object to their taking the jet, but immediately stopped speaking when Natasha raised a threatening hand.

“You want to get out of here Tony, call Ross. Tell him you failed. And then show him those reports. Tell him we’re going after Lukin, and if he interferes, he won’t like the consequences.”

With that statement, Natasha turned to Scott and gave him the signal to let Tony go. She even stopped to offer Atlas and Trickshot a chance to be Avengers, but they both declined, wanting to return to the civilian life. Only Wanda was left with a choice to make.

“If you want to Wanda, you can offer your opponent the chance to come with us. She seems to have excellent control of her abilities. And from what I can tell, they’re not all that dissimilar from yours. Maybe she can help you learn better control.”

Wanda mulled it over for a moment. But Aerika had heard the offer, and she already had a look in her eyes that said even if Wanda asked, she would reject the chance. As she entered the Quinjet, her powers were still keeping Steve stable and she sat next to him and the jet took off for a safe haven with Clint in the pilot’s seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Natasha speak in Russian to Yelena, and thanks to the English to Russian translator this is what she said: Мало претендент. Вы всегда были только второй лучший.”- translation: Little pretender. You were always just second best.


	20. Counting Stars

Vision ignored Tony as he followed the Quinjet’s flight path. He took to the skies, not really sure of what his plan was, but at least had the hope he could apologize to Wanda, but he wasn’t fast enough as the jet immediately hit Mach four. He could have tracked the destination, but the sight of a helicopter entering Austrian airspace made him stop. It had U.N. markings and was undoubtedly Ross coming to see the results of the battle. Silently he turned and flew back towards the HYDRA base as the chopper was entering the hangar bay. Already miles away, Natasha was seated in the rear of the jet, holding Steve’s hand. He still hadn’t moved and was seemingly asleep thanks in part to Wanda. None of the Avengers even had time to admire their new stolen Quinjet. It was larger in scale compared to the previous ones, and featured a holding cell for their prisoner, as well as a few more windows. Windows Natasha was staring out of, thinking and counting the stars as they passed by.

“Don’t do this to me Steve. You have to make it through this. You didn’t lose me, and you better not die on me. I refuse to lose you.”

Natasha was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Wanda’s eyes on her, or the sound of Sam approaching. More and more the rest of the Avengers are seeing the real Natasha underneath the Black Widow. For her, it’s a terrifying but not altogether unpleasant prospect. She’d never really had a family before, but this one is hers, and she’ll fight for them. She wouldn’t have this if not for Steve, and that is the reason she is so afraid to lose him.

“Natasha, Clint wants you up there in the cockpit with him.”

“I can’t Sam. Steve needs me.”

“He’ll be okay. I’ll stay right here with him, just like I did in the hospital. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

Natasha nodded her head and stood up so Sam could take her seat. She slowly walked towards the front of the jet, but quickly glanced behind her to make sure that nothing would happen to Steve while she was gone, even if only being a few feet away. Sam and Wanda both nodded to her, and she turned back to take the seat next to Clint. He noticed the heavy way she sat down, and leaned her head in her hand, continuing to stare out the window.

“ETA to Wakanda is thirty minutes Nat. He’s going to be okay.”

“Is he? We don’t know that. He’s taken bullets, shrapnel, and I doubt Tony’s repulsor blast will keep him down for long, but it’s not the physical I’m worried about. It’s the emotional.”

“Steve is tough; you told me all about the fiasco with the Winter Soldier back in D.C. Yeah; he was distraught after discovering HYDRA had brainwashed and tortured his best friend for nearly seventy years. He came through that okay.”

“But this is Tony, and someone pretending to be Sharon. How much more could anyone handle with all of that thrown at them?”

“Speaking of Sharon, how do you know this isn’t her?”

“Because she used a fighting style that I was taught in the Red Room. SHIELD and the CIA don’t teach the more brutal methods we learned.”

“So you’re saying that she’s another Black Widow? Nat…”

“She was the only other initiate to reach the top levels of the program. But she couldn’t beat me.”

“You didn’t kill her, wasn’t that the entire purpose of the program?”

“Not for the final test, the two best squared off against each other, and the winner became the Widow, while the other was reportedly killed by the KGB.”

“So if she’s supposedly dead, how then…”

“When I was rebuilding my covers after the fall of SHIELD, I spent some time in Russia. There were tales of an assassin spreading throughout the country. Of course I investigated, but came up with nothing. She’s got answers to our questions, and when we reach Wakanda, we’ll get her to talk. But I’m going to hope that you didn’t just call me up here to talk about Steve and my past.”

“No, actually I didn’t. If Stark wasn’t such an ass, I’d congratulate him on the construction of this Quinjet.”

“Why?”

“Because it has a video playback system. It recorded the whole fight.”

“Delete it; I’ll be reliving this battle in my mind for the rest of my life.”

“I will, but before I do, there’s something you should see.”

Clint activates the autopilot so he can access the video. The playback begins with Vision appearing in the hangar right after Wanda threw a hex bolt at him. The next minutes of the video show Vision talking to Steve, followed by Tony blasting his way through the compound. They were all lucky he didn’t cause a cave in. Natasha remembers all of this so Clint fast-forwards through the battle and gets to the footage where Scott is fighting Atlas. The footage he wanted Natasha to see is during this battle so he resumes normal playback.

“Here Nat, look at the screen when the camera is pointing directly at Atlas.”

“I’m looking, what am I supposed to be seeing?”

Clint adjusts the controls so the picture zooms in closer. The image is very faint, but Natasha can now see what appears to be a small person flying around Scott’s opponent. More importantly, she sees tiny bursts of light hitting Atlas in the weak points of his neck.

“So Lang has an ally that can also shrink him or herself down to the size of an ant.”

“Looks that way, I didn’t believe it at first, until I sped the recording up again to where Tony was down and you hit him with the Widow’s bite.”

One more quick fast-forward and the playback has reached the culmination of the fight. Steve is down, clutching his wounded body, while Scott and Josten have Tony restrained. The camera zooms right in as Natasha fires at Tony’s neck, and a second blast of light hits the back of his neck. She had seen this light, but thought it was an aftershock of her weapon. But now she can clearly see this unknown person, and whoever it is, appears to be a woman.

“Who do you think she is?”

“We might want to ask Scott. I for one; want to know who she is and why she helped us Clint.”

Natasha moved back towards the rear of the jet where Steve was still unconscious. She passed directly by Scott and could tell he seemed to be talking to someone, though she wasn't immediately visible. As the trained spy that she is, Natasha simply walked past without even acknowledging Scott’s strange behavior. With just fifteen minutes left in the flight, she retook Steve’s hand as Sam rejoined Clint at the controls. She even finally managed to doze briefly until Steve started thrashing in his sleep.

“Wanda! What’s…”

“I do not know Natasha. I am trying to…”

Wanda was doing everything she could to calm Steve down, but was having no effect. Sam heard the noise from the cockpit and came running to the back of the jet, grabbing Scott along the way. When he saw what was wrong, he yelled back to Clint.

“CLINT! Get on the radio, tell T’Challa to have a medical team standing by!”

Clint made contact as Sam grabbed hold of Steve’s arms and held them down while Scott did the same with Steve’s legs. They were barely holding on as Natasha climbed on top of him to add her weight to the efforts. When he finally started to calm, she was able to place a hand against his forehead and he was burning up. 

“I think he’s got a fever! God knows what Stark did…, somebody get me a cold…”

Before Natasha could finish her thought, Hope appeared at normal size with a bottle of ice water and a rag. Her appearance shocked all of them except Scott and Natasha, the latter taking the water bottle and dousing the rag. Sam and Wanda immediately wanted an explanation, but Natasha silenced them and directed Hope to help restrain Steve. When they landed, Clint lowered the hatch and T’Challa’s medical team rushed up the ramp with a gurney.

“His Highness informed us of the emergency, how long has Captain Rogers been unconscious?”

“About an hour, because I was blocking his sense of pain and keeping him comfortable, but everything was fine until we reached Wakandan airspace. He started thrashing.”

“Thank you Miss Maximoff. We will take him from here.”

Steve was still shaking but his movements were no longer as violent as they had been for the last part of the flight. Natasha, Sam, Scott and Hope moved aside so the medical team could take him. As they dashed towards their medical facilities, Natasha followed, slightly dazed now, and the others remained behind to unload their gear and retrieve their prisoner. With the help of T’Challa and his security team, Clint and Sam escorted Sharon out of the jet. The King was noticeably confused as to why Sharon Carter would betray Steve and the CIA, but when asked, Clint could only say that Natasha had the answers. 

“We will take her to a secure containment cell, Mr. Barton. She will not be able to escape.”

“I don’t want to tell you how to handle your prisoners Your Highness, but make sure she is well guarded. All I can tell you is that she’s almost equal to Natasha in combat skill, and might find a way to escape.”

“She will not. If she does attempt to do so, she will not get far.”

While Sam, T’Challa and the guards took her towards the containment levels, Clint and Wanda stayed behind with Scott and the now fully revealed Hope. Before either of them could begin questioning the other pair, Hope decided to make the explanations and introductions.

“Mr. Barton, I know we haven’t met, and I heard your entire discussion with Ms. Romanoff on the jet. First off, my name is Hope Van Dyne. Hank Pym is my father.”

“I kind of guessed that one. So who are you, Ant-Woman?”

“No, I guess you could call me the Wasp. I followed you to keep Scott here out of trouble…”

“Hey…”

“My father and I were concerned that he was going to be facing Tony Stark again. Let’s just say that we didn’t want the Ant-Man suit to be taken, or for Scott to be arrested again.”

“Looks like you succeeded. But why did you help us? You could’ve remained concealed. Now you’ve put yourself in a difficult situation.”

“So what else is new? Dad told me what he learned about Captain America from Peggy Carter. I just wanted to help.”

“You certainly did that. So thank you, now I’m sure you and Scott must be anxious to get home. I can talk to T’Challa and…”

“Actually, I’d like to stay for a little while.”

Scott is shocked, and Clint looks at Hope like she’s insane. She’s a civilian and seems to have a good head on her shoulders, so he’s positive if Steve weren’t injured right now, he’d be the one telling her the last thing she needs to do is get involved in this.

“Miss Van Dyne, I can’t tell you how much we appreciate your help. But this life, it takes a toll on you. I know that Scott here has a daughter, and I don’t want to keep him from her, or you from your family. The fallout from this is going to put all of the Avengers back on the wanted fugitive list. Steve wouldn’t want that for you.”

“I don’t have any doubts about that. All the same though, for now I want to stick around. I’d like to meet Captain America, and if nothing else, to keep Scott out of trouble.”

“Again; hey…”

Clint and Hope both ignore Scott as he objects a second time to her low level teasing. Wanda had been listening intently to the conversation, and without it being known, only took a quick read of Hope’s intentions. She saw strength, courage, and the honest desire to help. And though she wouldn’t admit it, was slightly selfishly grateful to have someone else to talk to besides Natasha.

“Okay, it’s really up to T’Challa if you can stay. I’ll talk to him. But for now, you probably want to get changed out of your uniform. Wanda would you…”

“Of course Clint, Miss Van Dyne can accompany me to my quarters.”

“Good, Scott you should go also, get changed, get some rest. I’m going to go check on Nat and Steve, and we’ll be having a team debriefing tomorrow.”

The four of them part ways, each to their own suites while Clint makes his way to the medical facilities. When he arrives, Natasha is standing outside the room as the team works, cutting the top of Steve’s uniform open to assess the injuries. She doesn’t even acknowledge his presence, she still seems dazed, and he knows the adrenaline from the fight has worn off. He can only imagine that this is the same reaction she had when Steve was in the hospital after nearly being beaten to death as he gently wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“It should be me in there Clint, not him, anyone but him.”

“And then I’d still be out here, having this same conversation but with Steve. He’d be saying the exact same thing.”

“I know. But he’s always the one who ends up in the hospital. After Loki, after Barnes, and now this.”

“Because he can’t let anyone else take the major hits. He’s Captain America; Nat. He’ll pull through.”

Clint and Natasha fall silent as they watch the top of the uniform being pulled away. Steve’s lower torso is a mixture of ugly black and red burns. He’s sweating profusely and the Doctors keep switching out one cold cloth on his forehead for another. He’s no longer shaking or thrashing, and seems to be breathing normally. As the medics begin wrapping the wound, they see a small patch of healed flesh just at the top edge of the burn. They take great care as they work to keep from injuring him further. When the process is finished, the lead physician exits the room to speak to Natasha.

“Miss Romanoff, we have Captain Rogers resting comfortably. It seems that the serum is working on overtime to heal his wounds. Unfortunately, we do not know enough about the serum to perform a complete diagnosis.”

“So what are you saying?”

“That we need to let the healing process run its’ course, Mr. Barton. Captain Rogers is stabilized and his fever is breaking. He just needs time.”

Natasha nods in thanks to the Doctor and his staff. When he leaves, Clint begins to move, tugging on her shoulder, but she stays put. She doesn’t have the dazed look in her eyes anymore, and he can understand why she would want to stay. But after everything, what she really needs is rest.

“Come on Nat, he’ll be fine. He’s too stubborn to not be.”

Natasha reluctantly followed Clint as he led her towards the suite she and Steve were sharing. His suite was just a few doors down and he promised that if she needed anything all she had to do was call. With a nod of her head, she closed the door and tried to sleep after stripping off her uniform and taking a quick shower. Sleep was elusive and after an hour there was a knock at her door, revealing an unexpected visitor.

“Can I help you?”

“Actually, no. But I did think I should formally introduce myself. My name is Hope Van Dyne. May I come in?”

Natasha moved aside so Hope could enter. She wasn’t anything like Natasha had expected she would be. Hope had a calm demeanor, yet exuded a strength she had only seen in SHIELD agents. And when they were eye to eye, there was also a fleeting look of sadness behind Hope’s eyes, anyone other than Natasha would have missed the look.

“So, you’re here, and you’ve introduced yourself. Is there something you needed Ms. Van Dyne?”

“Call me Hope, please. And I wanted to see if there was anything you needed, Ms. Romanoff.”

“If we’re going to go on a first name basis, call me Natasha.”

For a moment, neither of them spoke after specifying being called by their first names. The situation was awkward for their first official meeting. After a while it was Hope who spoke first when the silence became too unsettling.

“Natasha, tell me about Steve.”

“What do you want to know? He’s Captain America, and one of the bravest and one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. He’s a hero in every sense of the word.”

“I get all that. We’ve all read that in the history books. But I don’t want to know about Captain America. I want to know about Steve Rogers. I want to know what it’s like to be in love with a man who always has to be the hero. How does he separate that from just being himself?”

“Wait…, who said anything about love?”

“You did, in the way you climbed on top of him in the jet. It was the worry I heard in your voice. You love him, it’s not a crime.”

“Yeah, I love him. I love him because of who he is. Steve is a good man and even before he was Captain America, he was still Captain America. Always standing up for what is right, attempting to do the right thing even if it got him hurt. He makes everyone want to be a better person, sometimes just by being around him.”

Natasha pauses at that moment because she just opened up to someone she is meeting for the first time. But when she sees the sudden look of understanding in Hope’s eyes, she realizes it’s not really Steve she wanted to know about. It’s her own burgeoning feelings that she isn’t sure of, feelings about someone who risked his own life.

“You didn’t really come here to ask about Steve. You’re in love with Scott, aren’t you?”

Hope knew she had been busted so she just nodded in response. For the next hour the Wasp and the Black Widow talked, each getting to know only what the other was comfortable sharing. When exhaustion finally set in for Hope, she went back to Scott’s quarters to talk to him, but he was already asleep on the floor. They had made an arrangement when she revealed herself that since their relationship was still so new, they weren’t going to share the bed as long as they were here. Back in her own suite, Natasha was still unable to sleep, so she wandered down the hall towards the medical facilities and quietly slipped into Steve’s room. Mindful of his injuries, she climbed into the bed gently and curled up next to him. But she wasn’t the only Avenger there that couldn’t find the comforts of sleep. Even Wanda was restless, and without intending to, made her way towards the cryogenic chamber where Bucky was in stasis. Only a few moments later, she was joined by Clint who had gone to check on Steve, but found Natasha sleeping peacefully next to him.

“I guess nobody can sleep easily right now, huh kid?”

“Oh Clint, you startled me. I was just…,”

“You don’t need to explain anything Wanda.”

“Maybe I do, I do not know why, but when I was inside Bucky’s mind, I felt something. It was just before the Winter Soldier reactivated, but I think he feels just as lost as I do sometimes.”

“Can’t say I don’t understand. He’s been used his whole life as nothing more than a weapon. If he fought at it, he was punished. Kind of like what Strucker did to you and Pietro.”

“Perhaps, but even though it was all lies, Strucker actually seemed to care for us, Bucky didn’t have that.”

“I don’t think you should do it again, Wanda.”

“Do what?”

“Get inside his mind, what if this time something bad does happen? I wouldn’t exactly be thrilled to kill Steve’s best friend if he did something to hurt you.”

“Clint…I think I have to read his memories again. I just want to help him. Over these past few years you have become both like my brother and my father. I know you feel this is a debt for Pietro saving your life, but you and Steve and Natasha are the closest thing I have to a family. Bucky deserves that as well.”

Clint couldn’t argue with Wanda’s reasoning, after all he had been given a second chance by Fury, Natasha had been given a second chance when he didn’t pull the trigger and Fury agreed to help her, and Wanda got her own second chance thanks to the Avengers. If she was determined to help Bucky, he was going to be there every step of the way. Meanwhile in New York Thunderbolt Ross is throwing a conniption that Rogers and his team escaped, purposefully directing his anger at Tony.

“Stark, you just can’t stop failing in this can you?! Rogers escaped Siberia with Barnes, and now you’ve let him escape again? This time with Carter as well?”

“Rogers isn’t HYDRA, Ross. He was framed.”

“I don’t care. His insurrection was supposed to end. You were supposed to bring him in, not attempt to kill him.”

“Sometimes the ends justify the means. You said that. You think I could’ve stopped them? Natasha took the Quinjet. They’re going after Lukin. They’ll give you what you want, an end to HYDRA, an end to all of it.”

“I don’t want just HYDRA ended, I want Rogers brought in. They all need to be locked up in the Raft for what they’ve done!”

“That is not going to happen; Mr. Secretary.”

All eyes turned towards the doors of the compound when the voice sounded out. He was still presumed dead, but Nick Fury was standing there, larger than life, a decidedly angry look in his eye.

“I see reports of your death were greatly exaggerated former Director Fury.”

“More than that, I orchestrated those reports. I have come here with full authority from the President. Your hunt for the Avengers is canceled indefinitely as of this moment.”

“You can’t…”

“I just did, Ross. These Accords, your vendetta have gone on long enough. This was the reason I had to reveal myself to the world again. Even President Ellis believed I was dead. Know that if either of you, yes you too Stark, go after the Avengers again, I have a task force ready to bring you down.”

With that declaration, Nick Fury strolled out of the compound like he owned it and boarded the helicopter where Maria Hill was waiting. Ross, Stark, and the Thunderbolts were stunned into silence. The quiet lasted a few moments as Chisolm finally spoke.

“Guess it’s over then.”

He exited the compound followed by Aerika Harkness and Erik Josten. Even Ross admitted defeat and left Tony alone with nothing but his thoughts on the consequences of his actions. Even Vision was at a loss for words, probably for the first time in his short life, even with his memories of being JARVIS.


	21. Wildest Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating, but life and work have kept me busy, and I really wanted to bring Maria back in to the story and get some of the tension she and Sam kind of have resolved, but I was also struggling with how to start building something with Bucky and Wanda. I am building towards a relationship with them. However, it's going to be a slow build for the next chapter. Hope everyone likes this chapter and is continuing to enjoy the story.

Morning came and Steve is waking up slowly. At first he is disoriented, groggy and entirely unsure of where he is. His first instinct is to sit up, but he feels a solid weight holding him down. His memories start to reorganize and he can remember the battle in Austria, the attack from Tony that burned his stomach through his uniform. As he slowly turns his head, he can see Natasha curled up beside him. She is softly singing to herself, her eyes closed and tears are drying on her cheeks. Her head is so close to his ear, he immediately realizes that it was her singing that woke him up. He didn’t know the song, but as always he was entranced by her voice. He’d never heard her sing before, and he wasn’t going to disturb the moment. The melody was so soothing; he even closed his eyes just to listen to the words. When the song ended, Natasha kissed his cheek and got up to stretch. But before she could leave, Steve began moving and let out a massive yawn.

“I knew you were awake Rogers.”

“I had a feeling you did, I can’t hide anything from you. How long was I out?”

“Long enough.”

Steve notices Natasha seems on edge as she paces around his room. This is a marked difference from when she was singing while curled up next to him. He knows how quickly she can go from comforting to cold in an instant, but he’s never been this worried about the shift before.

“I know something is bothering you Nat. Don’t shut me out.”

“Why do you always have to be the one who takes the hit? You didn’t have to throw your shield to protect me. If you hadn’t…”

“I would have been able to defend against Tony’s attack, but you might have been killed. How many times do we have to go over this, I can’t lose you.”

“It was a stupid risk though, did you ever stop to think that I can’t lose you? You’ve given me more of a real life and a family than I ever thought possible. You’re not indestructible. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Steve looks down at his bandaged stomach when Natasha stops speaking. He’s well aware of the fact that the serum doesn’t make him impervious to harm, but the gravity of his injuries is a haunting realization. Bucky lost his bionic arm to Tony, but that can be rebuilt. With his wound, he’s going to be out of action for some time.

“Nat, I…”

“Don’t. I’m not angry, I was scared. But there’s more you need to know. It’s not just your injury that is worrying me. It’s my past coming back to find me.”

“Okay, not following.”

“That wasn’t Sharon. The woman I was fighting, she’s someone else. Someone from the Widow program.”

“I thought you were the only…”

“So did I. But the way she fought leaves little room for doubt. She and I were the last two.”

Natasha pauses as she gathers her thoughts, telling all of this to Clint seemed so easy on the flight back, but for some reason it’s more difficult with Steve. She’s not sure why, maybe it’s the fact that this is exactly what she said would happen when he first began to confess his feelings for her, or perhaps it’s because knowing that this woman isn’t Sharon might cause him to make another stupid decision and go off to save her, even if he is injured. Either way, there’s no turning back now that she’s brought it up.

“The last two of us were the best of the program. We excelled where all the others failed, and failure meant death. When it all came down to it, Yelena and I were set for a final confrontation. At first, I thought the fight was going to go like all of the rest, kill or be killed. It was brutal, we both sustained extreme injuries, but in the end, I won. The instructors stopped me as I was about to…”

Steve doesn’t speak when Natasha pauses again. He knows how difficult all of this is for her, and sorrow immediately fills his eyes for the woman he loves, and everything she endured as a child. If asked why he loves Natasha his answer would be because she overcame such a dark past and he can see who she was always meant to be if her circumstances had been different. 

“I didn’t kill her. I understand now that I wasn’t supposed to. If I had, she wouldn’t be here haunting me now.”

“So, she’s after you?”

“She’s after both of us. She still wants the title of Black Widow, and to destroy everything I love and hold dear.”

“So she’s working with Lukin. What about Sharon? How long do you think she’s…?”

“I don’t know. But she knows where Carter is, and she knows what the plan Lukin has for us is. I’m going to find out.”

Natasha turns to leave again but Steve gently takes her hand and pulls her back. There is a strength she can see in his eyes that gives her hope. It’s almost enough to push back the fear she had been feeling, almost.

“You don’t have to do this alone, Nat. You’ve still got all of us backing you up. When you find out from this Yelena where Sharon is, I…”

“No. You’re not ready to go back into the field. Of course I want you out there with me, but you need to heal.”

“I know, but I owe it to Peggy to help find her. I…”

Clint enters the room at that moment, interrupting Steve’s train of thought. The archer is pleased to see his friend awake and talking, but he’s only there for a more important reason.

“Nat, team debriefing in two hours. Wanda has something she wants to try, and she wants all of us there. But we also need to discuss our next moves. We’re meeting in T’Challa’s conference room.”

“I’ll be there, and it will give me some time to question Yelena, see if I can get some information to add to the meeting.”

“Good, see you there. And Steve, glad to see you didn’t die on us, old man.”

“Technically because of the ice, I’m still younger than you Clint.”

Clint chuckles as he exits the room, leaving his friends alone. When he was gone Natasha turns back to Steve and gives him her most threatening look, but there isn’t really much behind the glare. 

“Okay Nat, I’ll stay here and get better. I know that look too well. If you get anything from Yelena, at least let me know what.”

“I will.”

“And Nat…”

She turns back one more time before departing the room, an inquisitive look in her eyes and a small smirk faintly appearing on her lips.

“…if you go without me, promise me you’ll be careful.”

She moves back to stand by the bed and leans down, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. What Steve is asking is literally impossible in their line of work, but she also knows why he’s asking it. He wants her to be careful, yes, but he really just wants to hear her say the words.

“I promise.”

When Natasha was out of the room, and seemingly out of earshot, Steve leaned back, resting his head deeper in the pillow, and before falling asleep, had a startling realization.

“Never thought I’d see the day that Clint took charge like this.”

“That’s because you were a good influence on him!”

Natasha’s reply was loud enough for the whole medical wing to hear, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. As humble as he is, he can’t choose one accomplishment to call his greatest, but knowing that influencing Clint to act like a leader has to be one of them. Natasha knew that would cheer Steve up, but she had business of a personal nature to take care of. T’Challa had informed her that her opponent was confined to his highest security level prison, and had a guard waiting to escort her there. Ten minutes later, she is standing in front of the cell where Yelena is still wearing her Sharon Carter disguise.

“So you did finally come to see me, Natalia. Here to chat about old memories of the Red Room?”

Natasha only glares at Yelena with her trademark lack of emotion. She’s had a long time to accept what she had done and even make amends for a lot of it. Whatever the blonde has to say will be met with disinterest, she’s only there for answers.

“Carter is an excellent agent, Yelena. You wearing her face is a disgrace to all the good she’s done.”

“There is no good in the world we live in Natalia. We are spies and killers, even Agent Carter. Yes, I’ve met her.”

“And you probably killed her so you could take her identity. How typical of you.”

“And you would have done the same thing in my place. However, I had no interest in killing Carter; I was always after the greater prize.”

“Of course you were, you always wanted what you couldn’t have. The title of Black Widow, you’ve probably even been acting as Carter since the beginning of this mess.”

“You will never know. Even Captain America couldn’t tell the difference.”

Yelena sat back against the wall of her cell while Natasha eyed her warily. The blonde had the exact same training she did, so she wouldn’t break easily. The only thing Natasha could be certain of in regards to her opponent was that she probably had already formed a plan of escape. While she was loathe to do it, getting the information they needed would perhaps require more drastic measures. Natasha then turned away for a return to her suite but ran into Wanda along the way.

“Natasha, I was just looking for you.”

“What for?”

“Clint has told you of the team debriefing, yes?”

“Yeah, in about an hour from now. Why?”

“While you were with Steve I found myself in Bucky’s cryogenic stasis room. I know that the last time I read his memories, it did not turn out so well…,”

“And you want to try again. Wanda, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

“It is a dangerous idea, I know. But I think since I have been inside his mind, I can avoid triggering the Winter Soldier again, and even perhaps erase the connection to the trigger words.”

“And you’re telling me this because you want my approval to do so.”

“You are second in command of the Avengers, so yes. But I also need your help. You were able to keep him calm when Bucky was subverted to the Soldier, and…”

“I think that was more the guards and Steve than me. I was with you, making sure you were okay.”

“It is why I need you. I want to help him, the way you and Clint and Steve have helped me.”

Natasha found it easy to sympathize with Wanda. The girl had lost her parents at the young age of ten and only had her brother to rely on. Her path wasn’t all that different from the spy’s. Natasha was even younger when her parents died in a fire and she was forced into the life of a pickpocket. Upon catching the almost pleading look in the young brunette’s eyes, she nodded her head in acceptance. Wanda adopted a gleeful smile, instantly wrapping her friend in a big hug that completely shocked the redhead. 

“Yes, you’re welcome. I’m guessing this was what you wanted to talk about in the briefing?”

Wanda nodded in response, thanking Natasha again before almost but not quite skipping off to her room. This was a rare action, but Natasha could see the child underneath the woman Wanda was fast becoming. Even then a small tear dripped out of her eyes, and she realized just how much she and Wanda were alike in so many ways, and even more glad that this family they had built was still intact. Quickly regaining her composure, the spy moved off to her suite to get in a quick shower before the meeting took place. During that time Sam had gone to visit Steve, curious to see how his wingman was doing.

“Well, you don’t look all the worse for wear.”

“Thanks to you, if you hadn’t sacrificed Redwing to stop Tony…”

“We’re partners man, it’s what we do.”

“Yeah so, any word from Maria? She’s been m.i.a. for quite a while.”

“No, none yet. I hope that whatever she’s out there doing, she’s okay.”

“She’s resourceful Sam, I’m sure she’s just fine.”

“I know, listen, did you know that Scott had brought along a secret weapon to that battle?”

“The Giant-Man thing is hardly…”

“Unh-uh. We all saw that, and it was even more incredible this time. But he had a partner too. Calls herself the Wasp.”

“Civilian?”

“Yeah, but I have to tell you, once I saw the video playback from the jet, she was incredible.”

“She was a great asset then, but he shouldn’t have involved her in this. Now she’s just as much a fugitive as we are.”

“Apparently she wanted to get involved. But she insisted on telling you herself. Her father told her about you, and she talked to Natasha. She wants to meet you.”

“Her father?”

“Hank Pym. But we have a team briefing, I’ll catch up with you later. Take it easy.”

Steve had no choice but to lie back and try to sleep again. He was still confined to the hospital bed as the serum did the job to heal his burns. He couldn’t even unwrap the bandages to scratch at the insane amount of itchiness he was feeling. Ten minutes later the Avengers were all convened in the conference room, ready to discuss their next moves, although T’Challa was again busy with keeping his involvement under wraps. He had become just as much an Avenger as the rest of them, but his country still required his attention. Since he was the one to arrange for this meeting, Clint was the first to speak.

“Okay, so we’re all here. I know we’ve been feeling the stress of the last few weeks, but we have to keep focused. Steve’s been framed, and he’s in a hospital bed healing from what Stark did to him. We know who framed him, and the only link we have to this Lukin is currently locked up in a high security prison cell.”

“Yeah, Sharon Carter. The question is why she would betray Steve like this? Siding with Tony without all of the facts…,”

“A fair point Sam, but she’s not really Carter.”

“How did you know that Clint?”

“I didn’t, but Natasha recognized it.”

All eyes turn towards Natasha at that moment. Sam, Scott, Wanda, Hope, even though she’s not officially a part of this, she still wanted to help so she was allowed to sit in.

“This isn’t easy for me to talk about. But the prisoner isn’t Sharon. Her name is Yelena Belova, also a former student of the Red Room Academy. She and I were rivals, both up for the title of Black Widow. I won, she didn’t. We know that she’s working with Lukin. I have a feeling she knows where he is, but she won’t let that secret go easily.”

“So we’re spinning our wheels then?”

“In essence Scott, yes. The key to clearing Steve’s name and being able to come back from this is finding Lukin. We also owe it to Steve to find out how long Yelena has been posing as Sharon.”

Natasha’s words hit the team like a ton of bricks. Every one of them understands the implications of this revelation. Had Yelena been doing this since the funeral, or even longer, going all the way back to the events in D.C. They needed answers, but Natasha wasn’t likely to get them if her opponent had been trained in the exact same methods she had been. This brought Clint to the next point in their meeting.

“We may not be able to get the information we need out of Belova, but there is someone else who might have some insight on Lukin and where he may have holed up. It is a longshot, but right now it’s our only option.”

“What option? Who?”

“Bucky. I believe if I read his mind again Sam, I can get the information we need.”

“Potentially you could do that Wanda, or he could turn into a psycho-killer again, and without Steve…”

“You are concerned for my safety. I appreciate that Sam. But it is more than just finding our enemy, now that I have had a look inside Bucky’s memories, it will be easier for me to navigate them and deactivate his trigger words. This is something we all owe to Steve.”

“We’re doing it. Wanda says she can handle it, and I believe her.”

All eyes again turn towards Natasha. She is second in command and if she says go, it’s a go. Sam still has his doubts, and Scott and Hope don’t know Wanda well enough to make the call either way. But the matter becomes settled when Clint speaks again.

“Nat believes Wanda can do this, I believe she can do this. She’ll be well protected if things go wrong. And we’re running out of time. I don’t think it will be long before Tony tries this stupid stunt again. We’re going to have to move quickly.”

“Stark and Ross won’t be a problem anymore. I’ve made sure of that.”

The voice that is emanating from the doorway surprises them all. The Avengers hadn’t known he was keeping track of them, and as usual, he refused to be announced to the congregation by T’Challa’s guard. When they all turned to face him Nick Fury was there, eyepatch, black leather trench-coat and a determined look on his face. Even more shocking to them was Maria, standing right there with him, although Sam was the most shocked to see her again.

“How do you know Stark won’t be a problem? He seemed determined to…”

“Because I met with President Ellis. Yes, I know what that means. It means HYDRA knows I’m still alive and they may come looking for me. But as I was saying, if Stark or Ross come after the Avengers again, there will be a strike force ready to take them down.”

“So we’ve got free reign to undertake this mission.”

“Yes, but not for long. We can only do so much until the U.N. decides to come after you all again. To that end, I’ve appointed Maria to assist you. I know she’s been off the grid for a while, but it was necessary. I needed her help to get you this chance.”

Fury has had his say so he departs; he had only come to Wakanda to deliver this information. When he’s gone, Maria takes a seat next to Sam, but the tension between them is palpable. She had left the morning after their last date, no notes, not even a good-bye or as cliché as it could be, not even an it’s not you, it’s me. Sam had even told Steve that he and Maria were just too busy to maintain whatever it was they were building. Steve knew that Sam wasn’t telling the whole truth, but didn’t push it with everything that was going on.

“Okay, so we know what we have to do. Wanda if you’re sure you’re up to this, let’s go wake up Barnes.”

“Wait a minute Clint; we also need to be prepared for the possibility that Bucky may not know anything of Lukin’s whereabouts. If that’s the case, Yelena’s mind is the one we’ll need to delve into.”

“Nat…,”

“Don’t give me that look. She’s had the exact same training I did. I can’t manipulate her like I did Loki. We’ll be at a stalemate.”

With the meeting adjourned, Clint, Natasha and Wanda left for the cryogenic stasis wing where Bucky was being monitored. Scott and Hope went towards the medical wing so she could meet Steve. This left Sam and Maria alone in the conference room, both of them clearly uncomfortable with the presence of the other.

“Sam I…”

“I get why you left. It’s not a big deal. Fury needed you, and he has your loyalty, first and foremost.”

“It’s not about that at all.”

“Sure it is, SHIELD may not officially exist anymore, but you still can’t find it in yourself to be loyal to the Avengers. It is that simple.”

“Dammit Sam, no it isn’t! You think I wanted to leave without telling you? I did what I did to protect you, to protect all of you! I didn’t expect Natasha to side with Stark, but just like Nick, I couldn’t choose, even if I wanted to. I didn’t expect all of this to blow up in my face!”

“Maria, I…”

Sam doesn’t get to finish his thought as Maria pulls him in, her lips crashing against his forcefully. This is a very rare and uncharacteristic move for the former Deputy Director of SHIELD. She had always maintained a cool demeanor, never letting anyone see the woman under the agent, much like Natasha. She just needed time and someone who really cared for her to let all of that emotion out. Sam wasn’t sure what to do at first, so he left his arms hanging loosely at his sides until the kiss went from forceful to passionate. In another part of the palace T’Challa’s physicians were finishing up with waking Bucky from his cryo-sleep. He was disoriented at first, slowly regaining cognizance and when he saw the trio, was instantly confused.

“W-where’s Steve? I specifically requested not to be…”

“Bucky, Steve is hurt. He…”

“Take me to him, Barton.”

“We can’t…”

“Yes you can, and you will. Take me to him now, or I’ll find him myself.”

Clint and Wanda both looked to Natasha in regards to Bucky’s demand. Even the physicians were concerned about letting him loose in the palace. But they all knew he would leave to find his best friend whether they wanted him to or not so Natasha nodded her head and agreed that she, Clint and Wanda would go with him to prevent any potentially dangerous situations. When they arrived at the medical wing, Steve was still talking with Hope.

“I see my Dad wasn’t exaggerating when he said you were a good man, Steve. Everything he learned about you from Miss Carter was…”

“I’m sure Peggy probably exaggerated a bit herself. I was just a guy who wanted to do the right thing, even if it wasn’t the easiest thing to do.”

“Nevertheless, I’m honored to have met you Steve. But I’m sure you’re tired, I’ll just…”

“It was nice to meet you too, Hope. Make sure you keep Scott out of trouble.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway of Steve’s room. Hope turned so she could see who was there, and immediately stood up to leave. Natasha was the first person she saw, then noticing Wanda, Clint, and the third person, someone she hadn’t met yet, but was clearly the man who had cleared his throat.

“I’ll be sure to keep Scott on his best behavior. But you’ve got other visitors. Maybe we’ll get to talk again.”

As she left, the others entered, Wanda taking a seat, Clint leaning against the wall, Natasha moved to sit on the edge of Steve’s bed, and Bucky fidgeted nervously. Steve could see anger welling up his best friend, and did his best to calm him.

“I’ll be alright Buck. Aside from the fact that my stomach is itching like crazy, I’m really not in that bad a shape.”

“Who attacked you?”

“Bucky…”

“Who. Attacked. You?”

“It was Stark…don’t do it. I know what you’re thinking. You can’t go after him, especially with you not being one hundred percent.”

“He could have…”

“He didn’t. Sam stopped him.”

Bucky sighed, even with all of his years spent as the Winter Soldier, seeing his best friend injured brings back all of his protective instincts. He did mercilessly tease Steve back in the forties and now that he has most of his memories back, he still forgets that his best friend isn’t as small as he used to be.

“Fine, so why was I brought out of cryo-stasis? What’s so important that you all wanted to risk me switching back to the assassin?”

“Bucky, we captured someone in the battle with Stark. She looked like Sharon Carter, but it was all a clever impersonation. We know she’s working with…”

“Carter, the blonde who helped us escape in Berlin?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so what do you need me for?”

“Her name is Yelena Belova. Like me, she was an initiate in the Black Widow ops program.”

“I…I remember her. I trained the both of you. And you think she’s working with Lukin, don’t you, Natasha?”

“I don’t think she is, I know she is. More importantly, I know she knows where he is. But I won’t be able to get that information from her.”

“And you think I might know where he is?”

Clint and Natasha both nod yes, and remain silent as Wanda speaks for the first time since they arrived at the medical wing.

“It is a longshot Bucky, and we need to find him. He framed Steve as an undercover agent of HYDRA, all to get his hands on the both of you.”

“To create more Winter Soldiers after Zemo killed the others. I guess you want to get inside my head again, right Wanda?”

“It is why I was brought along. You are of course free to refuse.”

“I don’t know if there will be anything in my memories that will tell you where Lukin is, but if it helps to bring him in, then do it.”

Wanda began using her powers right there in the medical wing. Natasha, Clint and Steve were amazed at how much control she had gained as the tendrils of red light only affected Bucky. Just a year ago all of them would have been having visions, but this time even in close proximity, nothing happened to them.

“Lukin was there in Siberia when you delivered the samples of serum to Karpov. While Karpov was initially content with only one Winter Soldier, it was Lukin who pushed for more.”

“Yes…”

“He also knew of Karpov’s loyalty to HYDRA and was planning on exposing it to the K.G.B.”

Natasha is surprised by this, she had always suspected Lukin was scheming behind Karpov’s back, and thanks to SHIELD was proven correct. But she also always thought Lukin’s schemes were just to gain a higher position in the hierarchy of HYDRA. To find out that he had remained loyal to the Soviet Union was unexpected. Wanda began pressing through more of Bucky’s memories but could find nothing that indicated he had information as to Lukin’s whereabouts. When she came across the trigger words, she couldn’t erase them, but was able to set up a block to protect Bucky from being manipulated again. When she left Bucky’s mind, her first words were an apology.

“I am sorry. But…”

“I don’t know where Lukin is hiding. At least you tried Wanda.”

“It is not your fault. Even if you had known where he was in the past, he may not be there now.”

“So we’re back to square one.”

“Not really Clint. If I must I can still read Belova’s mind. Even if she doesn’t know of Lukin’s whereabouts, she does know where Agent Carter is, and that is a step in the right direction.”

“Then get some rest, you need your full capabilities if you’re going into her mind. You’ve already read mine Wanda, so I want you to know that Yelena is even worse off than I was.”

“I had a feeling she would be Natasha. I will let you know when I am ready.”

For the moment the Avengers were at a stalemate. Clint left Steve’s room first, followed by Wanda. Natasha stayed behind to spend some more time with him, and Bucky was hesitant to leave, but knew it would be uncomfortable for the three of them and set off after Wanda, he knew she had done more than just read his memories to search for Lukin, he had felt it. He just wanted confirmation that what he thought she did was true.

“Hey Wanda, wait up a minute.”

She turned when she heard his voice. To say she was surprised that he was following her was an understatement. She knew that he would have felt her finding the trigger words, but pretends to not know why he had followed and confusion enters her eyes.

“I already said I was sorry Bucky, I did not mean too…”

“Don’t apologize. You did your best. I want to know something. Did you erase the trigger words that bring back the Winter Soldier?”

“I did not. I tried, I really did. They were too far ingrained in your memories to completely erase them.”

“But you did something, I feel different.”

“I could only block the effect they have on you. If we confront Lukin, or he finds you, he won’t be able to control you.”

“Then I guess I should thank you.”

“It is not…”

Wanda was silenced as Bucky gently reached out and took her hand is his. She was more confused now than ever, but her heart fluttered slightly when he bent down and placed a kiss to the back of her hand. Logically he knew he should go back into cryogenic sleep, but he didn’t turn her down when she asked him to talk. They spent the rest of the evening in T’Challa’s dining room, doing just that. It was the first time Wanda had not felt truly alone even after joining the Avengers. Vision had made her feel comfortable, but Bucky made her feel something, something she couldn’t quite describe. It was different and exciting, and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed spending time with him.


	22. Widow and Witch

Bucky and Wanda talked for hours, and their conversation just seemed to flow naturally. Even though they were watching and wary of Bucky’s intentions, Clint and Natasha didn’t have the heart to stop the discussion. Soon enough Natasha went back to spend time with Steve leaving Clint behind. From his vantage point it seemed that neither Wanda nor Bucky even knew he was there. He wanted to protect Wanda, but she seemed so very different, her smile was infectious and she even laughed a few times at something he couldn’t hear Bucky say. He eventually stepped away as well, leaving the two to their conversation.

“Clint and Natasha have finally left. I was wondering when they would.”

“Guess they got bored enough to not bother us. You know Wanda…”

Bucky pauses in his thoughts because it’s been a long time since he’s been in this kind of situation with any woman. He can tell from the look in her eyes that Wanda is curious to know what he was about to say, and he knows she could just use her powers to keep him talking, but she doesn’t. Doing so would keep him from trusting her. 

“Bucky?”

“It’s getting late. You promised Natasha you would get some rest before using your abilities on Yelena. I think I’ve kept you here too long.”

Wanda is confused at how suddenly he pulled back. Everything seemed to be going well, they were talking, even laughing frequently. But now he seems to have shifted back to being detached. She’s hurt and really not sure how to handle it. She’s also learned a lot from Natasha in these past few years and follows Bucky’s example, shutting her own emotions off.

“Fine, you are probably right. Good night Bucky.”

Without looking back, Wanda leaves the room for her suite. Bucky is left there by himself, mentally chastising his own actions. He can tell that Wanda seems to be genuinely interested in getting to know him better, and more importantly she’s not judging him on his past. But even if she was able to block the trigger words from having any effect on him, he doesn’t want to risk hurting her.

“Dammit Barnes, you’re letting yourself get to close to her. You’re too dangerous, you’re a monster. Better to let her go now than risk destroying her later.”

For twenty minutes more, Bucky sat there alone. He was at war with himself, part of him wanted to follow her, apologize for being an idiot, but the part of him that was still the Winter Soldier knew it was best to be alone. When he couldn’t take wallowing in his own stupidity any longer, he slowly trudged back to the cryogenic stasis room. When he got there, he just sat down, not wanting to go back under. At the same moment Wanda was desperately trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Vision had saved her in Sokovia, and she had trusted him until he was keeping her under house arrest at the Avengers compound. And Bucky…she wasn’t exactly sure what to do about him, and resolved to only trust Steve, Natasha and Clint as she fell asleep with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

The next morning when she woke, Wanda was ready to search Yelena’s mind for any information on Lukin and where he could be holed up. But she also knew that finding Sharon was just as important. After a quick change of clothes she made her way towards the medical wing where she found Natasha with Steve as he was being released by the physicians.

“Captain, you show no more signs of the physical burns on your body save a few small areas of new flesh. As such, we’re releasing you back to your suite here in the palace.”

Steve got a hopeful look in his eyes that this meant he would be able to go back into action on the hunt for Lukin, but Natasha caught the look, and immediately dispelled that hope.

“No Steve. You’re not going back out there yet. We’re not ready. As of yet, we don’t even know where Lukin is. Wanda still has to…,”

Wanda cleared her throat when her name was mentioned to alert the others to her presence. Steve and Natasha both turned to see her, a determined look on her face and a fierce glare in her eyes. Natasha knew instantly something was different, and it could only have been something happening with Bucky.

“I am recovered from working with Bucky yesterday. If you are ready, we should find out what Yelena is hiding.”

The look in Wanda’s eyes notwithstanding, her voice was cold and betrayed the hurt she was feeling. Even Steve could hear it. Natasha had told him about what she had seen between Wanda and Bucky, but the way she was speaking he knew something had happened as well.

“If you’re ready Wanda, we should go. Clint was right when he said we were running out of time. I know that Yelena knows where Carter is, and I have a feeling that she knows where Lukin is.” 

“Do what you need to Nat; I’m going to go check on Bucky. We’ll meet in the conference room in an hour.”

The three of them parted ways for their separate wings of the palace. Steve had donned a robe before making his way towards where Bucky was supposedly in cryo. When he got there, the last thing he expected to see was Bucky sitting in a chair, staring at the capsule he had voluntarily subjected himself too.

“Buck…you okay?”

At first it seemed as if Bucky didn’t hear the question. He just continued to stare, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Even weeks after the battle in Siberia, Steve was still uneasy at seeing his friend with only one arm. It brought back the memories of the battle on the train, causing regret to pool in the pit of his stomach. After what seemed like an eternity, Bucky spoke.

“I screwed up Stevie.”

“By not going back under, yeah…,”

“That’s not what I meant. I screwed up with Wanda. She’s been nothing but helpful and I pushed her away.”

“Why don’t you explain to me what happened?”

“She seems to be interested in me, but I can’t let it go anywhere. I’m a monster and I’ll only end up destroying her in the end.”

“Buck…, why don’t you let her make the choice?”

“I don’t know Stevie…it’s just…”

“What?”

Bucky looked up at his best friend, regret in his eyes. Steve knows he’s gone through a lot since he fell from that train and none of it was his fault. The guy he was in the forties isn’t the man sitting here now. As the two soldiers continue to talk, Natasha and Wanda were just arriving at Yelena’s cell with Clint and what they saw surprised them all. The door was open, the guard was unconscious, and Clint immediately rushed to his side while Natasha went directly for the cell.

“Hey, hey you okay?”

“Clint, if he wakes up, find out what happened. Yelena finally discarded her disguise. She can’t have gotten far though.”

T’Challa’s prison cells were high security and required a guard’s hand print to open the door, but they were still small in width. Yelena had used this to her advantage, removed her boots and stretched her body out as far as she could to scale the wall to the ceiling. When Natasha had turned to check on Clint and the guard, she dropped down silently, landing directly behind the redhead. The blonde’s hand immediately grabbed Natasha’s hair, pulling her head back. 

“Ready for a rematch, Natalia?”

Natasha was only temporarily caught off guard when her head was wrenched backwards. Yelena’s mistake was grabbing for her hair, this allowed Natasha to quickly reach back and grab her opponent’s arm. She turned and blocked the knife that was being thrust towards her heart, almost breaking her opponent’s arm. With another twist of her body the redhead kicked Yelena hard in the gut, landed on her back and after executing a perfect kip-up, wrapped her legs around the blonde’s neck, twisting once more and putting her on her back. Natasha had modified this maneuver multiple times over the years, using it in her interrogation in Russia, and against Steve in their first sparring session. Yelena went down and with a quick punch to the face, stayed down.

“How many more times do we have to do this Yelena? You have never been better than me.”

Yelena could do nothing with Clint, Natasha and Wanda standing over her. The guard she had attacked has also now recovered and back-up arrived as well. She’s been humiliated by Natasha again, but she doesn’t let that or her anger show. She just sits there while still refusing to speak.

“We know you’re not going to tell us where Carter or Lukin are. I know you Yelena, you’d rather we kill you. You think my relationship with Steve, my being an Avenger has weakened me. You couldn’t be more wrong, those things have taught me compassion, made me a better person.”

“You will never be a better person Natalia; you will always be the monster the Red Room made of us. You can talk all you want, but nothing you say will get me to reveal what I know.”

“I know that, and that’s why Wanda is here.”

“You think she will get me to talk…,”

Yelena gasps as Wanda reaches out with her abilities. Her eyes take on a red hue and the tendrils of light encircle the blonde’s head. For a brief instant her eyes show fear as she begins to feel as if she’s being unmade.

“Sharon is still in Germany. She is currently imprisoned by…, her superior in the C.I.A has made a deal with Lukin.”

“How long has she been there? How long has Yelena been posing as Carter?”

“Sharon met with Steve in Italy; Natasha. But it was after Steve was accused of being an undercover HYDRA agent that she was replaced. Yelena has been acting as Sharon since Tony called her. She was who he and Vision met in Germany.”

“What about Lukin?”

“I am trying to find out what she knows Clint…, please…”

Wanda spends more time sifting through Yelena’s thoughts and memories. She discovers her hatred for Natasha, even seeing how brutal all the battles they had while at war for the title of Black Widow really were. But there is nothing to indicate that she knows where Lukin is at this time. As Wanda extricates herself from Yelena’s mind, the blonde passes out from the strain.

“She does not know where Lukin is. At this point, we are not likely to find him.”

Wanda lowered her head as she spoke these words. She was angry at herself for failing when her friends needed answers the most. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to look up and she saw Clint, he wasn’t angry, as she had expected, but the look in his eyes was one of understanding.

“You did your best Wanda. It was possible that Yelena wouldn’t know where Lukin is. But it’s okay, we can rescue Carter, and that’s a start.”

“But who will go to do this?”

Everyone fell silent at Wanda’s question. They all knew someone would have to go to Germany. Sharon and her superior in the Agency were the next piece of the puzzle to clearing Steve’s name. Natasha already knew she was going to have to be the one to go. She had the best chance. But the team also needed to discuss what they had learned with Steve and T’Challa. As she, Clint and Wanda make their way towards the conference room; the guards are once again securing the prison cell. But in Germany the agent who has a deal with Lukin is standing in front of Sharon’s cell and on the phone with the Russian general.

“It has been days since Yelena was sent with Stark on the mission to apprehend Captain Rogers. I am displeased with the lack of news.”

“General Lukin, there is no reason for your displeasure. You did insist that she act as Carter. As such she had to completely assimilate to the role. I’m quite sure she would have rather moved this mission along quickly, but Stark was still acting under orders from Ross.”

“Enough, I do not need your pathetic assurances that Yelena will complete her mission. When she reports in, you will contact me immediately.”

The line disconnected leaving the agent with a feeling of fear. He had learned that Yelena had also been in line for the title of Black Widow, and that carried with it a certainty that she was one of the deadliest women in the world. As he was consumed by his thoughts the ring of his phone snapped him out of his fear, and the voice was the one he had been waiting for.

“Captain Rogers is dead, and I have successfully infiltrated Wakanda. The Avengers have no idea that I’m not Sharon Carter.”

“Excellent. Do you have eyes on the Winter Soldier?”

“He’s here. But they have him in cryogenic stasis. It will take time to retrieve him for General Lukin.”

“I see, but don’t forget your other directive, the blood of Captain America, we need it. And Barnes must not be damaged.”

“Of course. The blood will be easier to access. As soon as I have them both and I am safely out of Wakanda; I will report back in.”

“I look forward to your arrival. General Lukin was displeased with your radio silence. I was just on the phone with him.”

“His displeasure will be alleviated when he hears of my success.”

“I will inform him immediately.”

Natasha disconnected the line in T’Challa’s conference room. Before she, Clint and Wanda left the security levels she took Yelena’s burner phone. It only had the one number, and she had thought it might be a direct line to Lukin. Though it wasn’t, it was still beneficial to their mission. The rest of the Avengers were silent while she was on the call, and when Steve arrived with Maria and Bucky in tow, the tension level seemed to amp itself up in the span of five seconds. Bucky moved to sit next to Wanda, but she moved as well, taking the seat between Sam and Natasha. Finally when everyone was settled in the mission planning got back on track.

“So Carter is incarcerated in Germany, whoever is in charge of the C.I.A. office is in league with Lukin. However, his purpose in this is unknown.”

“We could be overlooking the obvious here Clint, he could be part of any organization looking to capitalize on the Accords.”

“You’re right Steve, and the only way we’re going to get answers is to send someone in to rescue Carter, and bring him back.”

“And how do we plan to do that?”

“Well Bucky, Natasha is going to impersonate Yelena impersonating Sharon. But the only way this will work is if we give him what he wants.”

“And that would be what?”

“Simply put Barnes, you.”

“No, no way. Natasha this is…,”

“Relax Barnes; we’re not taking you with us. You’d be no good in a fight right now. This mission requires more stealth than you’re capable of at the moment.”

Bucky looks over at Steve in hopes for his best friend to argue but he agrees with Natasha and Clint. Neither of them is well suited for this mission at the moment and he has his own ideas of who to send.

“Nat is the only choice to get in there. But back-up is going to be needed. Sam, Wanda, Bucky and I are too high profile. We stood against the Accords and all of us would be arrested on sight.”

“I notice you omitted me from that list Steve.”

“Of course I did Clint; you’ll have to pilot the jet. But for the task of rescuing Sharon, I think Hope and Scott are the obvious choice.”

“Us, why us? With all due respect Cap; are you out of your mind?”

“He’s right Scott; we have the best chance of getting Sharon out of her cell. You’re the one with the Masters in Electrical Engineering, and more than that, we’re the least likely to be detected.”

“I get that Hope, I’m just being practical. We don’t know what kind of prison cell Sharon is being confined to. What kind of alarms, how much security is around her? This is…”

“Enough, this is the plan. Scott, you helped get Bucky free. You nearly took down Iron Man in Germany. You can do this.”

Scott can see the confidence Steve has in him behind the soldier’s eyes. It bolsters his own belief in himself. Even if he thinks this is a crazy idea, he signed up for the long haul, so he has to see it through to the end.

“All right, looks like I’m breaking into a place, but it will be kind of nice to not be stealing something this time.”

Hope and Natasha simultaneously rolled their eyes at Scott’s failed joke. Even Clint who was usually quick on the draw with a joke of his own found this one to be ill-timed. They all knew Scott was trying to keep the situation light, but there was no escaping what they were about to do, and the ramifications it had weighed heavily on their minds.

“Then it’s settled. We leave in two hours. Suit up, Avengers.”

Everyone looked to Natasha as she said this, effectively dismissing them all. Scott, Hope, Clint, then Sam and Maria all filed out of the room one by one. There was a nervous tension permeating the room as Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Wanda were the only ones left. For a few moments, Bucky and Wanda could only glare at each other across the table. When the tension became too great, Steve and Natasha left together. When they were gone, Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. In being honest with himself, he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. If his forties self could see him now, he’d no doubt be punching himself in the face.

“Would you stop staring at me Bucky, just say whatever it is you want to say then we can both get on with our lives.”

Wanda’s tone was more indifferent than angry, but Bucky was caught off guard with the way she spoke. Her eyes betrayed none of the emotions that were most likely roiling under the surface, but at least the awkward silence was broken. As he thought about what to say, he looked down at his shirt, plucking an imaginary piece of lint away. When he looked up again Wanda was halfway out the door, and he knew that only two words could get her to stop.

“I’m sorry.”

His words had the desired effect as Wanda did indeed stop and turn around. But she wasn’t going to let him off the hook so easily. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare, and for an instant James Barnes felt three feet tall at the sight of the fire in her eyes.

“What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry, Wanda. I’m sorry about last night, I’m sorry if I hurt you in anyway.”

“Go on.”

“Aside from Steve, you’re the only person on this team who believes in me. I tried to kill Sam, Scott and Hope don’t know anything about me, and Natasha…she and I have a dark past that I don’t think either of us will ever overcome. But you, you showed me kindness, compassion. And I know I was cold hearted when I shut down while we were talking, but I thought if I got close to you I’d end up hurting you.”

“You did hurt me Bucky. I was only trying to help.”

“I know, but there are things you don’t know about me. Even though you’ve been inside my head, there are things I’m still afraid of. HYDRA made me a monster Wanda, and monsters don’t deserve a chance at redemption. They don’t deserve a chance at happiness.”

“Steve would disagree with you. In fact; I disagree with you.”

For the first part of their conversation, Wanda was still standing in the doorway. But Bucky’s eyes never left hers as they spoke and she could see how difficult saying all of this was for him. She could see the regret and shame he was feeling as he remembered everything HYDRA had made him do. She wasn’t afraid and moved back to the table and sat down beside him, gently taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

“I do not judge you for the things you were made to do Bucky. No one here does. We have all done things in our past that we regret. For a long time my brother and I had a goal, after Von Strucker used the scepter to unlock our powers we finally thought we had a way to kill Tony Stark. It was one of his weapons that destroyed our home, left us orphans. But HYDRA, even ULTRON used us. But after we learned the truth, we chose to do the right thing. We fought with the Avengers, and saved the world. I may not trust Stark, but we can always rise above our past mistakes and do the right thing. It is a choice we all can make. HYDRA doesn’t have the power to force you to do bad anymore. You can make your own choices again.”

“Can I? I don’t know about that. What if my choices take me down the wrong path?”

“I am not saying they won’t. Only you can decide what the correct path for you is.”

Bucky thought about that for a moment, and he knew Wanda was right. For the first time in half a century his thoughts are clear, even when he was fighting beside Steve again in Siberia, he wasn’t this sure of himself. He even told Steve that maybe he’s not worthy of forgiveness. But with his eyes still on Wanda, he catches a fleeting glimpse of sadness behind her eyes. He might be delving to deep, to soon, but he has to know.

“Wanda, what happened to your brother?”

“My twin…Pietro; he was always looking out for me, taking care of me. We were back in Sokovia for the final battle with ULTRON. We had decided fighting alongside the Avengers was the right choice. ULTRON, he had a target lock on Clint and a young boy. Pietro sacrificed his life taking the bullets that were meant for Clint.”

Tears began falling from Wanda’s eyes as she recounted the details of her brother’s sacrifice for Bucky. She had been holding his hand the entire time, but now he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as her emotions overflowed.


	23. Confrontation

With just over an hour to go before the mission, Natasha and Steve were saying their good-byes in their suite. Separating again was difficult for the both of them so soon after getting back together. They both knew it was necessary, although Steve still had that look in his eyes that said: don’t go. In truth he just wanted to be out there with her.

“You’re not going to try and stop me from going, are you Steve?”

“Even if I did, you’d still go. This is your mission Nat, and I know you’ll be fine.”

“So you’re not going to be here, wringing your hands together and worrying about me?”

“I didn’t say that, I’ll always worry about you. Just come back to me.”

“Have I ever not come back to you…don’t answer that.”

Natasha let her trademark smirk shine through as she knew Steve was about to answer so she stopped him. Even now their bond was stronger than ever and before having to slip the mask on, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting hug while he buried his nose in her blonde wig. It didn’t have the same scent he had gotten used to as they held each other close at night when her red hair was fanned out on the pillow or the ends were tickling at his nose as she kissed him, but the hug itself held the same compassion and love for each other that they had been building on for the past year. When it was time for her to go, she took one last look at him before positioning the mask in place. As she prepared to leave their suite his voice stopped her one last time.

“Hey Nat…, go kick some ass.”

“Language; Captain.”

Steve smiled as Natasha left, though the face and voice were Sharon’s the attitude was pure Black Widow. He knew he’d never live down the comment he made in the battle against Strucker, but when the teasing came from Natasha, it didn’t matter. She met Clint, Scott and Hope in the hall and they made their way towards the jet Maria had secured. When they were in the air, Natasha made the call from Yelena’s phone.

“I have Captain Rogers’ blood and the Winter Soldier.”

“Impressive, considering we were on the phone only three hours ago.”

“I worked quickly and the Avengers never knew what hit them. I am making my way to Germany now.”

“I hope that Barnes was not damaged in your rush to escape. General Lukin would most disappointed if this was the case.”

“There was a battle but he is not permanently damaged. However, he did lose his bionic arm in the battle with Stark in Siberia.”

“Which can eventually be replaced, you have done well. I will be awaiting your arrival."

An hour later the jet landed in Germany. As they had expected the Agent was waiting for them. When the hatch opened Natasha stepped out to greet him. He believed that Bucky was safely stored in the jet and would be bringing the medical team with him after they placed the call to Lukin. As they made their way inside the base, Hope was flying behind them while carrying Scott. With Sharon’s superior leading the way; he didn’t see Natasha signal her companions the direction of the cell block. 

“Sharon wouldn’t be in an ordinary lockup. If she’s as skilled as Steve said, they’ll have her somewhere that has a higher security level.”

“That’s the obvious choice Scott, so which way?”

After quickly surveying their surroundings Scott turns to look down a corridor that turns right off of the main detention block. The corridor is nondescript in its construction and is the most logical direction. When he takes a quick look up he sees the air vents directly above them.

“We go right. But we’ve got too many agents to get through undetected. So we go up.”

Hope follows his gaze towards the ceiling and knows that the vents are the best option. Like the water lines under Pym Tech they can’t be compromised with security devices, so the only issue there would be the air conditioner knocking them off course.

“Well, we don’t have much time. Let’s get a move on.”

Once again carrying Scott, Hope flew up into the air vents and immediately took a right turn towards where they believed Sharon would be locked up. Luck was on their side as the system remained on light air circulation, so the flight was without incident. Scott was running along the vent and skidded to a stop over a room with what seemed to be a glass panel cell. From inside the ceiling he couldn’t see what was behind the glass, but if everything went according to plan, this would be where Sharon is located.

“Hope, I’m going in.”

“Right behind you.”

Scott dropped down from the vent and landed on the desk of a guard. By the looks of the cell, only one guard was enough to keep whoever they had prisoner from escaping. In another stroke of luck the guard was on the phone completely engaged in conversation as Scott jumped down and ran towards the cell. He could see a blonde woman sitting at the back, and as he got closer he could barely make out her features and knew it was the same face Natasha was wearing. A quick jump and catch by Hope had him on the security panel. 

“Can you break it Scott?”

“It’s nowhere near as advanced as the security system I broke that got me arrested. I’ll need five minutes.”

With the advancements to the Ant-Man suit, he was able to shrink just enough to get inside without going sub-atomic. While he worked, Hope caught sight of an air vent leading directly into Sharon’s cell. The opening wasn’t large enough for Sharon to escape through, but while shrunk down, it would be easy for the Wasp to enter and explain the plan. She did this and landed on Sharon’s shoulder.

“Agent Carter, don’t react. Just listen.”

Sharon heard the voice and kept looking straight ahead as she only moved her lips slightly to acknowledge whoever had gained access to her cell.

“Who are you and how come I can’t see you?”

“Time is short so I’ll be quick. My name is Hope Van Dyne. Right now my partner and I are doing everything we can to get you out of here.”

“How can I trust you? How do I know this isn’t some well-conceived ploy?”

“Because we’re risking our lives and our freedom to help you. We know Steve, and we’re here because of him.”

“Steve’s okay then? My double didn’t kill him?”

“No, and Stark didn’t either, not for lack of trying. As for your double, she’s not a threat at present, and Natasha is here also. So just hang tight…, Scott how’s it coming on that panel?”

Sharon couldn’t hear the reply from whoever this Scott is. But when Hope spoke next the news seemed to be good.

“Okay, the guard is still distracted. Any minute now Scott’s going to have that door open. When it does Sharon; you have to run.”

“And when I do the guard will open fire. He’s under strict orders…”

“Won’t be a problem.”

In that instant the door opened, causing the guard to drop the phone and turn around. Sharon was bolting towards the door as he drew his weapon. There was a loud thump as he hit the ground with his gun falling beside him. After the door had opened Scott leapt out of the panel and launched himself towards the guard, one punch and a wasp’s sting took him down. Sharon was able to retrieve the gun just before hitting the door. Her escape was not without incident as the alarms started blaring the closer she got to the main corridor. A quick turn and they were in the main office, every agent there with their guns drawn, ready to fire. Standing behind them was her superior and her twin.

“Shoot her! She’s an impostor out to locate and kill Captain Rogers!”

Sharon dropped her gun and raised her hands. Her superior was trying to dupe the other agents and normally they would have fired without hesitation. But the woman in front of them was making no moves to attack or escape. 

“You have your orders! Shoot…”

Chaos ensued as Sharon watched her twin kick the lead agent in the back. In that same moment she watched as the other agents were thrown across the room or hit with tiny bursts of light causing them to fall. She quickly grabbed the gun again and fired only to wound. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two people, a man and a woman grow to normal size only to shrink again as they continued to fight. When the dust settled only her superior was still fighting with an enraged glare at who he thought was her twin.

“Oh I’m sorry, you were expecting Yelena?”

Natasha pulled the mesh disguise down before removing the wig. With a gun leveled at his head and surrounded with no back up the agent could only surrender. But anger still burned in his eyes at the Black Widow. He had been fooled and it wouldn’t take Lukin long to learn of his failure. Natasha kept calm as she spoke to her allies.

“Scott, Hope; get Carter out of here. It won’t be long before these other agents regain consciousness. We don’t want to be here when that happens.”

“You really think you can escape, Romanoff? Even if you get out of Germany my men will come after you. There’s nowhere in the world they won’t go to find you and rescue me.”

“Yeah, you’re overconfident. Clint, load up the recordings. Play them all on a loop. Let’s make sure these Agents know that their boss was in league with a Russian assassin and a General who has ties to the K.G.B.”

“You’re bluffing. You don’t have any proof.”

Natasha shakes her head as the recording of her conversation with him plays over the intercom. The agent’s eyes widen in fear as every dirty secret he has is playing for everyone to hear. With it on a loop, his men will only report back to the Director about his actions. Fear briefly turns back to anger as Sharon approaches him, her gun still in hand.

“Go ahead Carter, kill me. It will spare me what comes next.”

“Death is too easy. You probably know where Lukin is, or have a way to get in contact with him.”

“And you think I’ll just tell you…,”

Sharon had turned away; unable to look at the man anymore. But when he started speaking she turned back and hit him in the face with a punch she had learned from Natasha in their sparring session. He dropped to his knees and raised a hand to his broken and bleeding nose.

“Did you enjoy that Sharon?”

“More than you know; Natasha. Let’s get out of here.”

Scott hauled the agent to his feet and dragged him towards the landing pad where Clint was waiting for them. When the archer saw this scene he moved to help Scott carry the dazed agent into the jet. When they were all secure Clint and Natasha went for the cockpit to talk while Scott and Hope were introducing themselves to Sharon.

“So everything went according to plan, Nat?”

“Not exactly. An alarm got tripped as the agent and I were about to contact Lukin.”

“Who do you think tripped it?”

“Can’t be sure of that, but we had to incapacitate all of the other agents to escape. This could have been a no win scenario.”

“And you think Lukin will find out about this?”

“I think he’ll suspect something when Yelena and the agent don’t report in. But it won’t bring him out of hiding. He won’t be able to just walk into a C.I.A field office with the recordings we left playing.”

As the team was nearing their destination; Hope, Scott and Sharon were also still deep in their own conversation, though not without interruption.

“None of you are going to get away with this. Lukin will find out what happened and when he does…”

“He’ll get taken down by the Avengers just like you were.”

“You can think that all you want Carter but…”

“Hey…do us all a favor and shut up.”

Hope spoke up after becoming irritated at hearing the agent continuously speak. As he continued to threaten them, Scott stood up quickly crossing the distance and hit the mute button on the intercom silencing their prisoner. He could continue to rant as much as he wanted but no one would have to hear him. When he sat back down Sharon once again verbalized the question she had been asking.

“So, how exactly did you meet Steve?”

“It’s a long and strange story.”

“Well, we’ve got time.”

Scott launched into discussing the fight with Sam over the compound and everything that happened afterward. He was deep in the story about Sam recruiting him to help with Bucky when Natasha came to the rear of the jet.

“We’re in Wakandan airspace. Has our friend divulged any important information yet?”

“Nope, just keeps threatening us. I was half tempted to go in and break his jaw after I already broke his nose.”

“And I’m sure you would have enjoyed that Sharon, but…”

“I know what you’re going to say Natasha. I may still do so after he tells us what we need to know.”

As the jet was landing a figure was coming into view on the landing strip. Natasha was the first to recognize him and smiled, knowing that Steve had been waiting for her, even if she was going to mercilessly tease him for the rest of his life. A few short years ago she was adamant about getting Clint back in the field after New York, upset that she was being assigned to babysit Rogers before she actually got to know him. She fought him and her feelings every step of the way, and though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, she had wished he was there with her on the mission. As such when the hatch opened she crossed the distance between them quickly, but her demeanor did nothing to betray her emotions just under the surface.

“Rogers.”

“Romanoff, everything proceeded as planned?”

“For the most part, we rescued Carter and caught Lukin’s stooge. He’s not permanently damaged.”

Steve allows for a small lopsided smirk to appear. He had learned that Lukin was a sore spot for her as well as Bucky, and if Natasha had felt the need to take revenge in some way, he wouldn’t have blamed her.

“Oh get that look off your face Steve. He only suffered a broken nose.”

“That’s all you…”

“Natasha didn’t do it, I did.”

Sharon spoke up as she walked past the both of them. She had a determined look on her face as she made her way towards the palace. Steve was glad to see her safe and seemingly unharmed. But he also caught a brief glimpse of her favoring her right hand. He didn’t know it yet, but Sharon had punched the glass door of her cell with that hand, and then broken the agent’s nose with it as well. 

“Oh and by the way, you two aren’t fooling anyone. Knock it off with the whole Captain America and Black Widow mission discussion routine.”

The couple could tell there was still a hint of jealousy in her voice and knew it would still take her some time to get used to the idea of their relationship. Sharon was trying to be supportive but even when they were in Italy, Steve knew she was still harboring some sort of feelings for him.

“Nat, is Sharon okay?”

“Well she’d been imprisoned for quite a while and has a potentially broken hand. More importantly, she’s finding out for the second time that someone she thought she could trust was working for the opposite side. You and I both know how that feels.”

“No doubt, so this agent…”

“Still on the jet. He’s been in and out of consciousness since Sharon broke his nose. Clint and Scott…”

“I’m going in there.”

“Steve…”

“He’s working with Lukin, he has answers. I want those answers. For Bucky’s sake.”

Natasha knew there was no stopping Steve when he put on his Captain America persona. She saw a fierce gleam in his eyes and a determined set in his jaw. Even trying to argue with him was pointless so she followed him up the ramp. Inside the jet, Scott and Clint had just pulled the agent from confinement and neither of them liked the look they saw in Steve’s eyes. They even pulled back when the soldier roughly grabbed the prisoner by his shirt front, meeting him eye to eye.

“Captain Rogers, I must say…”

“Cut the bullshit. Where’s Lukin?”

“I don’t know. I only ever spoke to him by…”

“You’re lying. He’s threatened my friends, tried to kill me, and framed me as a HYDRA agent. Where is he?”

“You’re fishing for answers Captain, answers I’m afraid I just don’t have. So do what you want with me, whatever you do will be a blessing comparatively.”

Steve drops the agent allowing Clint and Scott to retake his arms and escort him down the ramp. Hope follows them because she still needs to talk to Scott about her feelings, but Natasha remains behind and gently places a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t let him get to you Steve. We’re going to find Lukin.”

“I just…where do we go when this is all over?”

Natasha has rarely heard Steve sound so uncertain when it comes to his own life. Captain America is the steadfast leader she has admired and followed without hesitation, but she’s still getting to know the real Steve Rogers. She doesn’t really have an answer to his question, but she gives him one nonetheless.

“Wherever we want to. As long as we have each other, it doesn’t matter where we go.”

Looking over at the woman he has loved for nearly three and half years the soldier can see how serious she is. In her eyes there is a look that says she’s willing to give all of this up now, unlike when she chose to stay while Bruce left, retirement doesn’t sound as bad as she thought.

“If you’re sure about this…what was it you said? Staying together is more important than how we stay together?”

“You did listen to me…”

Before Natasha can finish teasing Steve, one of T’Challa’s aides enters the jet. He has been sent with news for them regarding one of their allies.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff, but His Highness King T’Challa has requested your presence. He has urgent news regarding Mr. Barnes.”

Steve immediately dashes down the ramp towards the palace. The royal aide barely had the time to step out of the way to avoid being barreled over. Natasha looked at him questioningly but he could only reiterate that the news was urgent. With a shrug of her shoulders she followed Steve’s path and entered the palace shortly after him. It was easy for her to track Steve’s direction from the guards and servants that were helping each other up after her soldier had pushed them out of the way. She came to an abrupt stop outside the medical facilities and a room where Bucky was lying on a hospital bed; Wanda was holding his flesh hand and pressing a rag on his forehead with her other hand. The sweat was pouring off of Bucky as both she and Steve watched a new bionic arm being attached to the remains of the original bionic shoulder. When T’Challa approached Natasha acknowledged him with a simple nod.

“As you can no doubt see, my time was spent gathering the vibranium needed to assemble a new arm for Mr. Barnes.”

“This was your idea?”

“It was his. He came to me without informing Steve or anyone really, and asked if we could replace his arm. I was hesitant at first, not knowing how the original was constructed. But Mr. Barnes was very insistent on the attempt being made.”

Natasha and T’Challa watched the rest of the procedure in silence after the explanation. It was clear to all of them that Bucky was in pain but he soldiered on. His jaw was clenched tightly, biting back the scream that was no doubt on the tip of his tongue. After a few moments of this, Natasha spoke again.

“Why didn’t anyone put him under for this? He’s clearly in pain.”

“Also done at his request. Mr. Barnes insisted on feeling the activation on the nerves in the new arm, and specifically asked Miss Maximoff not to use her abilities to calm him. I can only surmise that he wanted to feel the pain as penance for his past.”

Natasha could understand that point of view and remembered her similar experience when she first joined SHIELD. She wanted to be sure that the Red Room hadn’t planted any trigger words in her mind with the false memories, so she submitted herself to electro-shock therapy. If the Red Room had done any further tampering, the SHIELD doctors would have undoubtedly found something had she snapped back into the assassin persona. Finally after what seemed like hours Bucky’s new arm was attached. T’Challa’s doctors had him test the functionality by opening and closing his hand, and then picking up objects next to him. She barely watched this, instead focusing her gaze on Wanda. She continued to watch her friend as Steve stepped out of the room, coming to stand by her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“How long was Wanda in there?”

“Since the procedure started three hours ago, Nat. But T’Challa’s scientists had been working on the arm for nearly a week. I’m honestly surprised Bucky kept it secret this long.”

“Steve, do you think we should let this…whatever it is between them continue?”

“You’re worried about Wanda, I understand. I’m worried about the both of them.”

Natasha nods and Steve can see the concern in her eyes. It is the same concern mirrored in his. But he can’t help but think this is something that his best friend and Wanda both need. They both need someone to care for; someone who will be there that can understand what they are going through. As much as Steve wants to be that person for Bucky, it is something he can’t do. He can even see that Natasha feels the same way about Wanda.

“Nat, they are our friends and deserve every bit of support we can give them. But there’s one thing we can’t give them. I think they deserve the chance to find it on their own.”

“And what is that one thing we can’t give to them?”

“What we have together.” 

Natasha now turns her gaze towards Steve and sees the love he has for her in his eyes. It’s enough to make her fall in love with him all over again. She knows his words have a certain truth to them and not for the first time does she realize that he’s right. Sam and Maria, Clint and Laura, Hope and Scott, their relationships are all about trust and being part of a family. A family that many of them have never really had in their lives. Years ago she would never admit this to anyone, but this startling realization gives her hope, hope that the normal life she has yearned for isn’t that far out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the penultimate chapter in the story. We're down to one last chapter which I will start writing tomorrow. For those of you who have stuck with me through this as it went from just the events between Age of ULTRON and Civil War to a fully fleshed out story with a life of it's own, thank you. I appreciate every comment and form of feedback that you have given.


	24. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the notes for Chapter 23 that this would be the last chapter, but there had to be one more challenge before Steve and Nat and Bucky and Wanda get to their "happy ending", so there will most likely be two more chapters after this one. I did want chapter 24 to be the last, but I also couldn't have Lukin go down without some sort of trick up his sleeve.

Lukin was growing impatient. It has been days since the last report from his collaborator in the C.I.A. He had expected some news from Yelena as well. But the General has been in exile for years, waiting for his perfect moment to strike. He also had a far deeper plan in play than just needing the capture of the Winter Soldier and the blood of Captain America. As such he had multiple contingency plans in place for this exact situation. Of all the plans he had, only one was the perfect plan for this situation.

FLASHBACK:

Romania had not been a place he ever expected to find himself in, but the former Soviet General was without many options when the Soviet Union as well as the KGB fell apart. Even his mentor, Karpov had bigger plans in mind, and joining HYDRA was not something Lukin ever planned to do. He had felt betrayed by his mentor and had every intention of turning him in, and then they both had to flee at the end of the Cold War. Two years passed as Lukin and a few loyal scientists and soldiers traveled Eastern Europe, trying to stay one step ahead of capture. They eventually began building a new base in the Carpathians, as far from civilization as they could manage. Their plan was to rebuild the Winter Soldier and Black Widow programs, but even the single blood sample they had of the original Soldier was flawed. 

“It has been years since we fled, General Lukin. We have all the resources that we need to create an army of Super-Soldiers, save one. The blood sample…”

“Has deteriorated, I am aware. It is no longer viable for our efforts.”

Many years passed as the scientists attempted to synthesize the blood sample in hopes of stabilizing the serum. All of their attempts were met with failure until word of an abandoned base in Siberia reached them. Lukin was familiar with the coordinates and knew that the salvation of their project was at hand. His trip to the base had to be kept secret and when he arrived, his hopes quickly diminished. At first glance the structure seemed to be nothing more than a wasteland. The computers that contained all of their intelligence were covered in dust and debris. The glass screens of the monitors were cracked and covered in grime. As he examined the control room further, he got the uneasy feeling that the new regime in Russia hadn’t wanted any of the files here to be found. Only one glimmer of hope remained as he made his way further back.

When he approached the rear wall, there was still a faint possibility that some of the Winter Soldier program could be recovered. Reaching out, he pressed the hidden control panel and the wall slid aside. Only he and Karpov had known of this room and he was emboldened when he saw the door and the security panel were untouched by time or explosives. Slowly he entered the code that gave him access. The door slid open slowly, a few grinding noises shattering the silence, but the room remained as cold as it was the last day he was here. When he entered the room, he was unaware that he was being observed but quickly took stock of the equipment and the stasis tubes. He was about to check the vitals of the five remaining test subjects when he felt the cold steel barrel of a gun pressed into his back.

“Do not move. You have done well in giving me access to this room. But make no mistake, I will kill you.”

The words were spoken with a heavy Russian accent and the voice was clearly female. From the depths of his memory Lukin thought the voice sounded familiar, but he was having trouble placing it. Even though he knew he could die, he spoke to acknowledge his captor.

“I did nothing to give you access. I am here to settle an old debt. You would do well not to hinder me.”

His voice clearly had an effect on the woman standing behind him. He could feel the gun’s tremors against his back, and knew her hand was shaking. She had no doubt recognized him and was now not sure she could actually kill him. Ever so slowly he turned around to meet her unyielding glare with one of his own. The short blonde hair and blue eyes were immediately familiar to him.

“Yelena Belova, it has been many years since I last saw you. Rumor had it that you were killed before the Black Widow ops program was dismantled.”

“Well as you can see General Lukin; that is not the case.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Perhaps for the same reason as you, revenge.”

“Da, I remember all about your petty rivalry with Romanova. But you are correct, in a way, I am here for revenge.”

Lukin quickly outlined the details of his plan and Yelena agreed, knowing that if she worked with him, they would both get what they have desired these long years. And working together, they were able to secure the information they needed to recreate both the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow programs at his base in Romania. Months turned into years as the rebuilt the technology with what they recovered from the Siberian base. They were so close to achieving their goals and went back to Siberia one more time. Almost everything was as they had left it until they reached the hidden stasis room. The security panel had been destroyed and the door was left open. Every single stasis tube had been breached and they could see a bullet wound to the head of all five of the other Winter Soldiers. 

Both Lukin and Yelena had been angered to learn that their plans were derailed just shortly after they began. They had gone their separate ways, but kept in contact until he needed her again. He had kept a close watch on the Sokovia Accords and the fallout between the Avengers. Through his network he had also learned of Baron Zemo and his schemes. Zemo’s plan was petty and vindictive, and not worth the time or the loss of the Soldiers. But it did renew hope in Lukin. The Avengers had been shattered, Captain America was on the run, and he had Barnes with him. But the video of the blonde agent gave him a new purpose. He made contact with the CIA through a burner phone with a false report on the whereabouts of the Captain and his plan was once again in motion.  
From that moment it had been child’s play for him to get the fabricated file into the hands of Sharon Carter, thus getting her to track down Rogers. When he had the report from his collaborator that it had been done he once again made contact with Yelena.

“We have a way in. There is an Agent in the CIA that you would be able to impersonate easily. She has knowledge of Captain America’s whereabouts and that of the Winter Soldier. I need you to come to my location.”

“And where is that?”

“Coordinates are being transmitted as we speak. The revenge we both desire will soon be ours.”

END FLASHBACK:

Lukin had suspected that someone would see through Yelena’s disguise and he could guess that she had been captured along with his informant. He had planned for this and sewn a GPS tracking dot into the uniform she was given to carry out her mission. She had agreed to this and had her memory wiped of their meeting for a worst case scenario. If she was in custody, this unit would get him her coordinates and from there he could hack into whatever communications system her captors possessed. It wasn’t long after he activated the device that one of his scientists came to him with her coordinates.

“General, we’ve located the Black Widow!”

“Excellent, where is she?”

“She is in Wakanda. Home to…”

“I am aware of Wakanda. A sovereign nation with great influence. However, it matters not that she is there. Have you been able to access their communications arrays?”

“We have the frequency, Sir. Whenever you are ready…”

“Set up the connection and patch me through, now.”

It only took a few moments for the connection to be established. When the link up was active Lukin could hear the Avengers caught up in a conversation about their next plan and how to find him without being able to get the answers they need from Yelena. If he wasn't so disappointed in their efforts, he would have found their presumption laughable. When they were finally at an impasse, he spoke.

“Listen to all of you, The Mighty Avengers. You think you can police the world, but your ego is what brought about the Sokovia Accords in the first place.”

The whole team fell silent at the voice speaking to them. All of them were mystified that whoever he was would be so bold. Like Yelena, he had a heavy Russian accent, and with Bucky having tests run on his new arm, the only person to recognize the voice was Natasha. Her complexion paled when she heard his voice after so many years. Steve was the first to notice and he didn’t need her to say anything, he knew she was reliving something from her past, and gently placed a comforting hand on top of hers. 

“What, no witty comebacks, Avengers? No response to what I and the world already know about you? Perhaps Stark isn’t there after all?”

“You listen to me. I will not stand this affront to the sovereignty of Wakanda. You are addressing…”

“I know who you are King T’Challa. You are a man who supported the Accords and then betrayed your principles. Your father would be so ashamed.”

“You know nothing of my Father, if you choose to insult me, why do you not meet me…”

“Because I am not interested in you. My only interest is in four people in your palace. Turn them over, and I will spare your kingdom.”

“You have demands, yet you do not identify yourself. Until you do, your threats are empty.”

“These are not threats, Your Highness. Rest assured that…”

“What do you want from us, Lukin?”

For only the second time since the communications arrays were hacked everyone is stunned into silence. T’Challa had spoken up to defend his homeland and his guests, but they all turned to see Natasha as she spoke. There was a fire in her eyes that was only slightly betrayed by the tremor in her voice. Everyone in the room noticed, and if Lukin did as well, he didn’t let it show when he spoke again.

“Ah…Natalia Alianovna Romanova. I shouldn’t be surprised that you are there. Still running from your past, trying to hide under the guise of being a hero when your hands are stained with more blood than mine could ever be.”

Natasha couldn’t speak to refute his comment, but Steve squeezed her hand a little tighter if nothing else to remind her that she is a hero, and her past doesn’t define her. Just a few days ago, he had been the one questioning his choices, but he wasn’t going to sit idly by as a faceless man degrades the woman he loves.

“Natasha asked you a question, Lukin. What do you want from us?”

“The ever noble Captain America. You still haven’t truly grasped just how dire your situation is, have you? You are a fugitive from your own country, a man without a purpose. How long do you think you can run before those who want you dead catch up to you?”

“I’m not running from anything Lukin. When are you going to get to the point?”

“So demanding. What I want is…”

During the conversation, Clint noticed how tense Natasha had become. He knew better than anyone except Fury how dark her past was. Normally she would have already tracked the signal and had a location on their tormentor. But he was just as good as she is, and was already running a trace. The signal spike alerted Lukin and his men on their own computers, and they shut it down almost immediately.

“As I was saying, since none of you listened, my only interest is in four individuals in Wakanda. And since you foolishly attempted to trace my signal, I will tell you that I have a military installation in the Carpathian Mountains, on the borders of Romania. We can end this, all I require is Captain America, my Winter Soldier, Yelena, and of course, Natalia.”

“You’re not…”

“You have my requirements; Captain. As soon as I disconnect you have twenty-four hours to make your decision. And by the way Agent Barton, I expect by now that you have my coordinates. I suggest you use them.”

The line disconnected and everyone was left in shock. Lukin had found out where they were, and even knew all of whom had been listening in. Thoughts immediately turned to a mole in T’Challa’s retinue, but were quickly dispelled by Natasha again.

“He’s been in exile for too many years. SHIELD, FBI, CIA, no one has ever been able to locate him. He has endless resources, but involving anyone outside of his inner circle was always beneath him.”

“But he involved someone from the CIA this time.”

“That he did, Scott. But only because it gave him an inside man to get to Sharon, so like I said, endless resources.”

“So what do we do? We fought Stark and his team and came out of that relatively unscathed, and they had powers. What has this guy got?”

“The upper hand.”

During the discussion and Lukin’s subsequent interruption, most of the Avengers convened had gotten their say. Only Wanda and Bucky had remained silent. While she still had yet to speak, all eyes turned towards Bucky at those three simple words. 

“Mr. Barnes, I hardly think he has the upper hand.”

“If you think that, you’re sadly mistaken, Your Highness. He hacked your communications arrays. He knew we were trying to trace him. He called us out on it. This is all a game to him, and it’s one he intends to win.”

“Buck…,”

“Don’t say it Steve. He wouldn’t have been so bold if he didn’t have some sort of ace up his sleeve. You’ve never met the man, but Natasha and I have. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

Steve could only fall silent at Bucky’s words. He had a feeling he was underestimating just how dangerous Lukin could be, and when he glanced back at Natasha, he could tell she was still tense despite the remaining fire in her eyes. He was even more surprised when she spoke.

“Then let’s give him what he wants.”

Wanda had placed her hand on top of Bucky’s as she watched and listened to him. Everyone knew it was no secret that she cared for him in a way none of them could explain. Clint especially, and he wasn’t sure that even she could explain it. But she wasn’t looking at Bucky now; she was looking at Natasha and didn’t hesitate in questioning her friend’s comment.

“Natasha, we should think about this. It isn’t a decision to be made lightly. I’ve seen from Bucky’s memories what Lukin is capable of.”

“I can tell that you’re concerned Wanda. Don’t think that I’m not. Lukin doesn’t just want the Super-Soldier serum; he wants to prove that he was always better than Karpov. He’ll have an army to throw at us.” 

“And the three of you won’t be enough to…”

“I didn’t say we were going alone. We’ll take him Yelena, we’ll confront him. But we’re going to end this our way, as Avengers.”

Plans were quickly made and the team split up for their separate rooms to suit up. T’Challa led Bucky towards the palace armory where his best R&D scientists had been repairing the uniform he had been wearing during the battle at the airport and in Siberia. 

“Mr. Barnes, I want to apologize for my actions against you. I was angry and consumed by my thirst for vengeance. I can only hope that your quest for redemption gives you the peace you seek. But vengeance is not…”

“Your Highness, Karpov is dead, Zola is dead. Lukin is the last person alive who holds the keys to who I was. HYDRA tore me apart, made me into a monster. I won’t let them do that to anyone else. Vengeance is all I have left.”

There was a sadness in Bucky’s eyes that T’Challa couldn’t help but see. It was the same look he had in his when he watched his father die. But the King could also hear the determination in the Soldier’s voice. From that he could sense that Bucky Barnes was once a good man, even a hero. While they discuss the improvements to Bucky’s tactical uniform, Wanda walked in, dressed and ready for a war. T’Challa was still speaking, but Bucky could only look over the King’s shoulder, completely stunned at her appearance.

“Mr. Barnes…?”

T’Challa turned to see Wanda leaning against the door frame when it was clear that the Soldier was no longer listening. The King could see that she had found the uniform he had requested to be made for her and departed, leaving the two of them alone. Bucky was still trying to find his words as he slowly took in the new uniform Wanda was wearing. Gone was her long sleeve red jacket, replaced now with a new sleeveless red and black tactical vest that remained the same length as her previous jacket. She wore similar black leggings that also had red striping running down the sides that ended at her calf high black boots. And the red headband she wore held her hair back while also bringing more focus to her eyes. 

“Uh…doll…you look…”

“You like, yes?”

“I…uh…”

“I take that as a compliment. And I know what you are thinking, even without reading your mind. The jacket that Stark designed was a hindrance to my movement. Now I have a greater range of motion, and the vest is lined with a Kevlar-vibranium mesh, more protective.”

Bucky was still speechless as Wanda took his hand and they made their way towards the Quinjet. He was having a difficult time with his thoughts running wild about how beautiful yet dangerous she looked, and those same thoughts were crashing into the ones he feared about what could happen in Romania. While they worked their way down the corridors of the palace, Steve and Natasha were still suiting up in their own suite. As he buckled his boots on, he could tell Natasha was tense and going through the motions of securing her guns, then her batons. Movements she had done so many times she could do them in her sleep, but it didn’t stop him from worrying.

“Nat…?”

The spy didn’t seem to hear him as she finished zipping up her uniform over her white tank top. With a quick glance at the mirror, he could almost say her eyes seemed to be glazed over. The gravity of their impending battle was weighing on him as it must be weighing on her. They both know Lukin is a threat that needs to be eliminated, but he can’t help but say something he knows she won’t want to hear after moving to wrap his arms around her waist and pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

“You don’t have to do this Nat.”

Natasha had leaned into his embrace when she felt him behind her, the small act comforting her and bringing her back to the here and now. Part of her knew that Steve wasn’t telling her not to go, but she turned in his arms so she could look up into his eyes.

“No, I do have to do this, Steve. Lukin kept the Red Room academy running even after the fall of the Soviet Union. Even after I had been granted the title of Black Widow, there were still more girls they wanted to train. His one visit with Karpov had left an impression. It’s why he wants you and Barnes, why he wants Yelena and me. Your serum, Bucky’s serum, he wants Black Widows with your abilities. I can’t let that happen.”

Natasha tried so hard to hide the tremble in her voice, but she knew Steve would catch it. For a few moments, Steve held her as she regained her composure. They were both wading into what could be their final battle in this war with the possibility being that neither one of them may walk away from it. Such was the risk they took as Avengers, and it was a risk they knew was inevitable. With one last kiss, Steve and Natasha made their way towards the Quinjet, hand in hand. When the entire team was onboard, T’Challa and his guards brought Yelena and secured her in the holding cell. 

“Godspeed; Avengers.”

Those were T’Challa’s last words as he stepped out of the jet. As the hatch closed, Sam took the seat next to Clint in the cockpit, and set their destination for Romania. When the Quinjet was powered up, half a world away a signal went active in the Avengers compound. Tony had adhered to Fury’s demand of not hunting down his friends initially, but after doing some more research into Lukin, the genius knew he had no choice. He was going to follow them wherever they went, and reunite the team. It was quite possibly his last chance to make amends with Steve. 

“FRIDAY, I need you to track these coordinates. Wherever the jet is going, I intend to be there.”

“Sir, are you sure this is wise? Director Fury gave…”

“To hell with Fury. He doesn’t know what Steve is walking into. Contrary to the way our last fight ended, he is my friend. And I’m damn sure going to help him clear his name.”

When the coordinates were transmitted to the Iron Man armor, Tony took off for Romania at top speed. Vision remained behind to assist Rhodes if he should need anything. Little did the three of them know, but Lukin had detected the Quinjet as it entered Romanian airspace. A sadistic laugh escaped his throat as the Avengers were proving to be even more foolish than he thought. He would let them land; even let them attempt to confront him. But he had one hand to play that none of them would expect, and it would tear them apart.

“Found us a landing spot, better keep your seatbelts buckled Avengers, we’re going in.”

The nervous tension was palpable as Clint spoke prior to setting the jet down. Every one of them were on edge, knowing what they had to do. Even Steve was tense as he made his way down the ramp, followed only by Natasha, and Bucky, both of them keeping Yelena secured. While the others didn’t particularly like letting the four of them go in alone, it was Steve’s call, and he left Clint in charge of bringing in the cavalry if something went wrong. Lukin had let them in easily, practically leaving the door open. 

“Greeting Avengers, you have responded quicker than I thought you would. And you have met my demands.”

Natasha and Bucky could only stare at him, a slight mix of fear and anger in both of their eyes. He had caused them so much pain throughout their lives, and he stood there, a smug smile, his graying hair slicked back and dressed in a full Soviet KGB uniform. 

“We’re not playing your game Lukin. And we’re not letting you take Yelena back. She and you are going to stand trial for your crimes.”

“Captain America, ever the optimist. This has never been a game. This has always been a war, and you have walked right into my trap.”

“Enough! No talking, no negotiating. You framed me as an undercover HYDRA agent, so let’s settle this.”

“Indeed we shall settle this, Captain. But not on your terms, we shall settle it on mine. Огонь…,”

Lukin looked directly at Natasha as he spoke this first word in Russian. She immediately fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming in pain as if her brain was being electrocuted. This left Bucky restraining Yelena as Steve knelt down next to the redhead and attempted to calm her convulsions. 

“Льда…”

In that next instant, Bucky was down on his knees as well, the same screams emanating from his throat. He too was convulsing in pain, and this left Yelena free to walk over and stand beside Lukin. He still had the same smug smile plastered on his face as Steve watched helplessly while his best friend and his love shook uncontrollably. 

“Характер.”

Two words in Russian was all it took to reduce two Avengers to a mess, screaming and writhing in pain on the floor. Two words that Steve didn’t understand, and when the third word was spoken, everything seemed to stop. Bucky and Natasha’s screams died out, and they slowly got to their feet. Steve was still down on his knees wondering what had happened. But when he looked up at the two, their eyes were glassy and vacant. With a snap of his fingers, Lukin had the two of them standing side by side with him and Yelena.

“Do you understand now; Captain? I can see the confusion in your eyes. I have been monitoring you Avengers for some time. Even if I hadn’t do you really think the KGB never had a plan for this eventuality? General Karpov; despite his allegiance to HYDRA was extremely brilliant. He knew someone would find a way to deactivate the trigger words from the Winter Soldier, so he had me develop a failsafe in that case. One word, and he would be reduced to the slave he always was.”

“You son of a…”

Steve charged forward but was immediately cut off by Bucky. Whatever control Lukin had over him seemed to be absolute and the Winter Soldier was brought back to the forefront. He restrained Steve in a chokehold to keep him from attacking again.

“You are such a failure Captain. America’s greatest soldier and his compassion will always be his greatest weakness. It even allowed you to walk into an obvious trap.”

“So you have t-the Winter Soldier back. W-where does Natasha…”

“Fit into all of this? Natalia was the best of the Black Widow program. Now that I have her and Yelena, we will continue training a new generation of assassins. And they will all be enhanced, by your perfect serum.”

“O-over my dead…body.”

“That was the idea.”

Steve passed out from the strain of Bucky’s bionic arm wrapped around his throat. The last thing he saw as his eyes shut was Natasha. He wanted to believe he saw a tear trailing down her cheek, but he couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t do anything to save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukin seems like the type that would have a way to regain control over Bucky and Natasha even if they had been freed from other trigger words, so I worked that in to this chapter. Thanks to the English to Russian translator I've used before the words spoken in Russian are as follows:
> 
> To Natasha: Огонь-Fire
> 
> To Bucky: Льда-Ice
> 
> And the third word spoken: Характер-Nature
> 
> And they will be saved and freed from Lukin's control before the end of the story. I also had Wanda get a new uniform for the story, I just thought the long sleeve jacket she wore in Civil War could have potentially hindered her movement.


	25. The Cavalry

Clint was sitting in the cockpit of the Quinjet waiting for Steve to check in. They had agreed that the rest of the team would hold back until they got word. In the back of the jet, Sam was testing his wing pack without Redwing while Scott and Hope sat talking. But it was Wanda who was the most worried as she paced from the rear of the jet to the front. Bucky had assured her he would be fine, but she still couldn’t help but think something had gone wrong. She was about to suggest going in when the jet received an incoming signal.

“Sam! We got a bogey, get up here!”

Sam came running at Clint’s call, throwing himself back into the co-pilot’s chair. He quickly spun around, activated the radar screen so he could track who or whatever was coming in.

“You got a visual on it Clint?”

“Negative, it’s moving too fast for that. I’d say it’s almost…”

“…moving at Mach 10. But that’s impossible, not even the Quinjets can break that speed.”

Everyone in the jet covered their ears at the sound of the sonic boom that broke the sound barrier. It barely blocked them from getting a ringing in their ears. Even Scott and Hope’s helmets did little to protect them. Then they all turned as the rear hatch opened and Iron Man stepped in, appearing to be wearing yet another new suit of armor. No one was pleased to see him, least of all Clint who immediately notched an arrow and prepared to fire.

“You have five seconds to get out of the jet, Stark. Fury told you to abandon your…,”

“I’m not here to fight you, Legolas. I’m here to help.”

“We don’t need your kind of help.”

Clint let the arrow fly, he had the perfect shot, but Tony only raised a gauntlet and fired a low level EMP. The blast shorted out Clint’s arrow, but did nothing to damage the jet.

“Can I finish? I made a mistake with the way I handled the Accords. None of us came out a winner on that. But Steve and the others are in danger, and I for one am not going to let him die at the hands of Barnes or Natasha.”

“What are you talking about, Stark? Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Look Lang, you and Pym don’t trust me because of my father. I understand that. But I was researching Lukin, and I found something interesting.”

“And why should we believe you? Steve and Nat are in there right now and…”

“Use your head Clint! How long have they been in there? Too long as far as I’m concerned. You don’t want to believe me, fine. I’ll let the evidence speak for itself. FRIDAY, show them what I’ve found.”

Every terminal in the jet lights up under the control of Tony’s A.I. She has pulled up all the information recovered on Lukin, and the Black Widow program as well as the Winter Soldier program. All of them are speechless at just how many trigger words were attempted to take control of both Bucky and Natasha. When the last two videos of their testing go into playback, they can see Natasha on her knees, and even though they can’t hear it, they can tell that she’s experiencing a blood-curdling scream. One word spoken had her convulsing in pain and then her handler spoke again. The playback was still without sound, but her convulsions immediately ceased, and she stood up. It was in that instant that Clint got a really good look at her handler and knew who he was. He could even read the words on his lips.

“Brushov, no…”

“Who’s Brushov?”

“Natasha’s handler from the Red Room, Sam. But he’s been dead for twenty years…this can’t be…”

“Look at the time frame Clint. This video is from 1951. You know the truth about her, just how old is Natasha?”

“I know only what Natasha was willing to tell me, Stark. From what she said, the Red Room didn’t begin training Black Widows until the late eighties. She was sure she had been born in ’84. The only thing I know for sure is that she was brainwashed and tortured, I don’t think she even remembers how many times.”

“How many times doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I scanned Lukin’s base on the way in. And this is what I found when I hacked into his security cameras.” 

A new recording pops us so all of the Avengers can see. But this time they have sound accompanying the images. They see Bucky and Natasha restraining Yelena as Steve speaks. They hear Lukin blatantly threaten Steve and the soldier still refuses to back down. It is at that precise moment that all hell breaks loose.

“Огонь…”

This word is spoken loud enough for everyone in the jet to hear. A fleeting look of terror falls on Clint’s face as he hears it, he has heard it once before and is silent for a split second until he and Wanda both translate into English.

“Fire.”

Natasha falls to her knees and is screaming in pain. The sounds of her screams are torturous to those assembled. She’s a friend and ally and all but Clint can only wonder what that single word is doing to her. Then Lukin speaks again with another single word in Russian.

“Льда…”

Now Bucky is down on his knees as well, his screams sounding even more painful than those of Natasha. Steve is kneeling between them, completely helpless as he tries to comfort both of them. Wanda is suddenly afraid watching this scene play out because she thought she had managed to free Bucky of any mind control and she realizes that she failed as she translates the word in English.

“Ice.”

The team is frozen in shock for a brief instant as they realize Bucky had been correct when he said Lukin had the upper hand. Each one of them is cursing themselves for agreeing to Steve’s plan and letting the three of them go in alone with Yelena. Clint and Wanda barely heard the third word, it was spoken so softly, but it had an effect that brought Natasha and Bucky back to their feet, then moving to stand beside Lukin. 

“That’s it, we’re going in there.”

Tony spoke with a confidence no one had heard from him in quite a while as he took off towards the compound. The building was a veritable fortress, but the upgraded armor would get him in quicker than it had at the HYDRA base. His flight path around the roof revealed only three guards which he took out faster than they could sound the alarm. Inside the building, Steve is just waking up, and finds himself secured to a gurney as a medical team prepares to draw his blood.

“It is fortuitous that you have finally woken up, Captain. It would be most unfortunate if you missed the demonstration.”

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk, Lukin? I already have.”

“Confident to the last. Such arrogance. How typical of you, American.”

“Now you sound just like the Red Skull. Seventy-five years later and you’re just another want to be dictator. You really should learn some new material.”

“Jokes, Captain? I would have thought joking in the face of death would be beneath you. Perhaps you won’t find this so funny when I have Natalia cut your tongue out, or perhaps have Barnes choke you to death.”

“You could do your worst to me. You’ve got what you want, let Natasha and Bucky go.”

“No. But before the procedure begins, I must ask you. Why did you insist on coming alone? Did neither of your friends warn you? They must have told you I had a plan?”

“They did, that’s why we didn’t come alone.”

Suddenly the sounds of repulsor blasts are echoing throughout the compound, followed by screams of the soldiers Lukin had waiting in reserve in case his plan to regain control of Natasha and Bucky failed. There are more screams followed by an intense explosion which Lukin can tell came from the main entrance. 

“You see Lukin; we expected you would have some sort of back-up plan. And while you blathered on and took control of my friends, the GPS tracking device in our jet was leading a friend of mine here.”

From above them, another repulsor blast destroys the ceiling, causing the medical team to flee or be crushed. The hole from the blast is large enough to allow entry and a flash of red and gold armor lands in the middle of the room. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve,…what did I tell you about throwing a party without me? A Stark always livens up the festivities.”

“Under the circumstances Tony, I’ll just have to make it up to you later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

While Tony keeps Lukin guarded with two repulsors aimed, Steve rips himself free of the restraints that had been holding him down. The Soviet General stands there for a moment, then quickly draws his gun to fire. Tony had already expected this and threw a now full sized familiar red, white, and blue disc over to the Captain. 

“Thought you might need that!”

After catching his shield, Steve is a blur of motion, whipping around to block the gunfire as it discharged. Eventually the magazine is emptied and Lukin has no choice but to run. Steve quickly gives chase while Tony flies back up through the hole he created, but when they reach the main chamber, chaos is unfolding before their eyes. Ant-Man and the Wasp are fighting the remaining soldiers with Falcon providing cover fire and Tony joins in to help the three of them. Yelena saw Steve chasing Lukin and rushes to aid him in the battle against the Captain. But the real war is occurring across the compound where Clint is locked in combat with Natasha while Wanda uses every bit of power she has to try and stop Bucky.

“Bucky please…, don’t let him control you. You’re more than just a programmed…”

Wanda’s pleas fall on deaf ears as the Winter Soldier continues his assault. He’s stronger than her and faster as well when he isn’t holding back. She doesn’t want to hurt him, she could easily do so. But the feelings she has been developing for him keep her holding back until he has her cornered, and she can see he is ready to make a killing strike. His bionic arm poised, the hand clenched into a fist, she knows she has no choice.

“I am sorry Bucky. I didn’t want to do this.”

Knowing that she could die, Wanda immediately unleashes the full extent of her powers. Her eyes are completely consumed by the red hex energy and she throws an explosive blast of power at the Soldier. He is violently thrown back, his body skidding to a stop ten feet away from her. If he had any ounce of control, he would have stopped the fight right there, as it is, he shakily gets to his feet. But before he can recover, Wanda has launched herself across the room, putting her hands on either side of his head, still radiating power. 

“Don’t fight me Bucky, I’m trying to help you.”

As the Scarlet Witch infiltrates Bucky’s mind, he falls to his knees. And while her fight is starting to turn in her favor, Clint and Steve are being forced towards each other and eventually into a back to back position. Lukin had only moments ago abandoned the fight with Steve, preferring to watch as his men regroup. This left Yelena on her own, but she was proving to almost be a match for the super-soldier, even as Natasha had been wearing Clint down, and even without holding back, he was still doing his best not to hurt her. 

“Come on Nat! Whatever he’s done, you have to fight!”

Natasha heard the words Clint was saying, but she was consumed by the Black Widow of her past. She was cold, calculating, and every bit the assassin she had been trained to be. Thus far he had been successful in blocking every strike she attempted with her batons, but he would only be able to keep that up for so long before she drew one of her guns. When she did, Steve had just forced a break from his fight with Yelena, throwing her back with a hard hit of his shield. Being in such close quarters with Clint, he heard the gun and easily flipped his shield around in between her and Hawkeye, his arms now positioned on either side of her body. The Glock was fired, the bullets bouncing harmlessly to the ground at their feet.

“Clint, take the shield!”

“Cap…”

“DO IT!”

The archer knew this was a direct order and slipped his arm through the leather straps. When he had it secure, Steve wrapped Natasha up in a bear hug that she tried her best to struggle out of, but her strength was no match for his. He hadn’t been holding back against Yelena, but she had been reading his movements and anticipating what he would do. If it came down to a fight with Natasha, he would be in the same situation, and he wouldn’t be able to hold back. This would lead to a point where neither of them would walk away.

“Nat, you have to stop! I don’t want to hurt you!”

His voice only spurred her to struggle more, she still had enough leverage to grab her other gun, but he just squeezed tighter, and she was forced to drop them. While they were locked together in the struggle, Yelena had recovered and was rushing towards them. Clint jumped in front of her while Tony was flying past, aiming a repulsor blast at the shield which the archer was able to redirect towards the blonde assassin. She had to go back on the defensive, and while she continued the fight with Clint, Natasha was screaming as much in anger as in pain as Steve continued to increase the strength of his grip. Her screams became so anguished he feared he had hurt her and let go. 

“Nat…, Nat I’m…”

Natasha was on her knees trying to catch her breath as Steve came around and kneeled in front of her. He could see tears running down her cheeks as he gently cupped her chin so he could look into her eyes. But when she looked up, there was no compassion, none of the love he had seen as she lay beside him after the intensity of his nightmares. There was just a look of unbridled rage as she launched herself back into a brutal attack.

While Steve went on the defensive, Bucky was writhing under the effects of Wanda’s powers. She had been pushed too far ever since Lagos and she wasn’t holding back. Deep down she was screaming at herself for the pain she knew she was causing Bucky, but she cared too much for him to let him continue to be a slave to Lukin. She had been pretty deep into his memories, and she knew from those experiences that he would rather die than not have control. But as she continued to push, she found a good memory that was trying to break through the programming. It wasn’t Coney Island with Steve, it wasn’t the Expo before he shipped off to war, it was the hours they spent talking at the palace in Wakanda.

“Bucky, hold on to this memory. Use it, remember who you really are!”

In his mind, Bucky remembered the stupid joke he had told Wanda and heard her laugh. He remembered the sound being beautiful and melodic. And her smile, it was so bright, he found himself smiling along with her. He could feel himself regaining control, and shaking his head free of the cobwebs, his eyes began to clear. 

“W-Wanda…?”

“Focus on me Bucky; hold on. I almost have…”

She paused as she found her way into his subconscious where Lukin had controlled him. What she was about to do was dangerous, but she had to do it to save him. Finding the trigger word the General had used, she erased the entire memory of it. Even if she was causing Bucky to lose a part of himself in the process, she could only hope it was better than the alternative. When his convulsions stopped, she withdrew and slowly pulled her hands away. His eyes were now nearly clear and she could safely pull back.

“James;…are you okay?”

“Wanda, I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head to say he didn’t need to apologize, and was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder when he pulled her in close, his lips crashing against hers, days later he would tell Steve it was just to remind himself she was real, but in that moment it was pure passion. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in fifty plus years, and he didn’t want to let her go. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by a loud request from Steve.

“Wanda! A little help over here?!”

Scott, Hope, Sam and Tony were once again fighting Lukin’s men who had attacked with a second wave. Clint had just finished binding Yelena’s hands and feet and was now trying to do the same to Lukin. This left Steve on his own with a still enraged Natasha cutting off his escape attempts at every turn. Even though he had just recovered, Bucky found himself running alongside Wanda to help his beleaguered friend. He made an attempt to grab Natasha’s arm but she dodged, punching him in the face and then breaking his outstretched flesh arm. Wanda stepped in before Natasha could do worse, and promptly received a hard kick to her stomach for her efforts, pushing her right back into Bucky who was at least able to keep her from falling.

“Stevie, lose the helmet! Natasha needs to see your face!”

Even through gritted teeth and the pain of his injured arm, Bucky was able to give Steve an idea. He blocked one more punch from Natasha as he unbuckled the chin strap, flinging the helmet away when he got it off. When she could see his blue eyes clearly, Natasha’s attacks began to lose their steam, she was still fighting and he was still on the defensive, but her emerald eyes also started to regain some of their focus. After a few more tense moments, tears began to fall again even though she was still compelled by Lukin’s control over her to continue the fight.

“Nat…please. You don’t have to do this. Lukin doesn’t own you, he doesn’t control you. You’re an Avenger, you’re my partner. I love you.”

The last punch Natasha executed had no force behind it as her tears increased in intensity. She was remembering Steve and more of her past as she fell to her knees, hands gripping the sides of her head. Lukin’s control was almost gone, but if he was able to say her trigger word one more time, she would revert once again. Clint had him in custody, walking him over to where she and Steve were kneeling, but the archer wasn’t taking any chances. He had one of Natasha’s guns pressed directly under his chin, ready to fire if the General said one wrong word.

“Let her go.”

“No. Natalia is…,”

“Let. Her. Go.”

Clint pressed the gun further up into Lukin’s chin as he spoke, the heat of the still cooling muzzle burning his exposed flesh. For probably the first time in years the Soviet felt fear, and Steve could see it in his eyes. With little choice, he spoke the words that would set Natasha free.

“Я хотел отпустить вас.”

Natasha passed out after hearing those words. She had been under a massive strain for the entirety of the fight and collapsed right up against Steve’s chest. The soldier was feeling guilty over how he could have hurt her and gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his as he leaned back.

“Now, call off your soldiers.”

“You’ve won nothing here today, Avengers…”

“CALL THEM OFF!”

Clint’s shout was enough to startle the soldiers still locked in combat with Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp and Falcon. Some of them continued fighting right up until the moment Clint walked Lukin up to the battle, the gun still firmly pressed in position for a kill shot.

“I’m not going to tell you again. Call them off.”

Lukin didn’t need to as his men saw that they were outnumbered and he was in custody. One by one they threw down their weapons and put their hands up. When the fight ended, Tony and Sam landed, the former couldn’t resist letting his snarky side out as he raised his faceplate.

“Well, that was easy. Kind of makes you long for an alien invasion, doesn’t it?”

Steve and Clint just roll their eyes at Tony’s lack of humor, while Sam ignores him and moves to help Wanda with Bucky. Tony looks around, hoping for a small chuckle from someone, but is met with crickets. Fortunately, for the rest of the Avengers, FRIDAY interrupts his second attempt at a joke with a timely alert.

“Excuse me Sir, but the back-up you requested mid-flight has just arrived. I should inform you that…,”

“Yeah, yeah just get them in here.”

Had Tony let FRIDAY finish what she was going to say, he would have known that his visitor was not just there to take Lukin into custody. No one was sure to expect who would be walking through that door, and it could potentially be Thunderbolt Ross, but once again they were all surprised when they heard his voice.

“About damn time you realized your mistakes Stark. Eight years since you outed yourself as Iron Man, and you still haven’t learned your lesson.”

“Come on Fury, I helped defeat the bad guy, I recorded everything, by this time tomorrow Steve will be at least cleared of the HYDRA accusation.”

“That’s only a start. At this point…”

“You want me to go back to being just a consultant. The Accords are still in effect and…,”

“…you need to call a press conference and publically exonerate Captain America, the Falcon, and Agent Romanoff of all wrongdoing. And as for Barnes…”

Bucky and Wanda both look up at the mention of his name, they’re not sure what plan Fury has for him, but he can at least have hope that it will involve keeping Tony Stark off of his back.

“…he is being remanded to the care of Captain Rogers if he so chooses, or he can remain in Wakanda if that is his choice.”

“I’ll agree to exonerating Steve, Sam and Natasha, but Barnes…”

“His status is non-negotiable.”

Fury turned away from Tony leaving no more room for debate as his strike team entered the compound and took Lukin, Yelena and the soldiers into custody. The Avengers would never know it, but they were being taken to a new SHIELD prison facility as the organization had been granted a return to legitimacy in the wake of the Sokovia Accords. 

“Guess that’s it for me then. FRIDAY, plot our return course to New York and…”

“Hold on a minute Tony. Clint, let him have the shield back.”

“It’s your shield Steve, keep it. My father made it for you.”

With that announcement, Tony lowered his faceplate and took off for the Avengers compound. He had to check on Rhodes and arrange for the press conference as well as try to get in contact with Pepper one more time. Steve watched him fly away as the team returned to the jet for the flight back to Wakanda. The return flight was uneventful as Wanda masked Bucky’s pain with her powers while Natasha remained unconscious and curled up in Steve’s lap. Not knowing what else to do, he gently ran his fingers through her hair as he worried what the future would bring for her and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with one more chapter to go. Thus far we've only gotten hints of Natasha's past in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so I thought I would bring more of it in. If you've read her Marvel info page, Natasha was born circa 1928, so I had her still going through her training in 1951 which would have put her at the age of 23. I hope someday we get to see more of her backstory in the movies, and I'm sure other authors on here have done the same thing in regards to Natasha, but I wanted to work that aspect of her life in as well. 
> 
> Anyway, I have one more Russian to English translation from Lukin to Nat: Я хотел отпустить вас- translated means I release you from the translator service I checked. So I hope it's correct.


	26. Last Call

When the Quinjet landed, Wanda helped Bucky towards the medical facilities while Steve carried Natasha, following behind them. She still had yet to wake up, and he wasn’t just worried if she would, he was worried who she would be when she did. When they were inside; T’Challa’s medical staff immediately came to assist, they had a gurney for Natasha, and Steve set her down as gently as he could. As soon as they were wheeling her towards a private room, he passed Bucky and Wanda as they were being led in a different direction. Bucky clapped his best friend on the shoulder as he walked by, but he too was in a severe state of unease. 

“Buck…”

“Yeah; Steve?”

“…I…;”

“Hey, she’s going to be okay. Natasha’s tougher than the both of us. Don’t worry.”

Steve forced a small smile for his best friend, but it wasn’t convincing enough for Bucky, and without even trying, Wanda could feel how distraught Steve was. But then the new couple was in the other room as Bucky was having his broken arm set. His procedure took a few hours, hours that Steve waited and watched as the Doctors examined Natasha for any signs of trauma, any brain damage, the tests on her were touch and go and her body started thrashing in pain until they administered a sedative. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been there and barely noticed when Clint walked up.

“Our gear is all unloaded and in our separate quarters; Cap. Sam is handling the debrief with Hill and T’Challa. Scott and Hope are…,”

“Thanks for the update Clint. How are you holding up?”

“Not all that worse for wear. I’ll need to get in contact with Laura. How’s Nat?”

“I wish I knew. The doctors are doing their best. But I’d be in the way if I went in there.”

“She’s going to pull through Steve, she’s just too stubborn not to. She’s just like you in that regard.”

“Tell me something Clint.”

“What do you want to know?”

“The Black Widow program, how long has it been around?”

“Why?”

“I guess I’ve been suspicious for a while now…”

Clint can’t help but look directly at Steve when he says this. And it’s not like he wants to keep this secret from his friend and team leader, but he knows that if it’s going to come out, Natasha should be the one to tell him.

“…Peggy told me something, something about a mission in Russia on one of my last visits with her. She said she and Dum-Dum Dugan had a mission with the Commandos. They infiltrated a base where children, all girls, were being trained to be assassins. I couldn’t be sure if she was remembering this correctly because she had a bout of Alzheimer’s hit her hard as she was talking about it.”

“So what did you do?”

“I had JARVIS research the missions the Commandos took after my sacrifice. I was proud to see them continuing the fight, but there was a report of this specific mission, it was all true. The Soviets were training girls to kill from a young age. Was Natasha…”

“The only thing I can tell you Steve is yes, that was the precursor to the Black Widow program. SHIELD tried for years to shut it down. But the people in charge kept moving the operation to different parts of Russia. Every time we got close, they were gone.”

“You were involved in some of those attempts?”

“They’d been going on for years, long before I joined. But I was involved in one, just one. It was…”

“The one where you spared Natasha’s life and brought her to SHIELD.”

“Yeah, the STRIKE team and I had been sent in. We each had our mission parameters, I was assigned to get the Black Widow, and they were supposed to find the men in charge. Long story short, we arrived too late. Never found the base, but we did get the Widow.”

“Which is why Lukin was able to begin rebuilding the program, he got away back then.”

“Yeah, the guy was slippery, but we got him this time. He won’t be able to do this again.”

“How do you know?”

“After we left, I got a call from Fury, he sent the Helicarrier back. The crew napalmed the base in Romania. The Winter Soldier and Black Widow projects are done. Anyway, I really need to go call Laura. Update her on all that’s happened. And you should go get some rest.”

“Can’t, need to stay right here, I have to be here when she wakes up.”

Clint just shook his head and walked away. He worries for Natasha, and he worries for Steve. There’s not a doubt in his mind about how perfect they are for each other, he just hopes they don’t kill themselves with neglect as they look out for one another. When Clint had walked away, Steve turned his attention back towards the room and Natasha. Her body had stopped thrashing and she seemed to finally be sleeping peacefully. But he didn’t stop worrying, even when the lead physician came to talk to him.

“Captain, Miss Romanoff is stable. We have run extensive tests and though we are still waiting for the results of her cranial scan, we can say that so far she has suffered no brain damage. But if I may ask, we were only given minor details as to what occurred, what did she experience?”

“I can’t really explain it. Somehow she was mind-controlled. All I can say is that Lukin said one word and she fell to her knees, screaming in pain. He did the same thing to Bucky, but Wanda was able to free him. I wish I knew how it worked.”

“Mind control is not an easy process to overcome. I thoroughly examined the reports on Mr. Barnes, and the most I can tell you from his experience is that as he did, Miss Romanoff will need time to recover from the effects. Are there any other questions I can answer for you?”

“Can I see her?”

“Of course, she is still unconscious, but I see no reason for you to not be in there now. My assistants are monitoring her and we will know immediately if anything occurs.”

Steve shook the Doctor’s hand before entering Natasha’s room. They’d seen each other through injuries and nightmares so many times that the way she looked lying in the bed shouldn’t have been a shock to the soldier, but as he pulled up a chair, he wasn’t prepared for the sight. Her skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes that made it seem as if she hadn’t slept in days. She had never looked as frail to him as she did at that moment. Every instinct he had was to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world, but she was hooked up to an I.V. and the steady beat of her heart connected to machines was barely enough to comfort him. 

“Nat…, you asked why I always had to be the hero, the one who takes the hits. You lying here now is the reason why. I know it was only days ago that I was here, but it feels like years. I guess I just…”

Steve buried his head in his hands and didn’t notice Bucky and Wanda standing outside the room, the two of them had just come back from having his broken arm set and secured in a cast. Neither of them wanted to disturb him, even if he needed a friend at that moment. Instead, they continued on their way, talking silently while making their way towards the dining hall. However, despite everything they’ve been through the past few months, the coming days would be the hardest for all of them.

Steve had remained in Natasha’s room the entire night. He had eventually fallen asleep even though he fought hard to stay awake. Not even the sounds of the others stopping to check in had been enough to wake him. So when the next morning came, he was surprised to find Clint sitting on the other side of Natasha’s bed, keeping watch.

“About time you woke up,” Clint spoke; his voice a whisper. “You’ve been here all night?”

“Told you I wasn’t leaving her. How are Laura and the kids?”

“Bored in Scotland. Wanting all of this to be over.”

“They aren’t the only ones. Looking back, none of this should have ever happened.”

“But it did happen, Steve. Can’t go back and change it. We just have to move forward.”

“Easier said than done. Has anyone heard from Tony yet?”

“No, frankly I’m surprised he helped us at all. But as for his lack of communication, he’s probably preparing for the press conference Fury insisted on.”

“And I’m hoping he’ll do the right thing this time.”

“It’s Stark so…don’t get your hopes up too high. But what about you…are you going to go back to being Captain America?”

“I can’t. Captain America is an ideal, a symbol people looked up to. The Accords, our fight, Zemo and Lukin did what they set out to do. The name is tarnished; I have a difficult time believing anyone will see past that.”

Before Clint could reply, the heart rate monitor attached to Natasha started beeping wildly. She began thrashing in the bed and screaming in Russian, startling both men sitting beside her. Clint had been through this with her before so he knew what to expect, and directed Steve in what actions he could take. But before they could do anything, Natasha sat up, her eyes snapping open and darting around the room frantically. Steve had hope that she was on her way to recovery but there was still no warmth behind her eyes, just a cold stare before she collapsed back on the bed. Her actions didn’t even set off the alarms for the medical staff to respond.

“Damn…I had thought…”

“What Clint? What the hell was that?”

“A relapse. She had them all the time when I first brought her in. Over time they became less intense before seeming to stop altogether. The last time she had one was after a mission. It was violent.”

“Violent how?”

“Violent in that she broke my arm and nearly killed me. One of our first missions together actually, Dr. Fine had to sedate her heavily.”

Steve remembers Dr. Fine, he had been the one to remove the bullets from Natasha after they found out Fury was still alive. However he can’t help but think about what Clint said and what she’s going through right now. At first he was worried who she would be when she woke up, now he’s downright terrified because if she wakes up, she may not remember any of her life, or remember him. Clint must have noticed because the next sensation Steve felt was a callused hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

“Steve, did you hear what I said?”

“Huh…what?”

“Go back to your room, get some real sleep.”

“No…, no I can’t. I’m fine Clint. I’m going to stay right here.”

“No; you’re not fine. I was calling your name for ten minutes. You’re out of it. Please, go back to your room.”

Steve refused to budge. No amount of pleading from anyone was going to get him to leave. Clint knew how stubborn he could be and shook his head before sitting back down. If his friend was determined to stay, then he wasn’t leaving Natasha’s side either. They both waited all through the day, hoping for some sign of her recovering, not speaking and the sound of her heart on the monitors being the only thing they heard. Both men knew they were neglecting their own health, and if not for Sam and Maria, and Bucky and Wanda bringing them food, the soldier and the archer would have gone without. The next day Clint left to update Laura on Natasha’s status while Sam volunteered to keep Steve company.

“Steve, can we talk?”

“Nothing to talk about; Sam. Clint has tried to get me to leave; Bucky has tried to get me to leave. If you’re going to make the same attempt, save your breath.”

“When did Bucky try? I thought he hadn’t…”

“The last time he brought food. I’ll tell you the same thing I told him and Wanda. I’m not leaving until Nat can leave the room with me.”

Sam shook his head at Steve, his friend has been becoming even more stubborn and it worries him. He is at least eating for now, but how long he will continue to do so is the real question. He still hasn’t shaved off the beard, so he’s ignoring personal hygiene. But while the rest of the team’s worries for their leader wouldn’t go away, they did get the news that Tony’s press conference was imminent. Clint came to collect Sam and Steve after getting off the video chat with Laura.

“Time to go Sam, Steve. Tony’s preparing to address the world. We should all be there for this.”

“Natasha can’t be there, so I’m not going either.”

“Steve…”

“I’ve made up my mind Clint. It’s not like you can’t report back to me on what Tony says. So go on. I’ll still be here waiting.”

Clint and Sam both opened their mouths to protest, but Steve wasn’t even looking their way anymore. The two departed without another word, but also resolved in their minds to not let this go on for any longer. They would listen to the press conference and then make a plan to get Steve back on his feet. When they reached T’Challa’s conference room, he, Maria, Bucky, Wanda, Hope and Scott were already seated. 

“Sam, where’s Steve?”

“Not coming; Bucky. He still won’t leave Natasha alone.”

“This really isn’t…,”

“We’ll talk about this later Barnes. Stark is about to start.”

Maria turned the volume up on the televised press conference as she shushed Bucky. The footage was coming live from the U.N. in New York and there were hundreds of reporters and cameramen watching and waiting as Tony stepped forward.

“Good afternoon, I know you’re all wondering why I’ve called this press conference. I have no doubt the questions are all on the tips of your tongues and we’ll get to them in a moment. It’s ironic, the last time I stood before most of you was eight years ago when I outed myself as Iron Man, and here I am now, with an announcement no less important as the one then.”

“Mr. Stark…”

“Miss Everhart, I assure you there will be time for questions later. For now, let’s get this underway. The Sokovia Accords were drafted in response to threats our world has recently faced. The Invasion of New York, the events in Washington D.C. which decimated SHIELD…,”

“And the genocidal robot you created that attempted to…”

“Yes, and ULTRON. A mistake I take responsibility for. I stand by my endorsement of the Accords and the need for super-humans to be held accountable. But I learned first-hand what allowing the wrong people to decide when and if we should take action can lead to a more cataclysmic situation. Those wrong hands were mine.”

“It’s all well and good for you to admit wrong-doing Mr. Stark, but what about the other Avengers? Wanda Maximoff was responsible for the deaths of several Wakandan citizens in Lagos…,”

“An accident, Miss Everhart. A result of a terrorist’s actions. This doesn’t mean I condone the deaths of those innocents, those events in fact being what pushed the Accords through.”

“And what about Captain America? He refused to sign the Accords, he helped a known HYDRA agent escape who at this time should not only be standing trial, he should be incarcerated.”

“I can see we’re not really going to get anywhere until I answer your questions. So let’s get right down to the issue at hand. Yes; Captain America defied the Accords, yes his refusal to sign split the Avengers right down the middle.”

“And he was outed as an undercover sleeper agent for HYDRA. This would cause us to wonder if any of you can be trusted.”

Sitting around the conference table; all of the remaining Avengers are appalled at the questions being asked, even though Tony did deserve to be called out. There were even murmurs of this being a witch hunt. Maria knew that if Christine Everhart didn’t ask the questions one of the press would, so she silenced the rest of her companions again.

“Trust, it’s interesting that that simple word is the root of all of this. At this point, trust will have to be re-earned. But…I can say that Captain Rogers is not now, nor has he ever been a HYDRA sleeper agent.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Tony doesn’t respond verbally to Christine’s question, he pulls out his phone instead and with the help of FRIDAY brings up the reports on Lukin and his plan.

“How can I be sure? Ladies and Gentleman, on the screens behind me is one General Aleksander Lukin. This man is a former top tier General for the Soviet Union. He was a part of the KGB and heavily involved in the Winter Soldier project. As you can see, the files proclaiming Captain America as in league with HYDRA were falsified by Lukin to discredit him. It was all in an effort to use the super-soldier serum to create more Winter Soldiers, leading to a global catastrophe.”

“But that still doesn’t…”

“This is why we need the Accords. To prevent men like Lukin from achieving their goals. To respond to the threats before they reach a critical level. Ironically, it was without the Accords that Lukin was arrested and is now safely in custody. And this was in a mission led by Captain America. As such, I am here today to exonerate Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff for their actions. Any questions?”

The room fell silent at Tony’s statement, no one could even think of what to ask him. After a few moments of stunned silence, Tony walked off the stage. He had done what he set out to do, but he also knew that the backlash would inevitably follow. Even the Avengers were silent, not a single one of them knew what to say as Maria shut the television off. 

“So is that it?”

“It’s all we can expect for now, Scott. Steve, Natasha and I are no longer fugitives so that’s a plus.”

“But it doesn’t mean you should let your guard down Sam, Tony did what he said he would. But…”

Before Maria could finish speaking, there was a flurry of activity running through the halls past the conference room. From the looks of them they were the medical staff and their hurried steps and direction told Clint and Sam one thing, something had happened to Natasha. Instantly, Clint bolted for the door followed by Sam, then Bucky and Wanda. Following the medical team probably wasn’t the best course of action, but if Natasha or Steve were in danger or hurt, then nothing was going to keep them away.

They were in a mad dash through the corridors and could barely hear the shouts of the medics with the alarms blaring all around them. As Clint rounded the corner towards the medical wing he stopped dead in his tracks causing Sam to run right into him, thus also causing a collision when Bucky slammed into Sam with Wanda running into the both of them. To their immediate right, Steve was down on the floor of Natasha’s room. At first glance Bucky could tell he had been attacked and was trying to catch his breath. Clint could see Natasha at the end of the hall, she had her back pressed up against the wall and had both of her Widow’s bracelets raised and ready to fire. 

“Natasha…”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

Her scream was tortured and her eyes darted around at the assembled doctors and her friends, but with a wild terror behind them. Clint had paused in his steps because he knew that if he tried to move forward she would attack him. Instead of continuing to approach, he spoke with as calm a tone as he could.

“Tash…you’re okay. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

“LIAR!”

Natasha lowered one arm and fired the Widow’s bite directly at Clint’s feet. He took another step backwards to avoid the shot. He could tell that she had relapsed again and was no doubt confused at waking up in a hospital bed. With Steve still recovering he could only question the medics.

“How did she get her weapons? When we brought her in Steve and I took them off, along with the top half of her uniform.”

“I do not know Mr. Barton. I checked on her earlier and she was still unconscious, with Captain Rogers by her side. That was an hour ago.”

While Clint attempted to piece together what had happened in that hour, Bucky and Wanda were with Steve as he was still trying to catch his breath. He could see the concern both of them had for him and Natasha in their eyes. 

“Steve, what happened? Natasha seems…”

“I don’t know Buck. She woke up without warning, I tried to talk to her but she ripped the sensors from her skin and punched me in the gut before running out of the room. I…”

“Then how did she get her Widow’s bracelets back?”

“That one is on me; Wanda. After Clint and I took them off, I kept them with me. I thought that if she woke up she should have something familiar nearby.”

“Yeah well, she’s got them and she’s pinned herself back against the wall. She already fired once at Clint.”

“Get me out there.”

“Steve…”

“I’ll be fine. Just get me out there.”

Steve slowly stood up and Bucky quickly wrapped his bionic arm around his friend’s shoulders. Wanda likewise wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist just long enough for them to give him the support he needed. When they stepped out of the room, Clint was still speaking to Natasha, his hands open at his sides.

“Natasha, I promise that no one here is going to hurt you. And I know you’re confused. But I can help you, we can help you. You just need to focus. The memories are there, listen to my voice and they’ll come back to you.”

She was listening to Clint, but she still had her doubts about his words. Her body was still shaking in anger and fear ready to attack if anyone made one wrong move. Steve could see it in her eyes, and even though he knew Clint would do his best, it might be to no avail.

“Nat…remember all we’ve been through together. Budapest, the Helicarrier, New York. You’re my kids’ Godmother…Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.”

“Yes…no…I…”

Natasha was still hurting and her brain felt as if it was on fire. Not one of the medics or Avengers could understand what she was going through. Not even Clint or Steve, the two of them having gotten to know her the best. But there was a small glimmer of hope because she did come to close to remembering the kids. 

“Clint, let me try.”

“Steve; I don’t…”

“She’s remembering, and yes she beat me up. But I think I can get through to her.”

Clint stepped aside as Steve extricated himself from Bucky and Wanda’s hold on him. As he stepped forward he kept his hands down and palms open to show he wasn’t a threat. But as he wanted to speak, he was at a loss for words, not sure what to say that would trigger her memories.

“Nat…,”

“STAY BACK!”

Her voice was still filled with terror when he spoke. She had already attacked him once since waking up and Steve knew he wasn’t too keen on a repeat performance. Taking a few moments to organize his thoughts wasn’t difficult, and when he knew what to say, he spoke with confidence.

“Nat, I know you’re confused, I know you’re scared…”

“Black Widow does not feel fear, does not get scared.”

“You’re lying, and it is okay to be scared once in a while. God knows I can’t begin to understand what you’re going through. But I do know you; I know that I trust you.”

Natasha can see the truth in his eyes as he speaks. She’s still on guard so Steve takes a few tentative steps forward, still speaking as he inches his way closer to her. Behind him, weapons are kept at the ready in case she attacks again.

“I remember when you first told me about your feelings for me. Do you remember? Clint had locked us up in the training facility at the compound. You said you were scared because you’d never felt the way I make you feel. Because I challenge you.”

A few tears fall from Natasha’s eyes as she begins to remember the conversation. She watches as Steve still edges his way forward, and slowly lowers her Widow’s bracelets, but isn’t yet quite ready to completely trust him. 

“And then you told me you love me, and called me an idiot.”

Natasha fell to her knees, her tears now falling freely. By now Steve has stopped speaking and drops to his knees with her. Behind them; the others have lowered their weapons and stepped away. Even the medics have gone back to their previous tasks, leaving Clint, Wanda, and Bucky watching and waiting. After a few tense moments Steve reached forward and gently placed one hand on the side of her face. She looked up; tears still flowing, but her eyes showed the love she felt for the soldier in front of her.

“Steve…,”

“It’s okay Nat. I’m here, and we’re okay.”

With those words Natasha fell against Steve’s chest; wrapping her arms around his waist and letting all of her pent up emotions escape. They stayed there for a good thirty minutes not moving even as their friends left to let them have privacy. When she had cried until she couldn’t anymore, the redhead pulled back and looked up into Steve’s caring blue eyes. Even after all this time she still felt like she didn’t deserve him, but she wasn’t ever going to let him go. It took a few moments of deep breaths, but when she was calm, Natasha spoke.

“Steve, there are a lot of things you need to know about me.”

“Nat, nothing has changed. Whatever you did in your past…who you were then, I don’t need to know. I know who you are now, and that’s all I need.”

“You don’t need to know, and that’s one of the reasons I love you. But I want you to know.”

“Then let’s go back to our room, away from prying eyes. You can tell me there.”

“I-I can’t tell you.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I know, but this…, it’s better if I show you. And there’s only one place we can go for you to understand.”

“Where?”

“Russia.”

If Steve was surprised at Natasha telling him they had to go to Russia, he didn’t show it. In his mind, he wasn’t at all surprised. He knew from the first day he told her he loved her that if she were to ever tell him about her past, it would begin in her home country. She informed T’Challa of their plans and he began arranging for the flight as she and Steve packed. While she was gathering the last items to fill up her suitcase, Steve pulled up the video of Tony’s press conference and let it play. Everything they heard eased their minds somewhat since they now knew that for the time being they were free to make the trip. 

“Nat, you know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to. After Lukin took control of me, I-I started remembering my life. So much was taken from me in the Black Widow project, my childhood, and my memories. So don’t protest it anymore. We’re doing this.”

Knowing that she wasn’t going to change her mind, Steve acquiesced with finality. He could see that she was completely packed and ready to go as the press conference playback ended with Tony walking off the stage. There was then a knock on their door revealing T’Challa and Clint. 

“Steve, Natasha, the flight has been arranged for and if you are ready, my pilot is ready for takeoff.”

“We’re ready. Thank you.” 

The flight took several hours giving Steve time to work on some of his art while Natasha slept. There were a few times where she thrashed in her sleep because of nightmares, a situation Steve was all too familiar with and moved to sit beside her, taking her hand. His actions had the desired effect as she calmed down. When they finally landed, the couple was surprised to see a car waiting for them. The driver was a former SHIELD agent, one whom Maria had contacted.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff. It’s good to see the two of you again. Hill has informed me…”

“Wherever Maria told you to take us, that’s secondary.”

“Natasha…”

“There is another destination I have in mind.”

Natasha hands a slip of paper to the Agent, and he reads it. It’s only a set of directions, but he follows Natasha’s orders as she and Steve load their bags in the car and climb in the back. Even Steve is curious as to where they are going, he had hopes they would at least stop off at a hotel and get settled in, but this is Natasha’s trip so he follows her lead. The car sets off and arrives at the destination after forty-five minutes. It’s a small cemetery in Volgograd, and when he steps out of the car he worries for the redhead. She was there with him for Peggy’s funeral, and he has the intense feeling that this is where someone she deeply cared about is buried.

“Nat…?”

“Just follow me, Steve. You’ll understand in a moment.”

The couple sets off across the grass taking care to avoid stepping on any graves. They take a few twists and turns towards a small location at the very rear of the cemetery where two small gravestones stand side by side. Natasha stays back a small distance but pushes Steve forward. Out of respect he slowly kneels down so he can read the names and offer up a small prayer. The first names are faded, but the last name is as clear as the day it was carved.

“Romanov? Nat…I…”

“These are my parents, Steve. They…they died in a house fire that left me an orphan. I was seven.”

“But how did you know?”

“It was in the files on me. So much of my memories were ripped from me as part of my training that I couldn’t remember my parents. While I was away…I did some research into my past. I found these two graves after SHIELD fell. Lukin’s trigger word, it erased a block in my mind. I remembered everything when he released me.”

“But the year, your parents died in 1935. If you were seven then…”

“I was born in 1928. I still look like I’m in my thirties because of the Russian version of your serum.”

Natasha stopped speaking at that point to let Steve process what she had just revealed. He was silent for a long while, and she worried that his trust in her had been irrevocably broken. She knew it was a lot to take in, and though she hadn’t lied to him, she still expected him to be angry. But when he stands up and turns around to face her, she doesn’t see anger in his eyes, she sees confusion.

“So all this time, you’ve really been…”

“I’m eighty-eight years old.”

“Not what I was going to say, but…”

“Steve, I don’t expect you to trust me after this. Just know that I didn’t know after how many times the Red Room tortured and brainwashed me all those years ago. And if you don’t want to continue our relationship, I guess I can…”

Steve silences Natasha by pulling her in close and gently pressing his lips to hers. It’s not the action she expected from him, but she falls into the feeling of the kiss and soon returns it. After a few moments they break for air, and a small smirk appears on her face.

“So, this means you’re not mad at me?”

“Couldn’t be even if I wanted to. It wasn’t your fault that you didn’t remember. Looks like we have more shared life experience than we initially thought.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“No, no. But now I understand why I was so drawn to you when we first met.”

“Well, this isn’t all I want you to know though. There’s so much…”

“Later. You don’t have to tell me all of it now. Nothing’s changed. I want to be with you Nat.”

“Good, but don’t think this means I’m going to stop with the old man jokes.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too, but at least now I can fight back.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you even think about…”

Natasha didn’t get to finish her statement as Steve clapped a hand over her mouth. He knew she could have bitten his hand, but when he pulled back again she was smiling at him. They spent a few more days in Russia before the return trip to Wakanda. When they landed at the palace, preparations were being carried out for Clint to go to Scotland to pick up Laura and the kids. Scott and Hope were heading back to San Francisco, the latter having finally confessed her feelings for him. Sam and Maria had decided to stay, Sharon was returning stateside to the CIA, knowing she’d have to face the consequences of helping Steve, Bucky and Sam escape in Berlin. This just left Bucky and Wanda, whom Steve and Natasha found asleep on the sofa in T’Challa’s guest media room.

“You think we should wake them?”

“Don’t do it Nat. Bucky’s always cranky when someone wakes him up.”

Natasha really didn’t have the heart to wake Bucky and Wanda up. The two of them seemed so peaceful sitting there. Wanda was curled up on Bucky’s right side with her head leaning against his shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her. It was actually a sweet sight, so the soldier and the spy slipped out of the room for a return to their own suite.

“So what’s next?”

“I don’t know, Nat. But whatever comes our way, we’ll face it together. Besides for now, I’m not Captain America anymore, just like you don’t have to be the Black Widow. Now we can just be Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.”

“We can just be ourselves? That’s a new one. But I definitely like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are at the end of part two. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, and feel free to read my other Steve and Natasha works on here. Over on fanfiction.net I have had a couple of requests for a sequel to this already, but I'm not sure at this point if I can write one. I did however enjoy writing this story, and still am so appreciative of all the comments and kudos. It went from just a small in between Age of ULTRON and Civil War to a full fledged story in it's own right. Thanks to all the readers who have kept up with Ghosts of Yesterday and Ghosts of War, I couldn't keep going without you guys.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I've been hoping that someday we'll get to see a lot more of Natasha's back story, and from her marvel comics bio page she was listed as having been born in 1928. So I had to work that in as part of this chapter. Maybe someday we'll get that Black Widow solo movie and they will explore her history. I'd personally like to see what happened in Budapest that was referenced in the first Avengers movie.
> 
> P.P.S
> 
> So many requests for a sequel, between here and fanfiction.net. Readers and fans, what do you think? Who would like to see a sequel to Ghosts of War?


End file.
